


V E R M I L L I O N

by TheWolfPrince



Series: The S C A R L E T  series [3]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Again, Burnplay, Case Fic, Consensual Violence, Drug Dealing, Established Relationship, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knifeplay, M/M, Questionable BDSM Etiquette, Recreational Drug Use, Violence, ish, too much smoking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Bei Peter und Skinny ist Routine eingekehrt und sie sind zufrieden zusammen, auch wenn Bob und gerade Justus das vielleicht nicht wahrhaben wollen. Doch dann stellt sich Peter unerwartet die Frage, ob er wieder mit Justus und Bob ermitteln will. Und als dann auch noch ein Name aus der Vergangenheit auftaucht, und sich ein Kumpel von Skinny als Hauptverdächtiger herausstellt, wird die Sache plötzlich gefährlich – lebensgefährlich.





	1. mit dir will ich die pferde stehlen, die uns im wege sind

**Author's Note:**

> Wir sammeln die Geschichte nach dem Zeitsprung im letzten Kapitel von Scarlet auf – ein Jahr später. Durch diese (off-screen) vergangene Zeit, hat sich natürlich die Dynamik zwischen den einzelnen Charakteren (insbesondere zwischen Peter und Skinny) weiter entwickelt. Daraus folgt zwangsläufig, dass auch der Ton in diesem Teil ein anderer ist. Außerdem findet diese Story über einen sehr viel kürzeren Zeitraum statt. Ein paar andere kleine Abweichungen zu Scarlet wird es noch geben, aber dazu komme ich, wenn es soweit ist ;)  
Ausgelegt ist dieser Teil auch wieder auf 14 Kapitel (allerdings mit etwas höherem word count), die bereits alle geschrieben sind. Mal schauen, ob sich hier auch wieder noch ein ungeplantes Zwischenkapitel einschleicht… Updates gibt es wieder jeden Donnerstag! (...und weil ich bisher keine Lust hatte, die Kapitel von ff.de hier her zu übertragen, gibt es die ersten drei Kapitel in einem Schwung, sodass beide Geschichten auf dem gleichen Stand sind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Die Toten Hosen - Bonnie & Clyde]

_An unseen force behind the turning leaves_  
_Drives them all vermillion and green_  
_You never gave up on me somehow_  
_I don't know why I haven't turned by now_  
[Mercury Rev – Vermillion]

Peter lehnt rauchend neben dem Haupteingang des Polizeireviers in Santa Monica.

Gelangweilt wirft er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Eigentlich müsste Skinny jeden Moment heraus kommen.

Gerade wird er verhört; ein Dealer, der vor ein paar Wochen hochgenommen wurde, hat Skinny belastet. Aber Skinny kann unmöglich zur angegebenen Zeit am angegebenen Ort gewesen sein. Dafür hat er sogar einen Zeugen, den gutaussehenden jungen Surflehrer mit dem er sich eine Wohnung teilt, und der zur Not auch vor Gericht für ihn aussagen würde.

Dass Peter zwei Meter hinter dem Dealer im Auto saß und auf Skinny gewartet hat, damit sie wieder nach Hause fahren können, weiß ja keiner.

Genau wie keiner weiß, dass Peter ihm am Abend zuvor geholfen hatte, die letzten paar Gramm zu verticken. Dass Peter vor ein paar Tagen seinen ersten Einbruch begangen hat. Dass gut ein Drittel ihrer Miete durch Diebstähle und Autoaufbrüche finanziert wird.

Gut, die Bullen vermuten vielleicht was, aber so lange sie nichts beweisen können, sollen sie Peters Meinung nach theorisieren, bis sie schwarz werden.

Grinsend fährt er sich mit einer Hand durch die langen Haare und zieht wieder an der Zigarette.

Er hat sie gerade an der Wand des Reviers ausgedrückt, als sich neben ihm die Tür öffnet.

Skinny tritt in das blendende Licht und schiebt sich fluchend die Sonnenbrille auf die Nase, bevor er Peter bemerkt.

„Das hat aber lange gedauert“, sagt Peter statt einer Begrüßung.

„Ja, fick dich“, sagt Skinny statt einer Antwort.

Dann grinsen sie beide, und gehen zu Peters MG hinüber, der in der Halteverbotszone direkt gegenüber des Reviers geparkt ist.

„Ne, im Ernst, wie liefs?“, erkundigt Peter sich. Ein kleines bisschen Unwohlsein überkommt ihn doch jedes Mal, wenn Skinny von der Polizei vorgeladen wird.

Der zuckt bloß mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, habe sie Tony bloß geschnappt, weil er nem Lockvogel aufgesessen ist.“

„Der Idiot“, murmelt Peter, und Skinny nickt zustimmend.

„Sie haben außer seiner Aussage nichts gegen mich in der Hand, also hab ich dem Bullen ne Story aufgetischt, dass Tony sich an mir rächen will, weil ich ihm mal die Freundin ausgespannt habe, und damit war wieder gut.“ Er lacht. „Der Typ ist gerade aus Rocky Beach hierher versetzt worden und kam mir gleich mit diesem ganzen ‚Skinner, ich kenn dich ja noch von früher‘-Gefasel. Hab nur drauf gewartet, dass er mir schöne Grüße von Cotta bestellt!“

Peter fällt in sein Lachen ein. Es fasziniert ihn immer wieder, wie scheinbar mühelos Skinny sich aus solchen Situationen heraus windet.

Inzwischen sind sie am Wagen angekommen – zu Peters Zufriedenheit klemmt kein Strafzettel unter dem Scheibenwischer – und steigen ein. Das leise Fluchen von Skinnys Seite bringt Peter zum Schmunzeln. Angeblich hat er zu wenig Beinfreiheit und angeblich ist ihm der Sitz zu unbequem. Eigentlich ist er bloß nicht gerne Beifahrer.

„Beschwer dich nicht schon wieder, _du_ hast gesagt, du bringst mich um, wenn ich deinen Wagen nehme.“ Er startet den Motor und fährt los, während Skinny noch dabei ist, seine langen Beine zu sortieren. „Außerdem hast du den Schlüssel eingesteckt, und ich bin nicht so lebensmüde, dass ich ihn kurzschließen würde.“

Skinny kurbelt das Fenster herunter und steckt sich eine Zigarette an. Eigentlich mag Peter es nicht, wenn er im Auto raucht, aber sie haben sich auf den Kompromiss mit dem geöffneten Fenster geeinigt. Skinny dreht am Radio herum, bevor er antwortet.

„Als ob du das hinbekommen hättest“, sagt er, und Peter kann das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören. „Oder hast du etwa ohne mich geübt?“

Peter lacht, schlägt seine Hand vom Radio weg, und stellt einen anderen Sender ein. Sie kommen bei Musik nicht immer auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner, aber Peter ist der festen Überzeugung, dass der Fahrer die Macht über das Radio haben sollte.

„Natürlich nicht“, erwidert er. Schließlich würde Skinny im nie verzeihen, wenn er ohne ihn auf Streifzug gehen würde. Und er hat Recht – Peters letzter Versuch, ein Auto kurzzuschließen, ist gnadenlos schief gegangen und sie wären beinahe noch vom Besitzer überrascht worden.

„Hast du eigentlich in letzter Zeit mal was von deinen Satzzeichen-Freunden gehört?“, erkundigt Skinny sich auffällig beiläufig.

Peter verdreht die Augen. Nur, weil Skinny weiß, wie sehr ihn diese Bezeichnung nervt, bedeutet das nicht, dass er sie nicht verwenden würde.

„Ich hab letzte Woche mit Bob telefoniert“, antwortet er, ohne auf die Spitze einzugehen. „Wieso? Angst, dass sie da mit drin hängen?“

Er spürt Skinnys Schulterzucken neben sich, und weiß nicht genau, ob er lachen oder Skinny eine runter hauen soll.

„Stell dich nicht so an. Die haben genug mit dem Studium zu tun“, sagt er dann, um Skinny zu beruhigen.

Denn irgendwie hat der immer noch nicht so ganz begriffen, dass Die Drei Fragezeichen zwar offiziell noch existieren, jedoch seit über einem Jahr – seit Monique Carreras Stalker – keinen Fall mehr übernommen haben. Und das wird sich vermutlich auch in naher Zukunft nicht ändern.

Nicht nur wegen des Studiums. Sondern auch, weil Justus inzwischen mehrfach deutlich gemacht hat, dass er Peter nicht mehr voll vertraut, egal, wie oft Bob sich für ihn einsetzt. Der Gedanke entlockt Peter jedoch nicht viel mehr als ein Schulterzucken. Justus kann eben einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass Peter mit Skinny zusammen wohnt – zusammen _ist_.

Bob hat sich mittlerweile ganz gut damit abgefunden, obwohl er es nach wie vor vermeidet, Skinny zu begegnen. Doch mit Justus ist es irgendwie anders.

Es ist nicht direkt so, dass sie nicht mehr miteinander reden würden – es ist einfach schwerer, den Kontakt aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn man sich nicht mehr jeden Tag in der Schule sieht. Und im Gegensatz zu Bob meldet Justus sich fast nie von sich aus. Und Peter hat keine Lust, ihm hinterher zu laufen.

Der Rest der Fahrt verläuft schweigend. Sie haben es auch nicht weit, der Block mit den billigen Mietwohnungen ist gleich um die Ecke.

„Damit die Cops nicht so weit fahren müssen“, witzelt Skinny manchmal. Dabei ist es gar nicht so schlimm, wie man vielleicht denken könnte.

Peter parkt den Wagen an der Straße, wie durch ein Wunder ist ein Platz direkt hinter dem altbekannten blauen Sportwagen frei.

Im zweiten Stock betreten sie ihre Wohnung, und kaum hat Skinny die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, drückt Peter ihn dagegen.

„Du hast also Tony die Freundin ausgespannt, ja?“, erkundigt er sich. Er meint es eigentlich nicht wirklich als Vorwurf, aber er hat gerade das Bedürfnis, Skinny zu ärgern. Die Arbeit war mal wieder todlangweilig, und er braucht ein bisschen Aufregung.

„Wäre es dir lieber, ich hätte behauptet, ihm den Freund ausgespannt zu haben?“, erwidert Skinny rein rhetorisch und grinst dabei so blöd, dass Peter ihn am liebsten küssen würde.

Ein vertrautes Gefühl, dem er jedoch nicht nachgibt. Denn Skinny ist kein großer Fan davon. Das hat er mehr als deutlich gemacht, als Peter es das letzte Mal versucht hat.

Schneller als Peter gucken kann, hat Skinny sein Messer aus der Hosentasche gezogen, lässt es aufschnappen, und bohrt die Spitze sanft in die weiche Haut unter Peters Kinn.

Mit einem atemlosen Lachen legt Peter den Kopf nach hinten, schaut zu Skinny auf. Genau das braucht er jetzt. Und was das angeht kann er sich auf Skinny verlassen.

„Ist da etwa jemand eifersüchtig?“, fragt Skinny leise, die Lippen direkt an Peters Ohr.

Sein Tonfall jagt einen Schauder durch Peters Körper, auch nach über einem Jahr verfehlt er seine Wirkung nicht.

Aber zumindest ein bisschen Widerstandskraft hat Peter gelernt.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne“, gibt er zurück, bemüht, die aufkeimende Erregung aus seiner Stimme heraus zu halten.

Skinny zeichnet mit der Messerspitze unsichtbare Muster auf Peters Hals. Eine Gänsehaut folgt dem kalten Metall, das er gerade so leicht aufsetzt, dass es die Haut nicht verletzt. Seine andere Hand hat Peters Hüfte gepackt, zieht ihn noch näher zu sich, und übt dabei Druck auf die blauen Flecken aus, die vom letzten Mal noch nicht ganz verblasst sind.

Das Geräusch, das Peter entschlüpft, kann sich nicht ganz entscheiden, ob es Seufzen oder Stöhnen werden will, und Skinny lacht leise.

„Vielleicht“, sagt er, gibt ihm einen Schubs, und Peter stolpert rückwärts in Richtung des Schlafzimmers.

Offiziell ist es Skinnys Zimmer. Doch Peters Zimmer ist wenig mehr als ein glorifizierter Besenschrank, in dem nur ein Bett steht, damit die Bullen nicht misstrauisch werden, sollten sie unerwartet mit einem Durchsuchungsbefehl vor der Tür stehen. Schlafen – und anderes – tun sie im Endeffekt doch immer in Skinnys Bett.

Im Türrahmen bleibt Peter stehen, hält sich links und rechts an der Wand fest.

„Ach, so hättest du das also gerne“, sagt Skinny leise. Er klappt das Messer wieder zu, schiebt es zurück in die Hosentasche. Dann gibt er Peter erneut einen Schubs, diesmal kräftiger.

Doch der krallt sich fest, weicht keinen Zentimeter.

Beim nächsten Mal schubst Skinny ihn mit beiden Händen, drückt mit genug Wucht gegen seine Schultern, dass er doch loslassen muss. Skinny setzt ihm nach, die Aggression wallt so plötzlich in ihm auf, dass es Peter Angst machen würde, wenn er es nicht bewusst provoziert hätte.

Mit der flachen Hand versetzt Skinny ihm eine Ohrfeige, die seinen Kopf zur Seite rucken lässt. Das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut klingt viel zu laut, und schon wieder entfährt Peter ein kurzes Lachen. Sein Puls beschleunigt sich, der leichte Schmerz gibt ihm ein tiefes Gefühl der Lebendigkeit.

„Mehr hast du nicht zu bieten?“, stichelt er.

Ein vertrauter Ausdruck lässt sich auf Skinnys Gesicht nieder, das manische Grinsen, das gemeine Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Du bist in der letzten Zeit ganz schön frech geworden, Schisser“, erwidert er leise.

Bevor Peter weiß, wie ihm geschieht, findet er sich auf dem Bett wieder.

Skinnys Hand schließt sich um seine Kehle, und die nächste Provokation bleibt ihm im Hals stecken.

Sein Atem wird schwerer, und Skinny lehnt sich zu seinem Ohr hinunter, während seine andere Hand sich an seiner Jeans zu schaffen macht.

„Ich sollte dir dringend mal das Maul stopfen...“, flüstert er.

Peter weiß ganz genau, wo das hin führt, und nur die Tatsache, dass er kaum noch Luft bekommt, verhindert, dass er schon wieder anfängt, zu betteln.

~*~

„Du nimmst mir den Spruch mit Tonys Freundin nicht ernsthaft übel, oder?“, fragt Skinny und zündet sich eine Zigarette an. Sein Ton klingt spöttisch, aber Peter ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er es tatsächlich ernst meint.

Peter lacht und klaut ihm die Zigarette. Ein böser Blick von Skinny trifft ihn, dann zündet er sich gezwungenermaßen eine neue an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, antwortet Peter dann. Er ringt einen Augenblick mit sich, bevor er anfügt: „Solange du nicht vorhast, es in die Tat umzusetzen.“

Kommunikation ist immer noch schwierig zwischen ihnen. Sie werden beide besser darin, glaubt Peter, aus den Worten des anderen die eigentliche Bedeutung zu lesen, aber zumindest er bemüht sich trotzdem, häufiger zu sagen, was er meint. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass Skinny ihn dafür auslacht. Was jedoch immer seltener vorkommt.

„Alter, hast du Tonys Freundin mal gesehen?“, sagt Skinny. Das ist nicht wirklich eine Antwort, aber Peter weiß schon, was er daraus zu machen hat.

Außerdem bringt es ihn zum Lachen. Wie Skinnys blöde Sprüche es eben fast immer tun.

„Du bist furchtbar“, wirft er Skinny vor, immer noch grinsend.

Eine ungewohnte Nachdenklichkeit schleicht sich auf dessen Gesicht. Für einen langen Moment antwortet Skinny nicht, raucht nur schweigend, und Peter fragt sich unwillkürlich, ob er etwas Falsches gesagt hat. Aufmerksam beobachtet er Skinny, der jedoch keinen Blick für ihn übrig hat, sondern die fleckige Decke betrachtet, als könnte sie ihm die Geheimnisse des Universums verraten.

„Und trotzdem bist du noch hier“, sagt er schließlich und klingt dabei so ehrlich erstaunt, dass es Peter plötzlich eng um die Brust (...das Herz?) wird.

„Ja, ich bin noch hier“, erwidert er leise. „Und so schnell wirst du mich auch nicht wieder los.“

Diese seltsam entrückten Momente, die Skinny gelegentlich hat, fühlen sich für Peter immer surreal an. Aber irgendwie wecken sie in ihm das Bedürfnis, Skinny zu versichern, dass er bei ihm sein will. Dass sie trotz aller Behauptungen, es wäre nicht so, doch etwas verbindet.

So schnell, wie er abgedriftet ist, kehrt Skinny zurück. „Du verdammte Klette“, gibt er mit einem Lachen zurück. Es klingt beinahe liebevoll.

Peter grinst ebenfalls wieder, drückt die Zigarette in dem Aschenbecher auf seinem Nachttisch aus, und rückt ein Stückchen dichter zu Skinny. Gerade so nah, dass er die Körperwärme spüren kann, sie sich jedoch nicht berühren. Denn auch das lässt Skinny nur selten zu.

Noch hat Peter allerdings nicht herausgefunden, ob Skinnys Verweigerung bestimmter Gesten etwas mit seiner Persönlichkeit zu tun hat, mit etwas, das er erlebt hat, oder ob es vielleicht sogar mit Peter selbst zusammenhängt.

Es würde ihn brennend interessieren, welche seiner vagen Vermutungen der Wahrheit am nächsten kommt, aber aus Skinny etwas heraus zu bekommen, ist ungefähr so, als wollte man einem ausgehungerten Hund einen Knochen entreißen.

Deswegen hat er schon vor einiger Zeit beschlossen, seine Neugier hinten anzustellen, und sich stattdessen damit zu arrangieren – und sich über die seltenen Momente zu freuen, wenn Skinny ihn doch mal zu sich zieht oder ihn im Vorbeigehen küsst und dann so tut, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Peter fühlt sich entspannt und zufrieden, und hätte nicht übel Lust, einfach liegen zu bleiben und direkt bis zum nächsten Morgen durchzuschlafen.

Das dumpfe Geräusch eines vibrierenden Handys treibt ihn schließlich doch wieder aus dem Bett.

Er folgt ihm bis zu seiner Jeans, die irgendwie in der Tür zum Flur zu liegen gekommen ist, und fummelt das Handy aus der Tasche.

Eine Nachricht von Bob, und für eine Sekunde denkt Peter: _Und dafür bin ich aufgestanden?[_ Denn wenn er ganz ehrlich ist, seit sie keine Fälle mehr bearbeiten, sind Bobs Nachrichten nur noch sehr selten dringend.

Aber jetzt hat er das Telefon schon in der Hand. Also öffnet er die Nachricht. Liest sie. Blinzelt, und liest sie noch einmal. Der Text bleibt gleich.

[Hast du Zeit herzukommen? Wir haben hier ein Problem… eventuell ein Fall?]

Auch beim dritten Lesen hat sich nichts geändert.

Peter wirft einen Blick zu Skinny, der schon halb eingepennt zu sein scheint. Eigentlich wollen sie heute Nacht noch raus gehen, mal schauen, was ihnen so begegnet.

Noch einmal sieht er auf die Nachricht. _Wir haben hier ein Problem_, das klingt, als hätten Bob und Justus zusammen die Entscheidung getroffen. Peter kann das Gefühl nicht ganz einordnen, dass sich bei der Erkenntnis in ihm breit macht.

Ein Teil von ihm will nichts mehr, als sich ins Auto zu setzen und nach L.A. zu fahren, um zusammen mit Justus und Bob Ermittlungen anzustellen. So wie früher. Doch der andere Teil hebt spöttisch die Augenbraue, erinnert ihn daran, wie lange Justus und er schon nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen haben, und fragt sehr lautstark, wie das gut gehen soll.

Außerdem hat Skinny wieder den Kopf gehoben, beobachtet ihn, und Peter fragt sich, was er wohl auf seinem Gesicht sieht.

Das Handy vibriert in seiner Hand, als eine neue Nachricht eingeht. Wieder von Bob. Diesmal nur ein einziges Wort.

[Bitte]

Das entscheidet die Sache.

„Ich hau noch mal kurz ab, okay?“, hört Peter sich fragen. „Bob hat mir gerade geschrieben, und es klingt wie ein Notfall.“

_Warum sagst du ihm nicht, dass es ein _Fall_ sein könnte?_, meldet sich eine höhnische kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, und Peter wartet halb darauf, dass Skinny ihm seine Lüge gleich um die Ohren haut.

Stattdessen nickt er nur. „Hau schon ab“, sagt er, und klingt dabei so verständnisvoll (wer hätte gedacht, dass er dieses Wort mal mit Skinny Norris in Verbindung bringen würde?), dass Peter sich fast schämt.

„Ich bin eh total fertig“, hängt Skinny an, lässt sich zurück auf die Kissen fallen, bevor Peter doch noch die Wahrheit sagen kann, „Dieser Möchtegern-Sklaventreiber hat uns mal wieder die Pausen gestrichen.“

Wieder einmal reckt ein blasser Abklatsch der alten gerechten Wut in Peter den Kopf. Skinnys Job bei der Umzugsfirma ist gut bezahlt, weil der Chef sie die Hälfte der Zeit schwarz arbeiten lässt. Deswegen kümmert er sich aber auch um keinerlei Regelungen zu maximalen Arbeitsstunden oder Pausenzeiten.

„Dann schlaf gut“, sagt Peter, doch das Lächeln droht, ihm zu verunglücken, „Wunder dich nicht, wenns bei mir ein bisschen später wird.“

Darauf reagiert Skinny nur mit dem lässigen Winken, das Peter so gut kennt, und das einem freundlichen Rausschmiss gleich kommt.

Er zieht sich schnell an, schnappt sich seine Schlüssel, und ist auch schon auf halbem Weg die Treppe hinunter, als er Bob antwortet.

[Bin unterwegs]


	2. for what it‘s worth – I‘d do it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mindless Self Indulgence – What Do They Know]

Als er vor dem Block in Los Angeles geparkt hat und vor dem Klingelschild steht, zögert Peter doch wieder.

Nicht wegen des _möglichen Falls_ oder wegen Bob, sondern einzig und allein wegen Justus.

Auch wenn Peter Bob schon ein paar Mal in der Wohnung besucht hat, die der sich mit ihrem Ersten Detektiv teilt, haben Peter und Justus sich seit ihrem Abschluss nur selten gesehen.

Justus reagiert immer noch komisch auf ihn, und ganz besonders auf jede unbedachte Erwähnung von Skinny.

Peter starrt die Klingel an und fragt sich, ob er sich wirklich da hinein wagen will. Ob er wirklich versuchen will, die alte Dynamik wieder zu finden. Will er wirklich wieder der alte Peter sein? Zweiter Detektiv – Peter Shaw?

Mit einem Seufzen drückt er auf die Klingel. Um diese Fragen kann er sich später kümmern. Erst einmal will er wissen, worum es hier überhaupt geht. Und wenn es gar nicht funktioniert, kann er jederzeit wieder nach Hause fahren.

„Peter?“, dringt Bobs Stimme aus der Gegensprechanlage.

Peter bejaht, das Summen in der Haustür erklingt, und bevor er es sich versieht, steht er schon vor der Wohnungstür, und Bob grinst ihn an.

„Schön, dass du da bist!“, begrüßt er ihn, und Peter weiß, dass Bob es ehrlich meint.

Ob er selbst der gleichen Meinung ist, weiß er noch nicht.

„Hallo, Peter“, ertönt Justus Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Wäre er inzwischen nicht geübter darin, seine Reaktionen zu verbergen, wäre Peter vermutlich zusammen gezuckt. Er hat vergessen, wie verdammt distanziert Justus klingen kann, wenn er will. Und offenbar will er.

Peter unterdrückt ein Seufzen und folgt Bob in die Küche.

Am Tisch sitzt Justus, den Kopf betont über einige Pläne gebeugt, die Peter nichts sagen. Auf dem Kühlschrank hockt Blacky, der bei Peters Anblick ein gekrächztes „Hallo! Hallo!“ von sich gibt. Peter muss lächeln. Wenigstens der dämliche Vogel freut sich immer, ihn zu sehen.

„Also, was ist los?“, erkundigt er sich dann.

Etwas widerwillig folgt er Bobs Aufforderung, sich an den Tisch zu setzen. Der Versuch, mehr auf Justus‘ Plänen zu erkennen, scheitert, als dieser sie zusammen schiebt und sich dazu herab lässt, Peter tatsächlich anzusehen.

„Schön, dass du es einrichten konntest“, sagt er, und klingt dabei so kühl, dass Peter lachen will. Damit er nicht gleich wieder etwas Gemeines sagt, richtet er seinen Blick schweigend auf Bob, der unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum rutscht.

Ein kleiner Teil von Peter will Mitleid mit ihm haben, mit Bob, dem Diplomaten, dem Sensiblen, dem Harmoniebedürftigen. Ist bestimmt nicht leicht für ihn, wie Justus und Peter sich verhalten. Aber das ist nicht Peters Baustelle.

Bob seufzt leise, dann gießt er sich ein Glas Orangensaft ein, nimmt einen kleinen Schluck, stellt das Glas wieder ab. Sein beinahe nervöses Verhalten macht Peter wahnsinnig und für einen Moment fragt er sich, ob Bobs Nachricht nur ein Vorwand war, um ihn hierher zu locken.

„Du weißt ja, dass ich nebenbei in der Bibliothek arbeite“, erklärt Bob dann, „und in der letzten Zeit sind da einige komische Sachen passiert. Angefangen hat es mit falsch einsortierten Büchern. Da haben wir uns noch nichts gedacht, aber dann standen Türen offen, die verschlossen bleiben sollen, und Tische und Sessel wurden verrückt.“

Er nimmt noch einen Schluck Saft. Peter riskiert einen kurzen Blick zu Justus, dessen Blick jedoch stur auf Bob gerichtet ist.

„Wir haben die Überwachungskameras gecheckt“, fährt Bob fort, „Aber in den Nächten, in denen etwas passiert ist, wurden gegen Mitternacht die Bildschirme schwarz und das Bild kam erst zwei Stunden später wieder. Tammy hat sich als Nachtwache im Monitorraum postiert, aber das gleiche Spiel. Und als sie durch die Räume gegangen ist, wurde sie niedergeschlagen und ist erst am nächsten Morgen wach geworden.

Wir haben keine Ahnung, was da vor sich geht, und Justus und ich sind bisher auch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen.“

Peter nickt langsam, versucht mit den Informationen Schritt zu halten. „Und da dachtet ihr euch, es wird vielleicht eher was, wenn...“

Erneut seufzt Bob. „Wenn wir alle drei wieder zusammen arbeiten, ja.“

„Das war nicht meine Idee“, meldet sich Justus zu Wort, und Peter kann sich nicht mehr beherrschen.

Er wirft Justus einen giftigen Blick zu. „Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet.“

Leise sagt Bob ihre Namen, versucht, sie zu beruhigen, aber Peter reicht es.

Flüchtig schaut er zu Bob hinüber, versucht ein kleines bisschen Entschuldigung zu kommunizieren. „Sorry, Bob, aber ich muss das jetzt ausdiskutieren.“

Über den Tisch hinweg fixiert er Justus. Der besieht sich auffällig unauffällig seine Fingernägel.

„Im Ernst, Justus, was ist dein verficktes Problem? Ist es, dass ich mit Skinny zusammen bin? Oder bist du immer noch angepisst, weil ich mich nicht getraut habe, euch das zu erzählen, weil ich wusste, dass du genau so reagieren würdest?“

Mit jedem Wort wird Peter lauter, unbeherrschter, springt schließlich von seinem Stuhl auf. Am Rande nimmt er wahr, wie Bob das Gesicht in den Händen vergräbt, doch sein Fokus bleibt auf Justus gerichtet, der sich immer noch weigert, ihn anzusehen.

„Verdammte Scheiße, antworte mir!“, entfährt es ihm und er schlägt mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.

Mit einem erschreckten Krächzen flattert Blacky in den Flur.

Da hebt Justus endlich den Blick, und Peter weiß nicht, wie er seinen Gesichtsausdruck deuten soll.

„Mein _verficktes Problem_, Peter, ist, dass du uns beide ein halbes Jahr lang belogen hast und damit auch fortgefahren wärst, wenn deine _Beziehung_ zu Skinny nicht durch ein zufälliges Zusammentreffen der Umstände ans Licht gekommen wäre.“

Justus redet so geschwollen und neutral wie immer, doch Peter kann sehen, wie ihm die Kontrolle langsam entgleitet.

„Mein Problem ist, dass dir diese Beziehung ganz offensichtlich nicht zum Vorteil gereicht, du jedoch auch nicht gewillt scheinst, Hilfe anzunehmen.“ Justus‘ Stimme wird schneidend, seine Hände gleiten fahrig über die Unterlagen vor ihm. „Mein Problem ist, dass einer meiner besten Freunde sich das Leben versaut, weil er sich nicht von einem verdammten Kriminellen fernhalten kann!“

Justus verstummt, senkt wieder den Blick, und Peter lässt sich schwer auf den Stuhl fallen. Das waren gerade mehr Informationen, als sein armer Kopf auf einmal aufnehmen konnte. Die Wut entweicht aus ihm wie Luft aus einem angestochenen Ballon.

„Zu allererst einmal ist es mein Leben“, sagt er dann, leiser, während er gleichzeitig versucht, seine Gedanken zu sortieren. „Und mit diesem Leben kann ich tun und lassen, was _ich_ für richtig halte. Und auch wenn du das nicht hören willst, ich will mit Skinny zusammen sein. Mir gefällt, wie es im Moment ist. Und es interessiert mich ehrlich gesagt einen Scheiß, was du davon hältst.“

Justus schluckt. Fast tut er Peter leid. Denn er merkt selbst, wie sehr Skinnys Lebenseinstellung inzwischen auf ihn abgefärbt hat. Vielleicht würde er anders mit Justus umgehen, wenn sich ihr Kontakt im letzten Jahr nicht auf ein oberflächliches Minimum beschränkt hätte.

Aber das ist nicht unbedingt seine Schuld – denn er hat es damals versucht, nachdem alles heraus gekommen war. Er hat sich mit Bob getroffen, und hätte auch mit Justus versucht, ruhig zu reden. Doch der hat nie gefragt.

„Peter, _er tut dir weh_“, sagt Justus plötzlich leise.

Peter wirft einen Blick zu Bob hinüber, der schuldbewusst aufsteht und sich am Wasserkocher zu schaffen macht. Aber Peter hatte auch vorher schon vermutet, dass Bob darüber mit Justus gesprochen hat. Er hat nie etwas anderes erwartet.

Er sieht zurück zu Justus. „Ja, und?“, erwidert er kühl, „Du von allen Leuten weißt doch bestimmt, dass wir nicht die einzigen sind, die sowas machen. Du bist doch sonst Wikipedia auf Beinen.“

Überrascht beobachtet er, wie Justus‘ Gesichtsausdruck für einen Sekundenbruchteil entgleist, als Peter über sich und Skinny als ‚wir‘ spricht. Irgendwie scheint Justus immer noch nicht wirklich verarbeitet zu haben, dass Peter sich nicht mehr nur als eine Einheit mit ihm und Bob betrachtet, sondern auch, und in letzter Zeit vielleicht sogar mehr, als eine Einheit mit Skinny.

Drei dampfende Tassen Tee werden auf dem Tisch abgestellt und Peter muss wider Willen lächeln. Der arme Bob hat es gerade wirklich nicht leicht mit ihnen.

Automatisch legt er die Hände um den Keramikbecher, atmet den Geruch von Minze ein. Irgendwie ist es beruhigend. Was vermutlich Bobs Absicht war.

Dann sieht er wieder zu Justus.

„Ich werde mein Leben, so wie ich es im Moment führe, nicht ändern, nur, weil du Skinny nicht magst oder traust“, sagt er und hört selbst, wie endgültig er klingt. „Schaffst du es, von deinem hohen Ross herunter zu kommen und dich damit zu arrangieren? Ansonsten sollte ich lieber gehen.“

Er sieht, wie die Worte bei Justus ankommen und kann es sich nicht verkneifen, noch anzuhängen: „Skinny wartet nämlich zuhause auf mich.“

„Dann geh doch!“, entfährt es Justus, wie aus dem Nichts.

Einen Augenblick starren sie sich nur an. Dann nickt Peter langsam und bedächtig. „Okay.“

Er löst die Hände von der Tasse, schiebt seinen Stuhl zurück und steht auf. Im nächsten Moment tragen seine Füße ihn schon in Richtung Tür. Wie von weit weg hört er, wie Bob seinen Namen sagt.

Im Flur holt Bob ihn ein, hält ihn am Arm fest, und Peter bleibt stehen. Doch er dreht sich nicht um.

„Gib mir fünf Minuten, um mit Just zu reden“, bittet Bob. „Nur fünf Minuten.“

Für eine Sekunde will Peter ablehnen, endgültig mit Justus brechen, endlich mit dem Thema durch sein. Doch dann reißt er sich zusammen. Eine letzte Chance. Mit knappem Nicken stimmt er zu.

Ein Hauch von Erleichterung zieht über Bobs Gesicht, dann geht er zurück in die Küche und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

Peter holt sein Handy hervor, beantwortet eine Nachricht von Jeffrey, eine von seinem Kollegen Damian, eine von Skinny. Skinnys ist bloß ein Fragezeichen, wie immer kein Wort zu viel.

[alles gut, dauert aber evt noch etwas], schreibt er zurück.

Er hat gerade Blacky von der Garderobe herunter gelockt, als die Küchentür wieder geöffnet wird.

Bob schaut ihn an, irgendwie vorsichtig. „Peter?“

Mit einem Seufzen nickt Peter, lässt Blacky zurück auf die Hutablage hüpfen und setzt sich wieder an den Tisch. Der Tee ist inzwischen etwas abgekühlt und er trinkt einen Schluck.

Justus räuspert sich. „Ich halte immer noch nichts davon, dass du mit Skinny zusammen bist. Aber ich werde mich bemühen, meine Meinung für mich zu behalten und es zu akzeptieren.“

Er klingt gezwungen, und Peter überlegt milde interessiert, wie Bob ihn wohl zu dem Statement überredet hat. Dann nickt er.

Bob und ihrer Freundschaft zuliebe wird er sich damit zufrieden geben. Und versuchen, sich ebenfalls etwas zurück zu halten.

„Okay“, sagt er leise, und dann noch einmal, „okay.“

Dann langt er nach den Plänen, die immer noch vor Justus liegen. Er wirft einen Blick darauf und wechselt ansatzlos das Thema. „Sind das die Grundrisse von der Bibliothek?“

Bob nickt, offenbar einigermaßen beruhigt. „Wir haben alle schon darüber gebrütet – Just, ich, Tammy, meine Chefin – aber bisher haben wir keine geheimen Räume oder sonst irgendwelche Besonderheiten gefunden“, erklärt er.

Stumm versenkt Peter sich in den Zeichnungen. Am Rande nimmt er wahr, wie Bob und Justus über seinen Kopf hinweg einen Blick wechseln, doch er ignoriert es ganz bewusst.

Es dauert ein paar Minuten, bis er mit den ganzen Linien etwas anfangen kann. Da er die Bibliothek noch nie von innen (oder außen) gesehen hat, ist er natürlich deutlich im Nachteil, doch seine erste Einschätzung deckt sich mit dem, was Bob gerade gesagt hat. Alles scheint aufzugehen, die Wände passen alle zusammen, nirgendwo scheinen ein paar Meter auf unerklärliche Weise abhanden gekommen zu sein.

„Wie gut muss man sein, um die Videoanlage auszuschalten?“, erkundigt er sich dann.

Justus winkt ab. „Ein determinierter Fünfjähriger könnte die knacken.“

„Alarmanlage?“

Bob schüttelt den Kopf. „Theoretisch ist das Gebäude gesichert, aber der Alarm hat nicht ausgelöst.“

Einem plötzlichen Einfall folgend blätterte Peter durch die Seiten. „Habt ihr irgendwo eine Liste mit allen Leuten, die einen Schlüssel haben?“

Da Bob gerade die Tasse zum Mund gehoben hat, antwortet wieder Justus. „Bob hat bei seiner Chefin eine angefordert, aber das dauert noch. Der Hauptcomputer stürzt im Moment ständig ab.“

Peter sieht von dem Grundriss des Erdgeschosses auf und hebt eine Augenbraue.

Justus zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist es Zufall, vielleicht gehört es zu den anderen Vorfällen.“

„Oder vielleicht hat in der Pause einer Pornos geguckt und nen Virus runter geladen“, vervollständigt Peter murmelnd. Erst vor drei Wochen hatte die Surfschule ähnliche Probleme –die Erklärung war letzteres. Damian war beinahe im Erdboden versunken, als es heraus gekommen war.

„Was sind da eigentlich für Schlösser eingebaut?“, erkundigt er sich dann.

„Diese Sicherheitsschlösser“, antwortet Bob, „die sie gerade in so vielen Gebäuden einbauen.“

Peter schnalzt mit der Zunge. „Die kann jeder Jugendliche mit nem Dietrichset und jeder geübte Einbrecher mit ner Büroklammer knacken“, sagt er, und ignoriert die überraschten (und in Justus‘ Fall auch leicht misstrauischen) Blicke seiner… Kollegen?

Erneut nimmt er sich die Pläne vor. Es ärgert ihn, dass er sich nichts davon bildlich vorstellen kann. Die Maßangaben sind ja schön und gut, aber in echt sieht das doch immer irgendwie anders aus.

„Stimmen die Pläne eigentlich hundertprozentig?“, fragt er dann.

Justus nickt. „Davon ist auszugehen.“

Überrascht zieht Peter die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Habt ihr das noch nicht überprüft?“

Seine… Freunde wechseln einen Blick. „So genau habe ich nicht drauf geachtet“, gibt Bob zögernd zu.

„Dann sollten wir uns das morgen mal vor Ort ansehen!“, beschließt Justus.

Peter seufzt. Er war schon hunderttausend Mal in dieser Situation und gerade weiß er nicht, ob er resigniert sein oder sich über die Vertrautheit freuen soll.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das dir und Bob geht, aber ich muss morgen Nachmittag arbeiten“, stellt er fest. Das ist… nicht ganz die Wahrheit.

„Und ich hab morgen Nachmittag eine Englisch-Vorlesung, die ich nicht schwänzen kann“, stimmt Bob zu.

Justus sieht von einem zum anderen. „Also Samstag?“, schlägt er vor und klingt dabei ausnahmsweise, als würde er eine Diskussion zulassen.

_Wer hätte das gedacht_, stichelt die gemeine Stimme in Peters Kopf. _Justus Jonas erlaubt anderen Leuten eigene Terminpläne._

Er steckt die kleine Stimme wieder in ihre Kiste zurück und nickt. Bob tut es ihm gleich.

„Gegen halb vier würde mir passen“, sagt Peter, in vollem Bewusstsein der Tatsache, dass es ihm früher genauso passen würde, und dass Justus garantiert so früh wie möglich dort sein will. Aber eigentlich wollte er den Samstag gemütlich mit Skinny und ein paar Kumpels am Strand verbringen. Außerdem will er sehen, wie weit Justus Zugeständnisse macht.

Doch wider Erwarten beschwert der sich nicht, obwohl Peter seinem verkrampften Nicken ansieht, dass er gerne würde.

Peter muss sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Ach so, bevor zu fragst“, meldet Bob sich wieder zu Wort, „Es gibt keine Legenden, keine Geistergeschichten, keine Gerüchte über diese Bibliothek. Nichts. Nada. Sie wurde vor fünfzehn Jahren von einem Mr Simon Hayward gestiftet, und finanziert sich noch immer über sein Erbe und über Spenden von außerhalb.

Mr Hayward war ein Literaturprofessor, Einzelkind aus reicher Familie. Er ist vor fünf Jahren unverheiratet und kinderlos gestorben. Ich hab wirklich alles überprüft, und es sieht absolut sauber aus.“

Peter lauscht aufmerksam, spielt unbewusst mit dem Feuerzeug herum, das er aus der Hosentasche gefischt hat. Normalerweise ist das _warum_ ihr bester Ansatzpunkt, um auf das _wer_ zu kommen, doch in diesem Fall scheint das nicht zu funktionieren.

Sein Blick fällt auf die Küchenuhr. Überrascht stellt er fest, wie spät es schon geworden ist. Zwischen dem Streit mit Justus und dem Hin und Her, um ihn erstmal auf den aktuellen Stand zu bringen, fühlt es sich an, als seien erst zehn Minuten vergangen.

„Ich muss los“, beschließt er. Vor allem muss er sich das alles erst noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. All die Informationen, mit denen er gefüttert worden ist. Und die Frage, ob er das hier wirklich will. Und wenn ja, wie er es Skinny erzählen soll.

„Kann ich die mitnehmen?“, erkundigt er sich und deutet auf die Pläne. „Ich würde mir die gerne noch mal anschauen.“ _Und zwar morgen Nachmittag, wenn Skinny noch bei der Arbeit ist._

„Klar“, sagt Bob, und Justus sieht aus, als ob er widersprechen will.

Beinahe hätte Peter die Pläne wieder auf den Tisch geknallt. Stattdessen klemmt er sie unter den Arm und verabschiedet sich.

~*~

Als Peter nach Hause kommt, ist Skinny doch noch wach. Er steht im Dunkeln auf dem kleinen Balkon im Wohnzimmer und raucht.

Schweigend gesellt Peter sich zu ihm, nimmt sich eine Zigarette und lässt zu, dass Skinny ihm Feuer gibt.

Für eine Weile schauen sie einfach nur runter zur Straße, rüber zu dem kleinen Park auf der anderen Seite. Nicht zum ersten Mal bedauert Peter, dass sie von so vielen Hochhäusern umgeben sind, sonst könnten sie vielleicht bis rüber zum Pier und dem Ozean sehen. Obwohl Peter den ganzen Vormittag auf dem Wasser war, vermisst er es schon wieder.

„Hat der Notfall sich geklärt?“, fragt Skinny schließlich, leise, als wäre er sich noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er die angenehme Stille durchbrechen will.

Peter fällt auf, dass er es vermeidet, Bobs Namen zu sagen. Eine vertraute Eigenheit, die ihn zum Lächeln bringt.

„Ja, alles halb so schlimm“, erwidert er. Er bietet keine weiteren Informationen an, und Skinny fragt nicht nach und so versinken sie wieder in Schweigen.

Es ist so angenehm, bemerkt Peter nicht zum ersten Mal, wenn man sich nicht immer erklären muss. Skinny erlaubt ihm, auch einfach mal nicht alles zu erzählen, und alles was er im Gegenzug verlangt, ist der gleiche Gefallen. Wenn Skinny etwas über allem respektiert, dann ist es Privatsphäre.

Mit den Unterarmen stützt Peter sich auf der kühlen Metallumrandung ab. Neben ihm drückt Skinny die Kippe aus, bevor er es ihm gleich tut. Mit einer beinahe unmerklichen Bewegung ist Skinny so dicht zu ihm herüber gerutscht, dass ihre Schultern sich sanft berühren und er die Wärme durch das dünne T-Shirt spüren kann.

Unten rauschen noch immer Autos vorbei, ein Streifenwagen mit Blaulicht braust die Straße entlang.

Peter schnippt den Zigarettenstummel über das Geländer und lehnt sich vorsichtig mehr bei Skinny an. Als dieser sich ihm nicht entzieht, legt er den Kopf auf Skinnys Schulter ab.

Der Hauch eines Seufzens dringt an Peters Ohren, und der Körper neben ihm entspannt sich ein wenig.

Manche Dinge ändern sich eben nie, denkt Peter abwesend, und Skinny Norris benimmt sich immer noch, als wäre er ständig auf der Flucht.

„Alles okay bei dir?“, fragt Peter leise, eine Frage, die er recht oft stellt. Bei Skinny weiß man nie so genau, woran man ist, aber manchmal gibt er sogar eine ehrliche Antwort.

Dieses Mal ist es bloß ein Nicken, das Peter neben sich spürt.

Er weiß nicht genau, ob er Skinny das glauben kann. Vielleicht ist es aber auch nur sein eigenes schlechtes Gewissen, das den Kopf hebt und ihn fragt, warum er Skinny nicht von dem Fall erzählt.

Einige weitere Augenblicke verstreichen.

Als in der Ferne eine Sirene aufheult, und sich andere anschließen, löst Peter sich vorsichtig vom Geländer und von Skinny.

„Komm, lass uns zu Bett gehen“, sagt er, „Wir müssen morgen beide früh raus.“

Wieder nickt Skinny, wendet sich nach einem letzten Blick hinunter ebenfalls um.

Peter will die leeren Bierflaschen vom kleinen Tisch mit in die Wohnung nehmen, doch dort steht gar nichts. Skinny ist in letzter Zeit immer häufiger nüchtern, und Peter weiß nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen oder Sorgen machen soll.

Sie gehen ins Schlafzimmer hinüber, als Peter das Licht über dem Bett einschaltet, ist es fast zu grell.

„Scheiße, mach das aus! Die Straßenlaternen sind hell genug!“, flucht Skinny und Peter muss lachen.

„Das bleibt an“, widerspricht er, „Sonst flieg ich gleich wieder über deine dämlichen Arbeitsschuhe!“

Denn während Peter zumindest einigermaßen Ordnung halten kann, wenn er will, neigt Skinny dazu, alles einfach fallen zu lassen, wo er steht, und es dort liegen zu lassen, bis er es irgendwann wieder braucht.

Skinny grinst. „Das sah schon witzig aus, wie du da umher gestolpert bist.“

Auf dem Weg ins Bad schlägt Peter nach ihm, doch Skinny weicht ihm aus, indem er sich einfach aufs Bett fallen lässt.

Als Peter die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu zieht, hört er Skinnys Stimme aus dem Schlafzimmer: „Mach hinne, ich will pennen, okay?“

Lächelnd nimmt er seine Zahnbürste aus dem Schrank und dreht die Zahnpastatube auf.

Für einen Moment ist er einfach nur mit sich und der Welt zufrieden.

Bis die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sich erneut hämisch erkundigt, wann er Skinny zu erzählen gedenkt, dass Die Drei Fragezeichen wieder offiziell im Geschäft sind. Hastig schiebt er den Gedanken wieder beiseite. Aber das schlechte Gewissen bleibt.


	3. if you wanna get in trouble, baby, that’s what we do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Royal Republic – Good To Be Bad]

Am nächsten Tag bringt die Arbeit Peter mal wieder beinahe um den Verstand.

Menschen, die mehr Geld als Verstand haben, nie zuvor das Meer aus der Nähe gesehen haben, sich aber für begnadete Surfer halten, weil sie schon mal auf einem virtuellen Board gestanden haben, sind ihm ein Gräuel.

Aber sie zahlen gut. Und definitiv zu viel, aber das ist schließlich das ganze Geschäftsmodell von Tourismus.

Wenigstens ist ein Ende seiner Schicht absehbar. Er sammelt noch die letzten Boards ein, stellt sie weg, dann kann er gehen. Denn der Großteil der betuchten Kundschaft ist sich natürlich zu fein, den Scheiß selber aufzuräumen.

Auf dem Weg zum Auto winkt er Damian zu, der gerade seine Schicht begonnen hat.

Zuhause zieht er zuerst die wirklich Augenkrebs erregende Uniform der Surfschule aus, und setzt sich dann mit den Plänen auf den Balkon. Tagsüber ist die Luft dort miserabel, wenn die Abgase von der Straße hinauf ziehen, aber er sitzt trotzdem lieber dort als im Wohnzimmer, wo die Sonne durch das andere Fenster direkt auf seinen Rücken brennen würde.

Er legt die Füße auf der mittleren Strebe des Geländers ab, die Pläne auf dem Schoß, und zündet sich erstmal eine Zigarette an.

Mit einem Seufzen macht er die Augen zu.

Will er wirklich wieder anfangen, mit Justus und Bob zu ermitteln?

Das ist die große Frage, auf die er eine Antwort finden muss.

Was will er?

Ein Teil von ihm will nichts mehr, als sich mit seinen alten Freunden wieder ins Abenteuer zu stürzen. Schon den ganzen Tag hat sein Gehirn im Hintergrund leise gerattert, sich unterschwellig mit dem Fall beschäftigt.

Doch kann er wirklich das Spagat schaffen – mit Justus und Bob Detektiv spielen, ohne Skinny zu verlieren?

Denn auch wenn er sonst nicht genau weiß, was er möchte, bei dem Gedanken wird ihm trotz der Wärme kalt.

Bevor sein Kopf in Katastrophenszenarien abdriften kann, versucht er rational an die Sache heran zu gehen. Skinny hat sich früher schließlich nicht allzu sehr daran gestört, was Peter, Justus und Bob gemacht haben, solange sie ihm nicht in die Quere gekommen sind. Und auch wenn er der Grund war, warum sie sich gestritten haben, es war nur indirekt seine Schuld – und vielleicht nicht einmal seine Absicht.

Verärgert drückt Peter die Zigarette aus.

Der eigentliche Grund für das damalige Drama war er. Und seine Unfähigkeit, die Karten von Anfang an offen auf den Tisch zu legen.

Wenn er tatsächlich eine Neuauflage der Drei Fragezeichen versuchen will, muss er es Skinny sagen. Und zwar gleich, nicht erst, wenn sie schon seit drei Wochen ermitteln.

Womit sich der Kreis wieder geschlossen hätte.

_Will_ er eine Neuauflage?

Er sieht auf die Pläne hinunter. Es juckt ihm in den Fingern, sich noch einmal mit ihnen zu beschäftigen, noch einmal ganz genau zu überprüfen, ob die Maßangaben, die Wände aufgehen.

Seufzend faltet er den großen Plan des Erdgeschosses auseinander.

Wem will er hier eigentlich etwas vormachen? Das Interesse für das Geheimnis ist immer noch da. Nur, dass er dieses Mal die Spannung zwischen sich und Justus in Kauf nehmen muss, um es zu lösen.

Er schüttelt eine neue Zigarette aus der Schachtel.

Ausprobieren kostet ja nichts. Und wenn sie sich morgen in der Bibliothek nicht gleich wieder an die Kehle gehen, wenn die Zusammenarbeit mit Justus und Bob tatsächlich noch möglich ist, machen sie weiter.

Ob er Skinny nun heute oder übermorgen davon erzählt, wird schon niemanden umbringen. Und im Gegensatz zu einem gewissen Ersten Detektiv nimmt er es Peter auch nicht gleich übel, wenn er zu der ein oder anderen Notlüge greift.

Also vertieft Peter sich seufzend wieder in die Pläne.

~*~

Skinny bringt Pizza mit, als er nach Hause kommt.

Noch immer kommt es Peter surreal vor, wenn Skinny seine Lieblingspizza holt, ohne vorher fragen zu müssen. Aber andererseits – war es nicht schon immer so, dass Skinny wusste, was Peter braucht?

Sie essen schweigend, draußen auf dem Balkon. Peter genießt es. Auch wenn er Skinny nur sehr ungern mit Kelly vergleicht – das ist ungefähr so, als würde man eine Schwalbe mit einer Schlange vergleichen – dieses einvernehmliche Schweigen lag ihr nie. Oder zumindest nicht mit Peter.

„Ich muss nachher noch ein bisschen raus, willst du mitkommen?“, sagt Skinny schließlich.

Peter nickt und muss ein Grinsen unterdrücken. In klassischer Skinny-Manier sagt der natürlich mal wieder nicht, was er eigentlich meint. Nämlich, dass sich irgendwo – vermutlich im Futter seiner Jeansjacke – ein Päckchen Drogen verbirgt, das er unter die Leute bringen muss.

Sie lassen die Pizzakartons in einer Ecke des Balkons liegen. Dort, wo sich schon ein kleiner Haufen davon stapelt.

Dann gehen sie in den kleinen Park gegenüber. Unter den Bäumen sammelt sich schon Zwielicht und es riecht nach Rauch – von Zigaretten, Gras, einem illegalen Lagerfeuer, das irgendjemand entzündet hat.

Sie setzen sich auf das untere Ende einer breiten Rutsche, die halb von Buschwerk überwuchert ist. Um diesen Flecken Grün kümmert sich schon lange niemand mehr. Unrat sammelt sich um einen übervollen Mülleimer ein paar Meter weiter. Peter sieht es sich nicht näher an, nur das Glänzen einer Nadel fällt ihm ins Auge.

Skinny zündet ihnen einen Joint an, und es dauert nicht lange, bis das erste bekannte Gesicht auftaucht.

Sie sind nur unregelmäßig hier, aber Peter weiß genau, dass andere ihren Platz einnehmen, wenn sie nicht da sind.

Für eine Weile ist es ein unstetes Kommen und Gehen. Es ist nicht übermäßig spannend, aber Peter genießt es einfach, mit Skinny umher zu sitzen und ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er kleine Tütchen gegen zerknitterte Geldscheine tauscht, und mehr oder weniger geschickt versucht, noch ein bisschen Kontakt zu den Gestalten zu knüpfen.

Dann ertönt ein ungewöhnliches Geräusch, das Peter zusammen zucken lässt. Jemand pfeift laut und schief eine Melodie, das Intro einer Serie, das Peter jedoch gerade partout nicht zuordnen kann. Von einem Moment auf den nächsten kommt Bewegung in die verschiedenen Gestalten, die sich unter den Bäumen herumdrücken.

Als Skinny mit einem Fluch ebenfalls aufspringt, braucht Peter noch eine halbe Sekunde länger, bis ihm klar wird, was er da gerade hört.

Eine Warnung. Vor der Polizei.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken folgt er Skinny tiefer in den Park hinein, weg von der Straße, dorthin, wo ein hoher Maschendrahtzaun den Park von einem dreckigen Schulhof abgrenzt.

Sie laufen, zusammen mit zwei Mädchen, die gerade ihr Geld bei Skinny losgeworden sind und ebenfalls den Arm des Gesetzes fürchten, schlüpfen dann durch ein Loch im Zaun, das hinter einigen großen Büschen verborgen ist.

„Scheiße!“ Abrupt hält Skinny inne. Peter kommt hinter ihm zum Stehen, schielt an ihm vorbei.

Der Eingang des Schulhofes ist ebenfalls durch einen Streifenwagen abgeriegelt. Ein anderer kleiner Dealer, den Peter wiedererkennt, ist bereits von Beamten zu Boden gebracht worden und wird gerade durchsucht.

Rechts und links von ihnen ragen Wände auf – die Schule auf der einen Seite, ein Wohnblock auf der anderen Seite. Hinter ihnen drehen die Mädchen wieder um.

„Was machen wir jetzt?“, flüstert Peter, bekämpft die Panik, die immer noch in ihm aufsteigt, wenn die Polizei ihnen zu nahe kommt, wenn er nachts mit Skinny unterwegs ist.

Skinny vor ihm ist angespannt, genauso hin und her gerissen zwischen Flucht nach vorn und umkehren wie Peter. Es kann nur noch Sekunden dauern, bis die Bullen sie sehen.

Da geht neben ihnen ein Fenster auf. Skinny wirbelt herum.

Ein junger Mann grinst sie an und Peter atmet auf.

Matej, einer von Skinnys Kumpeln hier in Santa Monica, Sohn tschechischer Einwanderer und ein erstklassiger Fälscher, winkt sie heran.

Er tritt beiseite und hastig klettern Skinny und Peter in seine Wohnung. Hinter ihnen werden die Polizisten aufmerksam, lautes Rufen ertönt, doch Matej schließt einfach wieder das Fenster.

Auf dem Sofa, neben dem Peter sich nun plötzlich wieder findet, sitzt noch jemand, doch bevor er sich die Person genauer anschauen kann, hat Matej sie in den Flur geschoben.

„Wenn ihr schnell seid, könnt ihr vorne raus, bevor die Cops rausbekommen haben, welcher Aufgang das ist!“, erklärt er.

Das lassen Peter und Skinny sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen, und so laufen sie wieder los.

An der Eingangstür halten sie kurz inne, wechseln einen Blick, kommen dann zu dem Schluss, dass sie sowieso nur einen Versuch haben.

Peter reißt die Tür auf, folgt Skinny ins Freie.

Zu ihrer Linken ertönt ein Rufen, also rennt Skinny nach rechts, Peter dicht auf seinen Fersen.

Hastig biegen sie um die Ecke, verschwinden aus dem Sichtfeld ihrer Verfolger, schlagen dann prompt den nächsten Haken.

Peter läuft einfach nur, verlässt sich auf Skinnys Kenntnis der Straßen und Gassen. Denn der hat sich schon kurz nach ihrem Einzug einen Überblick verschafft, hat Abkürzungen und Schleichwege ausgekundschaftet.

Beinahe genießt Peter es – einfach zu laufen, ohne sich auf das Wohin konzentrieren zu müssen, das Rasseln von Skinnys Atem vor ihm, das Klopfen seines eigenen Herzens, die Welt, die an ihm vorbei fliegt.

Schließlich folgt er Skinny einige Stufen hinab, unter eine dunkle Unterführung, wo sie inne halten.

„Ich glaube“, presst Skinny hervor, während er nach Luft schnappt, „Ich glaube, wir haben sie abgehängt.“

Und wie immer ist das der Moment, in dem bei Peter das hysterische Lachen einsetzt.

Zwar sind es nicht immer die Bullen, vor denen sie flüchten, aber im letzten Jahr haben sie öfter den ein oder anderen Sprint einlegen müssen, um unangenehmen Konsequenzen zu entgehen.

Skinny fällt in das Lachen ein, immer noch atemlos, und nebeneinander lehnen sie an der dreckigen Betonwand.

Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt haben, ertönt neben Peter ein leises Klicken, ein Feuerzeug flammt auf, dann glüht das Ende einer Zigarette.

„Scheiße, ich hoffe, du findest den Rückweg noch“, sagt Peter grinsend. Denn er wäre hoffnungslos verloren.

„Scheiße, das hoffe ich auch!“, erwidert Skinny, aber er klingt nicht so, als würde es ihm ernsthaft Sorgen bereiten.

Dann beschreibt das Glühen eine knappe Geste. „Los, auf die Knie.“ Das Lachen in Skinnys Stimme hat dem vertrauten Befehlston Platz gemacht.

Das Grinsen rutscht von Peters Gesicht, und automatisch steht er aufrechter. „Was?“

„Runter auf den Boden, habe ich gesagt“, wiederholt Skinny ohne einen Hauch von Heiterkeit.

Der drohende Unterton lässt immer noch Peters Knie weich werden, und im nächsten Moment findet er sich auf denselben wieder.

~*~

Der Nachmittag am Strand hat Peter gut getan.

Sie haben sich mit Kumpels von Skinny getroffen, und einfach im Sand gesessen, Bier getrunken und geraucht. Ein bisschen hat Peter Jeffrey vermisst, hat vermisst, mit ihm zu surfen, aber der hat bald ein wichtiges Spiel und wenn er sein Stipendium nicht verlieren will, muss er trainieren.

Für einen Moment hat es Peter darüber nachsinnen lassen, wie es wohl hätte sein können. Wo er wohl wäre, wenn Bob damals nicht ans Telefon gegangen wäre, oder wenn sie nie zu dieser Strandparty gegangen wären. Vielleicht würde er dann gerade mit Jeffrey zusammen trainieren, würden sich in ihrer Wohnung Bücher stapeln, weil er brav Sport studieren würde, wie alle es von ihm erwartet haben.

Aber er ist zu keinem Schluss gekommen, ob er diese andere Zukunft gerne gelebt hätte, oder ob er mit dieser glücklicher ist.

Also hat er einfach neben Skinny gesessen, sich Matejs Geistergeschichten angehört und Mückes Verschwörungstheorien, und hat selbst ein paar Anekdoten über reiche Idioten zum Besten gegeben.

Alles in allem ein gelungener Tag, auch wenn er viel zu früh aufbrechen musste, um rechtzeitig an der Bibliothek zu sein. Zu Skinny hat er nur gesagt, dass er mit Bob und Justus verabredet ist – was technisch gesehen nicht gelogen ist.

Ihm entgeht nicht, dass er damals genauso angefangen hat – es ist nicht gelogen, solange er nur etwas verschweigt. Diesmal, schwört er sich, wird er es nicht so schief gehen lassen.

Aber bei dem Fall handelt es sich ja sowieso nur um eine temporäre Sache. Und er wird Skinny davon erzählen. Bald. Er muss nur den richtigen Zeitpunkt abpassen.

Die Bibliothek ist ein verhältnismäßig kleines Gebäude – nur drei Stockwerke, zwischen Bürotürmen. Es sieht einigermaßen modern aus und scheint auch gut gepflegt zu werden.

Bob und Justus warten bereits am Eingang auf Peter. Er geht zu ihnen hinüber, begrüßt sie, weigert sich jedoch, sich für seine kleine Verspätung zu entschuldigen. Der Verkehr in L.A. ist eben manchmal einfach unberechenbar und Peter hasst ihn leidenschaftlich.

Gerade als Bob die Tür des Haupteingangs aufstoßen will, hält Peter ihn zurück.

„Ich will mir mal kurz die Schlösser anschauen“, sagt er.

In der Hocke begutachtet er das Schloss, ist sich übermäßig den beobachtenden Blicken in seinem Rücken bewusst. Es ist, wie Bob gesagt hat. Das Schloss ist neu, aber nicht besonders gut. Wie jemand erlauben konnte, dass so etwas als ‚Sicherheitsschloss‘ verkauft wird, ist Peter schleierhaft.

„Wie gesagt“, er steht wieder auf, „die sind leicht zu knacken, aber wenn hier jemand ohne Schlüssel zugange war, war er wirklich gut. Keine Kratzer, kein gar nichts. Ich würde das nicht so sauber hinkriegen.“

Wieder wechseln seine Freunde einen Blick, und Peter verdreht die Augen. Er ist schon immer der mit dem Dietrichset gewesen und früher hat das keinen von ihnen gestört. Aber jetzt, wo er mit Skinny zusammen ist, trauen sie ihm plötzlich alle möglichen Schandtaten zu. Aber er zwingt sich, seinen Kommentar für sich zu behalten.

Sie gehen hinein. Drinnen ist es kühl und ruhig. Ein blasser junger Mann, der Peter vage bekannt vorkommt, steht mit einem Putzwagen im Vorraum. Dahinter ist ein langer Ausleihtresen, hinter dem die Regale beginnen.

Eine Frau mit grauem Haar und weichen koreanischen Gesichtszügen kommt auf sie zu.

„Das ist die Chefin“, murmelt Bob, bevor er ein Lächeln anknipst und ihr entgegen geht.

„Mrs Ahn!“, begrüßt er sie. Dann deutet er auf seine Kollegen. „Das sind Justus und Peter, von denen ich Ihnen erzählt habe.“

Justus tritt neben Bob, zieht etwas aus der Hosentasche, und Peter will das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Stumm betet er, dass Justus nicht das vorhat, was er befürchtet.

„Guten Tag, Mrs Ahn. Ich bin Justus Jonas“, stellt er sich vor. Und Peter könnte den Satz im Schlaf vervollständigen. „Darf ich Ihnen unsere Karte geben?“

Peter beobachtet, wie Justus der Bibliotheksleiterin das altvertraute Stück Pappe überreicht. Es überrascht ihn selbst, wie resigniert ihn der Anblick macht. _Here we go again_, schießt es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Die Telefonnummer ist leider nicht mehr aktuell“, fügt Justus hinzu. „Wir sind noch nicht dazu gekommen, neue Karten drucken zu lassen.“

Vielleicht bildet Peter sich das ein, aber er hat das Gefühl, dass Justus ihm bei diesen Worten einen schnellen Blick zu wirft. Als würde er sich die gleiche Frage stellen – lohnt es sich, neue Karten zu drucken? Peter kann es ihm nicht beantworten. Noch nicht, vielleicht.

Mrs Ahn liest still die Karte, und Peter ist seltsam erleichtert, als sie nicht nach den drei Fragezeichen darauf fragt. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er Justus‘ Erläuterungen zu dem Thema gerade ertragen könnte.

„Wollt ihr euch im Büro die Videoaufzeichnungen ansehen oder wollt ihr euch erst im Gebäude umschauen?“, erkundigt Mrs Ahn sich. Ihre Stimme ist ruhig und geschäftsmäßig, und Peter mag sie unwillkürlich.

„Wir würden uns gerne erstmal umschauen“, meldet er sich zu Wort. Diesmal hat er sich den Seitenblick von Justus definitiv nicht eingebildet. Aber wenn sie wieder zusammen arbeiten wollen, wird Justus sich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass Peter nicht mehr brav hinter ihm stehen und seine Anweisungen befolgen wird.

Mrs Ahn nickt. „Bob kennt sich ja aus. Ich bin oben im Büro, wenn ihr mich braucht.“ Damit geht sie davon, verschwindet durch eine schmale Seitentür vor dem Ausleihtresen.

„Dann kommt mal mit“, sagt Bob und marschiert los.

Peter holt die Pläne hervor und wirft schon mal einen Blick darauf. Der Eingangsbereich scheint von den Ausmaßen her jedenfalls zu den Angaben in den Unterlagen zu passen.

Am Ausleihtresen stellt Bob ihnen noch kurz Tammy vor, die sich als eine hochgewachsene Latina Anfang 30 mit kurzem Haar und Hosenträgern über dem weißen T-Shirt entpuppt.

Als Justus sie fragt, ob ihr irgendetwas aufgefallen ist, bevor sie niedergeschlagen wurde, schüttelt sie bloß den Kopf und wünscht ihnen viel Glück bei ihrer Suche, denn „Die verdammten Schweine haben meinen Baseballschläger mitgehen lassen.“ Wider Willen hat Peter Respekt vor den Einbrechern – Tammy mit Baseballschläger ist definitiv ein ernstzunehmender Gegner.

Dann spazieren sie zwischen die Regale. Der Geruch nach Büchern, nach Staub und altem Papier kitzelt Peter in der Nase.

„Die meisten Vorfälle waren im ersten Stock“, erklärt Bob und steuert die breite Steintreppe an, die am entfernten Ende des großen Raumes – an der östlichen Seite, der Windrose auf den Papieren zufolge – nach oben führt.

Diese etwas unpraktische Bauweise ist Peter schon auf den Plänen aufgefallen – Besucher müssen quer durch das Erdgeschoss, wenn sie in die oberen Stockwerke wollen. Niemand scheint eine gute Erklärung dafür zu haben. Aber da sonst alles aufzugehen scheint, haben sie sich auch noch keine allzu großen Gedanken darüber gemacht.

Peter achtet aufmerksam auf ihre Umgebung – früher hat er manchmal mit Justus diskutiert, wie genau denn so ein _Hinweis_ aussehen soll, aber im Laufe der Jahre hat er die Wahrheit des Satzes ‚man erkennt es, wenn man es sieht‘ verstanden.

Bisher fällt ihm jedoch nichts auf, auch im Zusammenspiel mit den Plänen nicht.

Die Regale im ersten Stock scheinen noch labyrinth-artiger angeordnet zu sein als die im Erdgeschoss und Peter ist ehrlich beeindruckt, dass Bob sich offenbar problemlos zurecht findet. Er führt sie zur Nordwand hinüber, hält schließlich vor einem Regal mit Geheimdienstgeschichte inne.

„Hier haben die meisten Bücher gefehlt“, sagt er und macht eine Geste über das gesamte Regal. „Das ist uns speziell aufgefallen, weil diese Bücher nicht übermäßig beliebt sind, und nur bei einer ganz bestimmten Gruppe von Leuten. Und die kennen wir fast alle, die würden die Bücher niemals so falsch einsortieren. Wir haben neulich Bücher über den Mossad und die CIA drüben bei den Philosophie-Lehrbüchern gefunden.“

Dann deutet er am Regal vorbei zu einer schmalen Seitentür. „Und diese Tür führt ins zweite Treppenhaus, das hoch zum Büro führt. Die Tür ist immer abgeschlossen, aber Mrs Ahn meinte, dass sie neulich offen stand, als sie morgens hergekommen ist.“

Als Peter gerade den Mund öffnen will, schüttelt Bob schon den Kopf. „Fingerabdrücke zu nehmen ist Blödsinn, es fassen einfach zu viele Leute die Sachen hier an. Und wenn es jemand mit einem Schlüssel ist, könnte er oder sie auch berechtigt sein, die Tür zu benutzen.“

„Na gut“, sagt Justus und schaut sich um. „Teilen wir uns auf.“

Er schickt Bob in eine Richtung, Peter in die andere, und beschäftigt sich selbst erstmal mit dem Regal direkt vor seiner Nase.

Peter geht zur Seitentür hinüber. Probehalber drückt er die Klinke, aber wie erwartet ist sie verschlossen. Laut Bob wurde Tammy niedergeschlagen, direkt nachdem sie durch diese Tür gegangen war. Schnell überprüft er den Anschlag – die Tür öffnet sich in den Raum hinein, sodass sich jemand im Dunkeln wunderbar hinter dem Türblatt hätte verstecken können.

Seufzend schaut er sich um. Dann faltet er den Plan für den ersten Stock auseinander. Gedanklich zeichnet er die Regale ein, vor denen sie gerade stehen. Die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen macht er ein paar Schritte in die Richtung zurück, aus der er gekommen ist. Dann folgt er dem Regal, vor dem Justus noch immer steht. Dessen Nachfrage ignoriert er, biegt um die nächste Ecke, geht das Regal entlang und steht wieder vor einer Wand.

Irritiert dreht er den Plan. Schaut hoch, die Bücherreihen entlang, und wieder auf den Plan hinab. Inzwischen beobachten ihn Bob und Justus mit neugierigen Blicken.

Peter winkt seine Freunde zu sich. „Diese drei Regale hier, die schließen Ecke an Ecke ab, und die äußeren beiden grenzen direkt an die Wand“, erklärt er und sieht, wie das Verstehen über die Gesichter seiner Freunde zieht.

„Es gibt keinen Weg dahinter, als würden sie einen abgeschlossenen Raum bilden“, fährt er fort und deutet dann nach oben. „Und da die Regale bis zur Decke gehen...“

Bob entzieht ihm den Plan und schaut selbst darauf. „Du hast Recht! Die Regale sind hier nicht eingezeichnet, und ich bin noch nie darüber gestolpert, weil das hier sowieso ein Labyrinth ist!“

Neben ihnen knetet Justus schon wieder an seiner Unterlippe herum. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns mit Mrs Ahn unterhalten“, sagt er langsam.

Also führt Bob sie durch die Seitentür in ein kleines Treppenhaus und sie gehen ein Stockwerk höher, wo sie eine von zwei Türen ins Büro bringt. Die zweite Tür, mutmaßt Peter, würde vermutlich wieder in den Hauptraum führen.

Mrs Ahn sitzt an einem Schreibtisch aus hellem Holz und tippt auf der Tastatur eines überraschend modernen PCs umher. Irgendwie erwartet Peter in Bibliotheken immer beinahe antiquierte Technik.

Sie schaut hoch, schiebt die Brille auf der Nase zurecht und lächelt. „Na, das ging aber schnell“, begrüßt sie sie. „Ich würde ja sagen setzt euch, aber ich fürchte...“ Mit entschuldigender Geste deutet sie auf den einen Sessel, der an der Seite neben dem Schreibtisch steht. „Wir sind hier nicht für Besuch eingerichtet.“

Aber Justus geht sowieso gleich wieder zum Geschäft über. Er nimmt Bob den Plan ab und breitet ihn auf dem Schreibtisch aus. Zielsicher tippt sein Zeigefinger auf den unzugänglichen Bereich.

„Können Sie uns erklären, was sich an dieser Stelle befindet?“, erkundigt er sich.

Mrs Ahn runzelt die Stirn. „Der Büchersaal?“, schlägt sie so trocken vor, dass Peter sich ein Grinsen verkneifen muss.

„Eben nicht!“, widerspricht Bob. „Die Regale sind so angeordnet, dass man da nicht hinkommt!“

Da zieht zur allgemeinen Überraschung ein schelmisches Lachen über Mrs Ahns Gesicht. „Ah, ihr habt also den geheimen Raum gefunden.“

„Ein geheimer Raum?!“, entfährt es Bob und das ungesagte _Warum erfahre ich erst jetzt davon?_ ist deutlich in seinen Worten zu hören.

Umständlich erhebt Mrs Ahn sich und streicht ihr Kostüm glatt. „Na, dann kommt mal mit.“

Also folgen sie ihr im Gänsemarsch wieder die Treppe hinunter und zurück durch die Seitentür.

Vor dem Regal mit den Geheimdienstbüchern hält Mrs Ahn inne. Ächzend geht sie in die Hocke, schiebt ein paar Bücher über den KGB zur Seite, und tastet am Boden des Regals entlang.

„Früher war der Schalter an eines der Bücher gekoppelt“, erklärt sie dabei, „Aber ich fand das unpraktisch. Vor allem wollte ich das Buch endlich mal lesen – es geht um den chinesischen Militärgeheimdienst.“

Peter wechselt einen Blick mit Justus und Bob, die beide ungläubig schauen. Plötzlich irritiert Mrs Ahns gelassene Art ihn sehr viel mehr.

„Ah, da!“, gibt sie zufrieden von sich, richtet sich mühsam wieder auf. Gleichzeitig schwingt ein Teil des Regals nach innen.

Wieder schaut Peter zu seinen Freunden hinüber. Irgendwie beruhigt es ihn, dass sie sich immer noch ohne Worte verstehen.

Doch das dunkle Loch, dass nun vor ihnen gähnt, scheint Mrs Ahn nicht im mindesten zu verunsichern. Munter spaziert sie in den geheimen Raum und einen Moment später flammt das Licht auf.

Vorsichtiger folgen die Drei ihr.

Und Peter ist ein wenig enttäuscht.

Der kleine Raum vor ihnen misst vielleicht fünf mal fünf Meter, hat schlichte weiße Wände und keine Fenster. Regale aus hellem Holz sind an die Wände geschraubt, und ebenso wie einige offene Kartons auf dem Boden sind sie voller Akten.

„Der gute Simon hat es ursprünglich als Büro gedacht“, erklärt Mrs Ahn. „Er wollte einen Platz für sich haben, dicht bei den Büchern, und ohne den laufenden Bibliotheksbetrieb zu stören.“

„Und Ihnen ist nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass die Vorfälle etwas mit diesem Geheimraum zu tun haben könnten?“ Justus klingt beinahe ungläubig.

Doch Mrs Ahn zuckt bloß unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Niemand weiß von diesem Raum. Und selbst wenn, es ist ja doch nur das Archiv drin.“

Plötzlich muss Peter lachen. Sie haben in ihrer Detektivlaufbahn schon so viele geheime Räume gesehen, dass er sie kaum noch zählen kann, und keiner davon war so unspektakulär wie dieser. Ein Archiv. Zugegeben, wenn man es so sagt, klingt es wirklich unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand wegen dieses Raumes auch nur irgendwelchen Aufwand machen würde.

Justus wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu, den Peter ganz bewusst ignoriert. Soll Justus ihn ruhig für unprofessionell halten. Sie sind Hobbydetektive, gottverdammt.

„Dürfen wir uns trotzdem kurz umsehen?“, erkundigt Bob sich.

Mrs Ahn nickt, und so schauen sie ein bisschen zwischen die Akten, doch es gibt nicht viel mehr zu sehen. In einigen Kartons sind außer alten Heftern auch noch ein paar Fotos, eine Handvoll Kugelschreiber und einige verstaubte Plakate. Ein paar Kuscheltiere sitzen auf einem Board.

Als Justus fragend darauf hinweist zuckt Mrs Ahn nur mit den Schultern. „Nach Simons Tod hatte hier kurzzeitig ein junger Student sein Büro, der Plüschtiere gesammelt hat. Er hat ein paar hier vergessen, und ich habe sie einfach gelassen.“

Peter horcht auf, und eine flüchtige Überprüfung sagt ihm, dass es Justus und Bob genauso geht.

„Wissen Sie noch wie der Student hieß?“, fragt Justus nach.

„Ich kann nachschauen“, antwortet Mrs Ahn und lächelt. „Wir sind immerhin im Archiv.“

Sie nimmt zielsicher eine Akte aus dem Regal und beginnt zu blättern.

Peter sieht sich weiter um. Auch wenn es augenscheinlich nichts zu entdecken gibt, kann es nicht schaden. Hinter einigen dicken Ordnern mit der Aufschrift ‚Spenden‘ findet er einen kleinen Stoffhasen. Ohne nachzudenken lässt er ihn unter seinen Ärmel gleiten und schiebt ihn dann unauffällig in seine Hosentasche.

_Skinnys schlechter Einfluss_, schießt ihm mit einem Grinsen durch den Kopf, als er merkt, was er da gerade getan hat. Skinny versucht schon länger, ihm das beiläufige Stehlen beizubringen.

Aber er packt den Hasen nicht wieder aus.

„Hier“, sagt Mrs Ahn und tippt auf eine Seite, „Joshua Moore. Er hatte den Raum für drei Monate. Danach haben wir das Büro zuerst für uns benutzt, und es dann zu einem Archiv umfunktioniert. Zu der Zeit habe ich auch den Schalter ändern lassen.“

Bob notiert alles, lässt sich dann von Mrs Ahn noch Adresse und Telefonnummer des Studenten geben.

Dann beschließt Justus, dass sie für heute genug getan haben – Peter würde lügen, wenn er sagte, er wäre nicht überrascht. Aber vielleicht hat Justus im vergangen Jahr ja tatsächlich sein Verständnis für andere Menschen gefunden.

Also verabschieden sie sich von Mrs Ahn und gehen wieder runter. Tammy winkt ihnen vom Tresen aus zu, und der blasse Putzmann wischt immer noch, was Peter wie dasselbe Stück Fußboden vorkommt.

Draußen bleiben sie am MG stehen.

„Wir versuchen morgen mal diesen Studenten zu erreichen“, sagt Justus, und meint damit offensichtlich nur sich und Bob. Peter soll es recht sein, obwohl er zugeben muss, dass es ihm einen kleinen Stich versetzt.

Aber er geht nicht darauf ein, sondern nickt nur.

„Bis morgen sollte Mrs Ahn auch die Liste mit den Schlüsselträgern haben“, wirft Bob ein.

Wieder nickt Peter. „Sagt Bescheid, wenn ihr sie habt, dann können wir uns da weiter Gedanken drüber machen“, sagt er und versucht dabei ganz selbstverständlich zu klingen.

„Machen wir“, verspricht Bob.

Dann verabschieden sie sich, irgendwie unbehaglich.

Peter steigt ins Auto, fischt nach seinem Handy. Dabei kommt ihm der Hase in die Finger und mit einem Grinsen platziert er das Stofftier auf dem Armaturenbrett. Dann schickt er eine Nachricht an Skinny, der kurz darauf antwortet, dass sie noch am Strand sitzen.

Also dreht Peter die Musik auf, lässt das Fenster herunter, und fährt zurück.

Sie sitzen noch bis spät in die Nacht um ein Lagerfeuer. Aus einiger Entfernung blinken die Lichter des Santa Monica Piers zu ihnen herüber, wie sie rauchen, trinken und über zu laute Musik hinweg Unsinn erzählen.

Am Ende müssen Peter und Skinny nach Hause laufen, weil selbst Skinny sich nicht mehr für fahrtüchtig hält, aber das macht nicht so viel, da Peter am nächsten Tag frei hat und den Weg zum Strand einfach in seine Joggingrunde einbinden kann.


	4. one, two, three and four, the devil's knocking at your door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Pretty Reckless - Heaven Knows]

Als Peter am nächsten Tag vom Einkaufen wiederkommt, hört er Skinnys aufgebrachte Stimme aus der Küche.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln versucht er sich zu erinnern, ob Skinny irgendetwas über Besuch gesagt hatte. Dann wäre jetzt nämlich definitiv der falsche Zeitpunkt um Skinny zu erzählen, dass seine alten Erzfeinde sich doch wieder zusammen gefunden haben.

Doch als Peter in die Küche schaut, stellt er fest, dass Skinny telefoniert.

Das Handy am Ohr und ein Bier in der anderen Hand lehnt er mit dem Rücken zu Peter an der Arbeitsfläche, schaut aus dem Fenster auf den grauen Wohnblock nebenan und schimpft wie ein Rohrspatz.

Peter muss lächeln. Er genießt es, Skinny zu beobachten, wenn dieser noch nicht bemerkt hat, dass er nicht mehr alleine ist. Denn auch wenn Skinny normalerweise sein Verhalten nicht besonders verändert, wenn er Peter bemerkt, hat seine ganze Art etwas einzigartig Unbedachtes, wenn er alleine ist.

Am liebsten hätte Peter ihm noch länger zugesehen, doch mit einem Fluch stellt Skinny die Flasche ab, wirft die Hand in die Luft als würde er aufgeben, und dreht sich um.

Er begrüßt Peter mit einem ruckartigen Nicken, bevor sein Gesprächspartner am anderen Ende der Leitung ihn wieder ablenkt. Wieder verfällt Skinny in Schimpfen, und Peter muss sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Schnell packt er die Einkaufstüte aus, geht dann zum Kühlschrank hinüber, nimmt sich ebenfalls ein Bier und lässt sich auf einen der Küchenstühle fallen, um das Ende von Skinnys Telefonat abzuwarten.

Denn er kennt sich gut genug um zu wissen, wenn er nicht in der nächsten Stunde dazu kommt, seinen Beschluss in die Tat umzusetzen und Skinny von dem Fall zu erzählen, wird er es wieder so lange aufschieben, bis es zu spät ist. Auch wenn Skinnys aktuelle Laune vielleicht nicht gerade ideal ist.

„Scheiße, du kannst mich mal!“, entfährt es dem plötzlich, nachdem er einen Moment schweigend zugehört hat. Ohne ein weiteres Wort legt er auf.

„Wer war das denn?“, erkundigt Peter sich, immer noch mit einem halben Grinsen. So wie er das einschätzt ist Skinny bloß von seinem Gesprächspartner genervt, aber nicht auf Konfrontation aus. Und solange Peter nicht befürchten muss, auch gleich eine Schimpftirade abzubekommen, findet er es ehrlich gesagt ziemlich amüsant, Skinnys Fluchen zu lauschen.

Skinny macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Haydn hat das Treffen morgen Abend abgesagt.“ Haydn ist der Dealer, von dem Skinny (und damit auch Peter) die Drogen bezieht, seit Tony aus dem Geschäft ist. „Angeblich hat er ‚etwas wichtigeres‘ vor.“

Peter nickt. Dann zwingt er sich dazu, Skinny anzusehen, und die Worte, die ihm so halb formuliert durch den Kopf schwirren, aufzugreifen. „Ich muss dir was sagen“, bringt er hervor.

Sofort ist Skinny auf der Hut, Peter kann es der plötzlichen Spannung in seinem Körper und der Wachsamkeit in seinen Augen ansehen.

„Ich hab mich ja gestern mit Justus und Bob getroffen…“, setzt er an. Es ist unübersehbar, dass Skinny die Richtung, die das Gespräch nimmt, jetzt schon missfällt.

„Und in der Bibliothek, in der Bob arbeitet, sind in letzter Zeit ein paar komische Sachen passiert...“, fährt er fort, kratzt abwesend an dem Etikett seiner Bierflasche herum.

Skinny unterbricht ihn unwirsch. „_Fuck_, du spielst nicht ernsthaft wieder Schnüffler, oder?“

Zu Peters Beruhigung klingt er eher genervt und ungläubig als wütend.

Vorsichtig behält er Skinny über den Tisch hinweg im Auge. „Es ist nur diese eine Sache. Aber ja, wir haben wieder einen Fall.“ Es fühlt sich komisch an, wieder von ‚einem Fall‘ zu reden.

Wieder flucht Skinny, stellt das Bier beiseite, dreht sich weg.

„Ich pass schon auf, dass sie uns nicht in die Quere kommen“, versichert Peter schnell. Wieder einmal weiß er nicht, was in Skinny vorgeht. Denn auch wenn er eigentlich der Meinung ist, das Buch mit sieben Siegeln, das Skinny nun einmal ist, einigermaßen geknackt zu haben, manchmal muss er feststellen, dass ihm das nichts nützt, wenn das Buch in einer fremden Sprache geschrieben ist.

Skinny hat die Hände auf der Arbeitsfläche abgestützt und starrt aus dem Fenster. Für einen langen Moment antwortet er nicht. Weil er nicht weiß, was er sagen soll, schweigt Peter ebenfalls.

Dann, mit einem tiefen Einatmen, dreht Skinny sich wieder zu ihm um und lässt sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber fallen.

Immer noch beobachtet Peter ihn, versucht abzuschätzen, ob es gleich eine Explosion gibt.

„Ich bin kein Fan davon“, sagt er schließlich, „Aber ich kanns dir ja schlecht verbieten.“

Ein bisschen atmet Peter auf. Denn er wusste wirklich nicht, wie Skinny das aufnehmen würde.

Dann zieht plötzlich ein schiefes Grinsen über dessen Gesicht. „Vielleicht sogar ganz gut, wenn du dich bei den Bullen ein bisschen einschleimst.“

Peter muss lachen, beruhigt von dem Spruch. Das hätte deutlich schlimmer ausgehen können.

Als er ansetzt, etwas zu erwidern, kommt ihm ein dumpfes Vibrieren zuvor.

Skinny senkt den Blick, schaut mit gerunzelter Stirn auf das Display seines Handys. Dann verändert sich sein Ausdruck, eine Bitterkeit macht sich breit, die Peter bekannt vorkommt. Es gibt nur ein Thema, bei dem Skinny so reagiert.

„Was?“, knurrt Skinny in den Hörer.

Peter beobachtet ihn aufmerksam, sucht nach einem Hinweis darauf, warum Skinnys Eltern ihn kontaktieren. In den mehr als zehn Monaten, die sie nun schon zusammen wohnen, ist das nicht ein Mal geschehen.

Ein Moment vergeht, dann ein zweiter, in denen Peter entfernt eine hohe Frauenstimme aus dem Handy hören kann. Dann fällt die Bitterkeit aus Skinnys Gesicht, als hätte er plötzlich vergessen, sie aufrecht zu erhalten.

Fragend legt Peter den Kopf schief, doch Skinny scheint ihn gar nicht zu sehen. Er starrt einfach durch Peter hindurch.

„Wie?“, fragt Skinny. Langsam scheint er sich wieder zu fangen, den ersten Schreck über – was auch immer – zu überwinden.

Dann – „Das kann nicht dein beschissener Ernst sein.“

Peter lehnt sich im Stuhl zurück, ohne Skinny aus den Augen zu lassen. Unwillkürlich versucht sein Kopf, ein Szenario zu produzieren, das die Situation erklären könnte, aber ihm fällt nichts ein. Allein die Tatsache, dass Skinny einen Anruf von seinen Eltern bekommt, ist so weit außerhalb der Normalität, dass Peter sich nicht vorstellen kann, was sie nun doch dazu verleitet haben könnte.

Worum auch immer es geht, Skinny scheint nicht begeistert zu sein. Er hat die Stirn gerunzelt und macht auch sonst ein Gesicht wie Sturmwolken. Unheilschwanger und düster.

Doch das Gewitter scheint an Peter vorbei zu ziehen, denn im nächsten Moment sagt Skinny mit ruhigerer Miene: „Vergiss es.“ Damit legt er auf, lässt das Handy auf den Tisch fallen.

Abwesend nimmt er einen Schluck von seinem Bier, schaut dann die Flasche an, als hätte sich ihr Inhalt unerwartet in Wasser verwandelt. Mit einem Klirren stellt er sie ab, angelt aus dem Gefrierschrank hinter sich die Vodkaflasche und setzt diese ohne große Zeremonie an die Lippen.

Geduldig wartet Peter auf eine Erklärung.

Die folgt einen Augenblick später, begleitet von einem Grinsen, das die Grimmigkeit nicht aus Skinnys Gesicht vertreiben kann. Ein wenig erinnert es Peter an das Grinsen eines Totenschädels.

„Mein Vater ist gestern gestorben.“ Erneut nimmt Skinny einen großen Schluck. „Ich schätze, ich sollte feiern.“

„Wie…?“ Irgendwie schafft Peter es nicht, die Frage zu Ende zu formulieren.

Aber Skinny versteht ihn trotzdem. „Ist vom Pferd geflogen und hat sich den Hals gebrochen. Das kommt halt davon, wenn man sich für nen verfickten Cowboy hält, aber kaum ein Ende eines Gauls vom anderen unterscheiden kann.“

Immer noch hat er dieses unheimliche, freudlose Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Meine Mutter will, dass ich zur Beerdigung komme.“

Ein kurzes Auflachen jagt Peter einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Wenn Skinny so ist, erkennt Peter ihn manchmal kaum wieder.

„Der einzige Grund, warum ich an das Grab von dem Mistkerl gehen würde, wäre, um drauf zu pissen.“ Schon wieder hebt er die Vodkaflasche.

Peter kann es ihm nicht mal verdenken. Dafür weiß er inzwischen zu viel.

Nach und nach hat er sie Skinny entlockt, die Geschichten hinter den vielen alten Verletzungen. Wenn sie auf dem Balkon saßen und sich eine Flasche Schnaps geteilt haben. Wenn sie im Halbdunkeln auf dem Bett lagen und der Zigarettenrauch zur Decke stieg. Wenn sie nach Hause gelaufen sind, noch Reste von Adrenalin und Gras im Blut, und die aufgehende Sonne langsam den Himmel über ihnen rosa färbte.

Die Narben an seinen Unterarmen, an den Händen, wo sein Vater ihn in die Scherben gestoßen hat, nachdem Skinny eine Glasschüssel fallen lassen hat. Eine Narbe quer über die Nase, von einem Faustschlag. Eine über den Rippen, die unter einem Fußtritt gebrochen waren. Eine am Rücken, nahe der Wirbelsäule, wo Skinny nach einem Schubs gegen einen Tisch gefallen war.

Langsam steht Peter auf. Den eigentlichen Grund, warum sie hier sitzen, hat er schon wieder völlig vergessen. Aus dem Regal nimmt er zwei saubere Gläser, füllt sie mit Eiswürfeln, während Skinny seinen Bewegungen stumm mit den Augen folgt.

Sanft windet er die Vodkaflasche aus Skinnys Hand und schenkt ihnen ein.

„Dann sollten wir wohl feiern“, stellt er fest und reicht ein Glas an Skinny weiter.

Diesmal schafft der sogar ein beinahe fröhliches Lachen. Er hebt das Glas. „Ding Dong, the devil‘s dead. Auf einen Mistkerl weniger auf der Welt!“

Unwillkürlich breitet sich ein Grinsen über Peters Gesicht aus, als sie darauf anstoßen. Er nimmt einen Schluck, schaut dann zu Skinny hinüber. „Ich glaube, das ging irgendwie anders“, stichelt er.

~*~

Drei Stunden später ist Skinny betrunken auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer eingeschlafen, nachdem er kurz zuvor eine sehr aufgebrachte und mit Schimpfwörtern gespickte Rede über seinen Vater gehalten hat.

Als Peters Handy vibriert, ist er nicht überrascht, eine Nachricht von Bob zu sehen. Mrs Ahn hat es also geschafft, eine Liste mit allen Leuten, die Zugriff auf einen Schlüssel haben könnten, zu erstellen.

In dem Chaos auf der Kommode im Flur findet Peter einen alten Kassenbon und einen Kugelschreiber, der noch einigermaßen funktioniert. Schnell verfasst er eine kurze Notiz für Skinny, und legt den Zettel gut sichtbar auf den Couchtisch.

In der Tür bleibt er für einen Moment stehen. Skinny lehnt in der Ecke des Sofas, der Rücken unbequem gekrümmt und die Beine ausgestreckt. Sein Kopf ist zur Seite gegen das Polster gerollt. Das verwaschene T-Shirt mit dem ausgeblichenen Nirvana-Aufdruck ist hoch gerutscht, und Skinny hat eine Hand in den Saum verschlungen, als wollte er es im Schlaf zurecht rücken.

Ein Lächeln zupft an Peters Mundwinkeln. Wenn er Skinny so sieht, fällt es ihm schwer sich daran zu erinnern, warum er ihn früher gehasst hat. Es ist nicht der hinterhältige Kleinkriminelle mit den beleidigenden Spitznamen, der dort auf der Couch pennt, es ist Skinny, dessen Socken immer Löcher haben, der eine Tüte Chips für ein Abendbrot hält und der Stunden damit zubringen kann, einen Nachtfalter zu beobachten.

Peter reißt sich von dem Anblick los, schlüpft in seine Schuhe, und zieht leise die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu.

Der Verkehr geht ihm auf die Nerven und unerwartet muss er an die Zentrale denken. Er meint, die Kreissäge und das Hämmern zu hören, das so oft ihre Grübeleien untermalt hat, und für einen Moment will er sein Ziel ändern, Justus und Bob schreiben, dass sie nach Rocky Beach kommen sollen. Natürlich gab es schon früher öfter Fälle, bei denen sie zu weit von Zuhause entfernt waren um ihre Zentrale zu nutzen, doch jetzt, wo der Campingwagen nur eine kurze Autofahrt entfernt ist, fühlt es sich plötzlich komisch an, sie nicht zu nutzen.

Er parkt das Auto, steigt aus, versucht die Nostalgie, die ihn so überraschend überfallen hat, abzustreifen. Trotzdem fühlt es sich unwirklich an, als er die Klingel drückt und nach dem Summen die Treppen hoch zu Bobs und Justus‘ Wohnung geht.

Die Wohnungstür ist nur angelehnt.

Bob sitzt am Küchentisch und notiert irgendetwas, während Justus an der Arbeitsfläche lehnt und mit einem Kochlöffel gestikuliert. Seine Miene ist so wichtig, dass Peter lächeln muss.

Vielleicht tut es ihnen wirklich gut, mal wieder zusammen einem Geheimnis hinterher zu rennen.

Als Peter die Küche betritt, gibt Blacky gerade TARDIS-Geräusche von sich.

Bob schaut auf, zuckt mit den Schultern und sagt: „Wir haben letzte Woche einen Doctor-Who-Marathon gemacht.“

Unwillkürlich muss Peter lachen. Er lässt sich auf einen der Stühle fallen.

Der rot verschmierte Kochlöffel deutet auf seine Brust. „Hast du schon gegessen?“, will Justus wissen.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln macht Peter einen langen Hals und versucht, in den Topf zu schauen. „Was gibt es denn?“

„Chili con Carne, nach Tante Mathildas Rezept“, antwortet Justus, und Peter ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich den Stolz in seiner Stimme nicht einbildet.

Laut Bob hat sich Justus im letzten Jahr zu einem passablen Koch entwickelt, und Peter ist tatsächlich gespannt, ob er Mathildas großartigem Chili gerecht wird.

„Ich war mal so frei, Tammy und Mrs Ahn gleich wieder zu streichen“, erklärt Bob und schiebt die Liste über den Tisch.

Als Peter ansetzt, etwas zu sagen, hebt Bob die Hände. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es kann sein, dass Tammy sich absichtlich hat niederschlagen lassen. Und es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass unser Auftraggeber mit den Tätern zusammengearbeitet hat. Aber ich kenne die beiden seit fast einem Jahr, und ich vertraue ihnen.“

Langsam nickt Peter und sieht auf die Liste hinab. Bobs Urteil genügt ihm.

Aufmerksam liest er sich die Aufstellung durch. Neben einigen Namen finden sich mit Bleistift geschriebene Notizen – vermutlich hat Bob die gerade gemacht, als Peter an der Haustür geklingelt hat.

Außer _Ahn, Sun-hui_ und _Rivera, Tamara_ kann er keinem ein Gesicht zuordnen. Fein säuberlich ist jeweils daneben notiert, seit wann die beiden Frauen in der Bibliothek arbeiten, und überrascht stellt Peter fest, dass Mrs Ahn von Anfang an die Leitung hatte.

Ihr Stellvertreter ist ein Thomas Parker, neben den Bob gekritzelt hat _unauffälliger Typ, seit sieben Jahren in der Bib, stellv. L. seit 2 Jahren._

Die anderen Namen überfliegt Peter nur grob, bei den meisten ist Bob noch nicht dazu gekommen, weitere Informationen aufzuschreiben, und ihm sagen sie sowieso alle nichts.

Am letzter Stelle steht eine Reinigungsfirma, neben der jemand mit Kugelschreiber und ausgesprochen sauberer Handschrift – Peter vermutet, Mrs Ahn – eine Telefonnummer notiert hat.

Als könnte er Peters Gedanken lesen tippt Bob mit seinem Stift auf die Zeile. „Ich habe da vorhin schon angerufen, der Chef will sich aber erst mit Mrs Ahn in Verbindung setzen, bevor er uns irgendwelche Namen gibt.“

Justus gibt ein beinahe beleidigtes Geräusch von sich. „Wahrscheinlich kontaktiert er auch noch sämtliche Polizeidienststellen im Umkreis um sich unserer Unbescholtenheit zu versichern“, sagt er, „Der Herr war etwa so misstrauisch wie Tante Mathilda früher, wenn sie den Verdacht hatte, wir wollten uns vor Arbeit drücken.“

Der Scherz fällt etwas flach, aber Peter lacht trotzdem.

Dann kommt Justus in Bewegung, holt Teller aus dem Schrank, und füllt Essen auf.

Während sie essen, klärt Bob sie über die restlichen Namen auf der Liste auf, soweit er denn mit ihnen etwas anfangen kann. Außerdem erfährt Peter, dass Joshua Moore nicht so einfach ausfindig zu machen sein wird, da weder Adresse noch Nummer aktuell sind.

Im Endeffekt kommen sie keinen großen Schritt weiter, denn von den Personen auf der Liste scheint niemand ein Motiv zu haben.

_Was für ein Motiv überhaupt_, denkt Peter spöttisch, _Wer will schon Akten klauen?_

~*~

Als Peter am nächsten Tag von der Arbeit nach Hause kommt, bietet sich ihm ein unerwarteter Anblick.

Mitten im Wohnzimmer steht einer ihrer klapprigen Küchenstühle. Darauf sitzt ein junger Mann, etwa in Skinnys Alter, die Fußgelenke mit Panzertape an den Stuhlbeinen fixiert und mit einem Seil an die Rückenlehne gefesselt.

Schräg dahinter auf dem Sofa sitzt Skinny, spielt betont beiläufig mit seinem Lieblingsmesser und beachtet ihren Gast nicht weiter. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist unlesbar.

Peter lässt seinen Rucksack einfach neben der Tür fallen und bleibt im Rahmen stehen.

Er nickt zu dem Unbekannten. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir Besuch kriegen“, sagt er.

Skinny steht auf, sein Grinsen mehr Zähnefletschen als alles andere. Langsam geht er zu dem Stuhl hinüber, postiert sich hinter der Lehne und legt die Hände auf den Schultern des Mannes ab. Die Klinge des Messers streift dessen Wange. Skinnys Fingerknöchel sind weiß, und der Mann versteift sich unter der Berührung.

„Darf ich vorstellen – Lee Stevens“, sagt Skinny und der Name trifft Peter wie ein Vorschlaghammer.

Er starrt Lee an, während in seinem Kopf die Bilder von vor anderthalb Jahren auftauchen. Das Treffen auf dem Freeman-Gelände. Der unangenehme Nachmittag in Skinnys Küche, der mit ihnen beiden auf dem Fußboden geendet hatte. Skinnys blutiges Grinsen, nachdem Peter, Justus und Bob hinter seine Lügen gekommen waren und Peter ihn erst verprügelt und sich dann vor ihm auf den Knien wiedergefunden hatte.

Dann sieht er ihn sich wirklich an. Skinnys Ex-Freund. Der damals gar nicht auf der Bildfläche erschienen ist, schließlich hatte er entgegen Skinnys Geschichte gar nichts mit dem Fall zu tun.

Doch jetzt sitzt er ganz offensichtlich leibhaftig in ihrem Wohnzimmer. An einen Stuhl gefesselt.

Lee hat ungefähr Peters Statur, er ist vielleicht ein bisschen kleiner, und deutlich blasser. _Nächtliche Arbeit_, mutmaßt Peter instinktiv. Skinny hatte früher den gleichen Teint. Die blonden Haare hat Lee kurz rasiert und die hellen Augen funkeln feindselig. Mit ein bisschen Fantasie könnte man Skinny und ihn tatsächlich für Brüder halten. Oder zumindest für Cousins.

Lee ist durchaus attraktiv, und völlig unerwartet reckt ein hässliches Gefühl in Peters Brust den Kopf. Keine Eifersucht, eher die aggressive Befriedigung, dass Lee offenkundig Vergangenheit ist.

„Kann ich mir noch was anderes anziehen, bevor du mir erklärst, was hier los ist?“, erkundigt er sich bei Skinny. Er will dieses Gespräch nicht in dieser furchtbaren gelben Uniform führen.

Skinny nickt, geht zum Fenster neben dem Balkon hinüber. Er rammt das Messer mit der Spitze nach unten in die Fensterbank und zündet sich eine Kippe an.

Peter schüttelt den Kopf über ihn, bevor er rüber ins Schlafzimmer geht. Dort schmeißt er die Uniform einfach in die Ecke, schlüpft dann in eine Jeans. Vielleicht ist es kindisch, dass er auf ein T-Shirt verzichtet, aber ein Teil von ihm will, dass Lee es sieht – die Bissspuren, die Knutschflecken, die Brandnarbe. Skinnys Handschrift auf seiner Haut. Den Beweis, dass Peter zu ihm gehört.

Zurück im Wohnzimmer hat sich nichts verändert. Skinny raucht noch, dreht sich um, als Peter den Raum betritt. Sein Blick gleitet über Peters Brust und eine Augenbraue zuckt spöttisch in die Höhe. Natürlich weiß er ganz genau, was Peter mit seinem Outfit – oder Fehlen davon – bezweckt.

Auch Lees Augen wandern über seinen Oberkörper, und Peter beobachtet mit Befriedigung, wie die Abneigung für einen Moment Überraschung und dann Erkenntnis Platz macht.

„Du bist also Skinnys neues Spielzeug“, meldet Lee sich erstmals zu Wort. Seine Stimme ist kratzig, als hätte er mit Reißzwecken gegurgelt, und beeindruckend arrogant für jemanden, der an einen Stuhl gefesselt ist.

Peter schenkt dem Spruch keine Aufmerksamkeit. „Skinny, was macht er in unserem Wohnzimmer?“, fragt er stattdessen, mit dem gleichen Tonfall, in dem er auch fragen würde, ob das Geschirr schon abgewaschen ist oder wo seine Sportschuhe sind.

„Dieser kleine Hurensohn hielt es für eine lustige Idee, hier einzusteigen“, erklärt Skinny ebenso betont gelassen, doch Peter kann die Wut in seinem Gesicht zucken sehen. „Obwohl er meinen Wagen unten gesehen haben muss und obwohl er weiß, dass ich ungebetene Gäste gar nicht mag.“

„Aha.“ Peter schiebt die Hände in die Hosentaschen und bleibt vor Lee stehen. „Hat er schon verraten, warum er uns einen Besuch abstatten wollte?“

„Leider nicht.“ Mit der freien Hand zieht Skinny das Messer wieder aus der Fensterbank. Das Licht der Sonne reflektiert auf der Klinge. „Vielleicht sollten wir mal ein bisschen nachhelfen?“

Bei Skinnys Worten behält Peter Lee ganz genau im Auge, versucht den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu lesen – ein Gefühl für sein Gegenüber zu bekommen.

Aber es bleibt bei der gleichen verschlossenen Feindseligkeit, und bevor Peter weiß, was er tut, kollidiert seine Faust mit Lees Wangenknochen. Das Geräusch hallt für eine Sekunde in Peters Ohren nach, dann hockt er sich vor Lee auf den Boden.

„Also, was suchst du hier?“, erkundigt er sich, als wäre nichts passiert, obwohl das dumpfe Pochen in seiner Hand etwas anderes sagt.

Über Lees Schulter hinweg sieht er, dass Skinny schon wieder sein Totenschädel-Grinsen aufgesetzt hat.

Lee schweigt stur, den Blick noch immer auf Peters Oberkörper fokussiert, und Peter würde wirklich eine Menge geben, um in diesem Moment in seinen Kopf hinein schauen zu können.

„Sag lieber gleich was“, sagt Skinny mit falscher Heiterkeit und drückt die Zigarette aus, „Oder hast du inzwischen etwa doch deine Leidenschaft für Messerspielchen entdeckt?“

Das entlockt Lee dann doch eine Reaktion, sein Kopf zuckt hoch, als wollte er sich nach Skinny umdrehen, und ein Hauch von Verachtung verzerrt sein Gesicht.

„Du kannst mich mal, Skinny“, spuckt er ihnen entgegen. Peter muss sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Danke, ich verzichte“, erwidert Skinny kühl. Langsam spaziert er durch den Raum, baut sich am Rande von Lees Gesichtsfeld auf.

„Ich habe gefragt, was du hier suchst“, wiederholt Peter freundlich.

„Den Weihnachtsmann“, erwidert Lee mit dem breitesten falschen Lächeln, das Peter je gesehen hat.

Ehe er es sich versieht, hat er Lee noch eine runter gehauen. Blut tropft von dessen Lippe auf den Fußboden.

„Sag einfach, wieso du hier bist, dann kannst du wieder gehen“, wirft Skinny von der Seite ein und dreht das Messer genau so, dass die Reflektion Lee blendet.

Der verdreht die Augen, bevor er sein Gesicht wieder in eine ausdrucklose Maske verwandelt. „Vielleicht wollte ich ja bloß mal bei einem alten Bekannten herum schnüffeln?“, schlägt er vor. Nicht besonders überzeugend, wie Peter findet. „Damit ich sicher sein kann, dass du und dein Spielzeug mir nicht in die Quere kommt?“

Auch wenn er keinen von ihnen ansieht, redet er offensichtlich lieber mit Skinny als mit Peter.

Sie wechseln einen Blick, dann tritt Skinny näher.

„Wir haben nicht vor, dir _in die Quere zu kommen_, bei was auch immer“, sagt er leise. „Ich will dich hier nicht noch mal sehen, hast du das verstanden? Sonst geht es weniger glimpflich für dich aus.“

Stumm starren Lee und Skinny sich für einen Moment an. Dann nickt Lee ruckartig.

Mit knapper Geste bedeutet Skinny Peter, die Fesseln zu lösen. Er nimmt das Messer entgegen, zerschneidet den Strick und das Tape.

Lee will sich gerade aufrichten, als Skinny sagt: „Und damit du das nicht vergisst…“ Gezielt donnert seine Faust in Lees bereits lädiertes Gesicht.

Diesmal kann der einen kleinen Schmerzenslaut nicht unterdrücken, und Peter muss zugeben, dass das Geräusch enorm befriedigend ist.

Er geht zur Tür hinüber und hält sie auf.

„Auf Nimmerwiedersehen“, kann er sich nicht verkneifen, als Lee an ihm vorbei aus der Wohnung stolziert.

Für Peters Geschmack wirkt er immer noch zu selbstsicher und als er sich im Flur noch einmal umdreht, hätte er ihm am liebsten noch eine verpasst.

„War schön, dich zu sehen, Skinny“, ruft Lee spöttisch, und das kleine Grinsen, das dabei um seine Mundwinkel zuckt, gefällt Peter überhaupt nicht.

Kopfschüttelnd schließt er die Tür, geht ins Wohnzimmer zurück und lässt sich auf die Couch fallen. Schweigend wirft er Skinny einen langen Blick zu.

„Sag nichts“, verteidigt der sich sofort, „Ich war sechzehn und es ist nicht so, als wäre die Auswahl auf dieser beschissenen Ranch besonders groß gewesen.“

Unwillkürlich muss Peter schmunzeln. Dann tauchen vor seinem inneren Auge plötzlich vier große schwarze Hunde und ein hämisch grinsender Cowboy auf.

„Bist du damals nicht immer mit diesem Cody herum gelaufen?“, erkundigt er sich. Im letzten Jahr haben sie gelegentlich über ihre – nun ja – Konfrontationen der Vergangenheit nachgesonnen, wodurch Peter einige sehr interessante Einsichten in Skinnys Denken gewonnen hat. Doch die Geschichte mit dem Aztekenschwert war einfach so weit weg, dass das Gespräch nie darauf gekommen ist.

Wieder zieht Skinny ein Gesicht, als wollte er lieber nicht daran erinnert werden. „Teufel, bleib mir weg mit Cody. Der hätte mich windelweich geschlagen, wenn er das mitgekriegt hätte.“

Peter wünscht sich, er hätte das nicht erwähnt. Aber Skinny scheint es ihm nicht allzu übel zu nehmen.

„Im Nachhinein betrachtet war diese verdammte _Kadettenanstalt_“, Skinny spricht das Wort mit so viel Abscheu aus, dass Peter zusammen zuckt, „das Beste, was mir passieren konnte.“

Er hat wieder diesen weit entfernten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, und Peter fragt nicht nach.

Stattdessen versucht er mit einem Grinsen die Stimmung wieder zu heben. „Zumindest waren wir dich für eine Weile los.“

Überrascht lacht Skinny auf. „Ja, fick dich doch“, erwidert er, klingt jedoch schon wieder fröhlicher.

„Aber jetzt im Ernst“, Peter nickt zu dem Stuhl hinüber, der immer noch mitten im Raum steht, „Glaubst du ihm?“

„Schon aus Prinzip nicht“, sagt Skinny wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, die Szene mit Lee war eine der ersten, die ich für diese Geschichte hatte, und einer der Gründe, warum diese Geschichte überhaupt existiert – sie ergibt eben nur in diesem Universum Sinn.


	5. we put our faith in those crimson nights, set sail on those turquoise days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Echo & The Bunnymen – Turquoise Days]

Ein paar Tage vergehen, ohne dass sich etwas tut.

In der Nacht nach Lees Einbruch ist die Bibliothek wieder heimgesucht worden, doch außer ein paar verstreuten Büchern ist nichts passiert.

Bob recherchiert immer noch nach dem Studenten, und die Reinigungsfirma hat sich ebenfalls noch nicht gemeldet. Also haben sie im Moment keine großartigen Ansätze, denn alle Mitarbeiter, mit denen Bob bisher beiläufige Gespräche geführt hat, scheinen für die Nächte der Einbrüche Alibis zu haben. Und auch bei der Frage, wer denn überhaupt ein Interesse an diesen Akten haben könnte, sind sie noch nicht weiter gekommen.

Auch bei Peter und Skinny ist es ruhig. Eine Nacht waren sie draußen, hat Peter unter Skinnys Anleitung zwei, drei Autos aufgebrochen, doch der große Erfolg war nicht dabei.

Am Donnerstagmittag hat Peter gerade seine Schicht beendet, als er eine Nachricht von Kelly bekommt.

Sie hat es damals ganz gut aufgenommen, als die Geschichte über Peter und Skinny schließlich unweigerlich doch die Runde machte. Irgendwann hat Peter bloß eine Nachricht von ihr bekommen [Hab gehört, du bist mit diesem Norris zusammen? Seit wann?] und nachdem er ihr versichert hatte, dass er sie keineswegs mit Skinny betrogen hat, war sie völlig entspannt.

Diesmal will sie wissen, ob Peter und Skinny mit ihr und Hannah ins Kino gehen wollen. Das machen sie tatsächlich öfter, wenn die Mädels in Rocky Beach sind – Kelly bezeichnet es gerne als ‚double dates‘, doch Peter hütet sich, diesen Begriff in den Mund zu nehmen.

Die Frage im Hinterkopf betritt Peter die Wohnung, findet Skinny im Wohnzimmer und vergisst sie sofort.

„Skinny, ist das mein Pullover?“, fragt er mit einem Seufzen, versucht wie immer genervt darüber zu sein, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit Skinny manche Grenzen missachtet. Aber es fällt ihm schwer, so schwer, wenn der Anblick von Skinny in dem ausgewaschenen Kapuzenpullover ihm ein Lächeln entlockt und sein Herz sich so seltsam in seiner Brust bemerkbar macht.

Skinny grinst, wie immer ohne den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens. Er sieht an sich herunter, zupft an den zu weiten Schultern. „...nein?“, lügt er ohne Überzeugung.

Resigniert schüttelt Peter den Kopf und versucht sich kurz zu erinnern, was er noch sagen wollte.

„Hast du Lust morgen mit Kelly und Hannah in den neuen Horrorfilm zu gehen?“, fragt er dann, als es ihm wieder einfällt.

Skinny zuckt mit den Schultern. „Können wir. Den Film wollten wir ja sowieso gucken.“ Er grinst. „Auch wenn du dir wieder in die Hose machen wirst, Schisser.“

Peter verdreht die Augen, muss aber auch lachen.

Dann verabschiedet Skinny sich auch schon – es ist einer dieser Tage, an denen sie sich nur zwischen Tür und Angel sehen.

Und Peter holt wieder sein Handy hervor, um Kelly zu antworten.

~*~

Am nächsten Abend treffen sie sich vor einem kleinen Kino in einer ruhigen Gegend von Malibu. Es ist Kellys Lieblingskino, schon seit Jahren. Peter kann kaum noch zählen, wie viele Filme er hier schon gesehen hat.

Die Mädchen sind schon da, und bevor Peter es sich versieht, ist Kelly ihm um den Hals gefallen. Sie haben sich länger nicht gesehen, Hannah hat ein Stipendium bekommen, studiert in Salt Lake City Medizin, und Kelly ist mit ihr gegangen um Politik zu studieren.

Einen langen Moment später lässt Kelly ihn wieder los, und Peter kann gar nicht anders, als ihr strahlendes Lächeln zu erwidern. Irgendwie verstehen sie sich so viel besser, seit sie nicht mehr zusammen sind.

Dann umarmt er Hannah und beobachtet fasziniert, wie Skinny tatsächlich kurz einen Arm um Kelly legt.

Er hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass die beiden sich auch nur ansatzweise verstehen könnten. Aber offensichtlich lag er da falsch. Und auch Hannah kommt mit Skinny beeindruckend gut zurecht.

Peter weiß nicht genau, woran es liegt, aber er wird sich ganz bestimmt nicht beschweren. Jeffrey und Skinny bringen sich gegenseitig ständig auf die Palme, sodass Peter sich lieber alleine mit Jeffrey trifft, aber die Mädchen lassen überhaupt nicht erkennen, dass Peter Skinny bis vor anderthalb Jahren immer nur als _den Erzfeind_ erwähnt hat. 

„Ach, ist das schön, wieder hier zu sein“, plappert Kelly drauf los, während sie sie ins Foyer führt. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das Meer mal so vermisse! Ich meine, Peter, dass du ohne Wasser nicht leben kannst, wissen wir ja alle, aber dass mir das mal so geht?“

Lächelnd beobachtet Peter sie. Trotz ihrer Beschwerde scheint Salt Lake City Kelly zu bekommen, sie sieht glücklicher aus als je zuvor, und Peter hat ein bisschen die Vermutung, dass Hannah daran nicht ganz unbeteiligt sein könnte. Es freut ihn wirklich, dass die Mädchen sich gefunden haben, auch wenn es damals irgendwie unerwartet kam.

Aber er freut sich immer noch riesig für Kelly. Und auch Hannah sieht unglaublich zufrieden mit der Welt aus.

Manchmal fragt Peter sich, ob er und Skinny für andere wohl genauso selbstverständlich zusammen gehören. Nun, für Bob und Justus tun sie es offensichtlich nicht, und der Gedanke verdirbt imh für einen Moment die Laune.

„Kelly“, mahnt Hannah liebevoll, als die junge Frau am Ticketschalter sie erwartungsvoll ansieht.

Mit einem Lachen wendet Kelly sich um, bestellt vier Karten.

„Zwei Pärchensitze?“, erkundigt die junge Frau sich, und Kelly nickt.

Im nächsten Moment legt sich ein besitzergreifender Arm um Peters Schultern und das Lächeln der Frau gefriert.

Grinsend schmiegt Peter sich dichter an Skinny. Er findet es immer wieder faszinierend, wie schnell Skinny seine sonstige Abneigung gegen öffentlich zur Schau gestellte Zuneigung überwindet, wenn es darum geht, anderen deutlich zu machen, dass Peter zu ihm gehört. Hannah scheint ebenfalls mitbekommen zu haben, was passiert, denn sie gibt Kelly einen Kuss auf die Wange, während sie ihr die Karten abnimmt.

Die Dame wirkt plötzlich deutlich weniger freundlich, und ohne ein weiteres Wort gehen sie weiter.

Sie holen sich Popcorn, Kelly erzählt Peter von ihrer neuen Wohnung, und dass sie eigentlich gerne eine Katze hätten. Hinter sich hört Peter, wie Skinny Hannah über die Behandlung verschiedener Verletzungen ausquetscht und kann sich ein Kopfschütteln nicht ganz verkneifen. Es beunruhigt ihn sowieso manchmal schon, wie gut Skinny sich mit Hausmittelchen und improvisierter Wundversorgung auskennt.

„Also, mal ganz hypothetisch angenommen…“, setzt Skinny gerade zu einer Frage an, deren Fortführung Peter nicht unbedingt hören möchte, als sich die Tür zu dem entsprechenden Saal – einem von drei – öffnet.

„Komm“, er zupft an Skinnys Ärmel, „lass uns schon mal unsere Plätze suchen.“

Kelly und Hannah wollen noch kurz zur Toilette, also nehmen sie den Mädels Popcorn und Getränke ab, und betreten so beladen den Saal.

Die Plätze sind schnell gefunden, und ausnahmsweise beschwert Skinny sich nicht mal darüber, dass die Reihen zu eng sind, sondern legt die Füße einfach auf der Lehne des Sitzes vor sich ab.

Peter verdreht die Augen, sagt aber nichts dazu.

Stattdessen erkundigt er sich: „Warum habe ich eigentlich immer das Gefühl, dass du eine ganz bestimmte Situation vor Augen hast, wenn du eine Frage mit dem Wort ‚hypothetisch‘ einleitest?“

Skinny grinst ihn breit an und nimmt einen Schluck von der Cola, bevor er antwortet. „Weil du mich kennst?“, schlägt er vor.

Peter schüttelt resigniert den Kopf. „Ich frage mich immer noch, woher du überhaupt weißt, was ‚hypothetisch‘ bedeutet“, stichelt er.

„Jetzt klingst du fast wie Sherlock Jonas“, mahnt Skinny, aber er klingt dabei nicht allzu beleidigt.

Also lacht Peter bloß. „Oh, Verzeihung, ich hatte vergessen, dass auch du ein wandelndes Lexikon bist.“

Skinny stößt ihn punktgenau in dem Moment an, als Peter eine Handvoll Popcorn zum Mund führt, sodass die Hälfte auf seinem Schoß landet.

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht“, gibt er gut gelaunt zurück.

Zur Vergeltung wirft Peter mit einem Stück des heruntergefallenen Popcorns nach ihm.

„Was ist hier los?“, erkundigt Kelly sich von hinten gespielt streng, und sowohl Peter als auch – sehr zu seiner Überraschung – Skinny zucken zusammen, was entsprechend bei Hannah und Kelly Heiterkeit auslöst.

„Ihr beide seid manchmal auch echt das personifizierte schlechte Gewissen“, stellt Hannah grinsend fest, während sie sich auf den Sitz fallen lässt und Kelly halb auf ihren Schoß zieht.

„Gewissen?“, erkundigt Skinny sich, „Wie schreibt man das?“

Peter verschluckt sich vor Lachen an seiner Cola.

Bevor irgendjemand Skinny darauf eine Antwort geben kann, öffnet sich der Vorhang, und ein – enorm spießig aussehendes – Pärchen hinter ihnen fordert sie mit einem genervten „Shhh!“ zur Ruhe auf.

Das führt natürlich nur dazu, dass Skinny extra noch ein wenig provoziert, doch als der Film schließlich beginnt, verstummt auch er.

Und er hatte Recht – es dauert keine zwanzig Minuten, bis Peter nur noch zwischen den Fingern hindurch schielt, was ihm leicht amüsierte Blicke von beiden Seiten und ein freundliches „Ach, Schisser“ einbringt. 

~*~

Am nächsten Morgen ist Peter gerade mit Duschen fertig, als Bob anruft.

Die Reinigungsfirma hat sich endlich gemeldet, und Bob hat auch herausgefunden, was aus Joshua Moore geworden ist. Entsprechend hat Justus natürlich sofort ein Treffen einberufen. Und für einen Moment fragt Peter sich, warum Justus ihn dann nicht auch angerufen hat. Aber er weiß ja eigentlich, wieso.

Skinny ist schon zur Arbeit. Ein nerviges Beiprodukt der Tatsache, dass sie beide Jobs mit Schichtsystemen arbeiten. 

Also macht Peter sich seufzend auf den Weg zu Bob und Justus. Kurz überlegt er, ob sie das nächste Treffen nicht einfach mal bei ihm zuhause abhalten können, damit nicht immer er fahren muss. Aber vielleicht ist die Gefahr, dass seine Freunde dann Skinny über den Weg laufen, doch etwas zu groß. Irgendwann werden sie sich mal wieder begegnen müssen, vor allem jetzt, wo Peter und Justus sich wieder einigermaßen verstehen, aber er will die Konfrontation gerne so weit wie möglich hinaus schieben.

Daher beschwert er sich nicht, und sitzt kurz darauf wieder am bekannten Küchentisch, füttert Blacky mit Apfelstücken und lässt sich auf den neusten Stand bringen.

„Ich habe mir wirklich die Ohren wund telefoniert, was Joshua Moore angeht“, erklärt Bob, „Seine Uni, sein damaliger Vermieter, niemand scheint irgendwas darüber zu wissen, was aus ihm geworden ist. Ich dachte schon fast, wir rennen hier einem Phantom hinterher. Aber dann habe ich Inspektor Cotta angerufen, und auch wenn der überhaupt nicht begeistert war, konnte er mir weiterhelfen.“

Peter kann Cottas betont genervte Stimme beinahe hören und muss grinsen. Vielleicht hat Skinny Recht, sollten sie wirklich über diesen Fall hinaus weiter zusammen ermitteln wollen, sollten sie sich definitiv Kontakte zur Polizei in L.A. und Santa Monica aufbauen. Schließlich können sie Cotta nicht ständig mit Dingen belästigen, die außerhalb seines Zuständigkeitsbereiches geschehen.

„Joshua Moore ist in Mexiko wegen Drogenhandels verhaftet worden. Und zwar drei Tage bevor er aus dem Büro ausziehen sollte. Vermutlich hat er deswegen auch einige von den Plüschtieren dort gelassen“, fährt Bob fort.

„Und wo ist er jetzt?“, will Peter wissen und schneidet für Blacky noch ein Stückchen Apfel ab. Bei seiner Frage verzieht Justus das Gesicht als hätte er auf eine Zitrone gebissen, und für einen Moment ist Peter irritiert.

Doch dann sagt Bob: „Tja, da hat Jelena mir weiter geholfen.“

Da liegt also der Hase im Pfeffer. Jelena studiert in Los Angeles Musik, und offenbar kommen sie und Justus immer noch nicht besser miteinander zurecht als früher.

Peter muss sich ein Lachen verkneifen, was Justus mit einem bösen Blick quittiert, während Bob es geflissentlich ignoriert.

„Mein Spanisch ist nicht besonders gut, also hat sie sich in Mexiko nach ihm erkundigt, und anscheinend sitzt er immer noch. Er soll irgendwann nächstes Jahr raus kommen“, beendet Bob seine Erklärung.

Einen Moment überlegt Peter. Irgendwas an der Geschichte irritiert ihn, doch er kommt nicht darauf, was es ist. 

„Damit scheidet er als Verdächtiger aus“, sagt er stattdessen.

„Nicht unbedingt“, wirft Justus mit wichtigem Gesichtsausdruck ein. „Nur, weil er nicht selbst tätig werden kann, lässt sich daraus nicht zwangsläufig schließen, dass er nicht involviert ist.“

Nur mit Mühe kann Peter sich daran hindern, mit den Augen zu rollen. Warum kann Justus nicht einmal reden wie ein normaler Mensch?

Damit er keinen Streit anfängt, langt er nach dem Zettel, der vor Bob auf dem Tisch liegt.

„Sind das die Leute von der Reinigung?“, erkundigt er sich und Bob nickt.

Die Liste ist kurz.

_Jada Washington, seit 10 Jahren bei der Firma, seit 5 in der Bibliothek_  
_Helen Mitchell, seit 6 Jahren bei der Firma, seit 3 in der Bibliothek_  
_Miguel Rodriguez, 4 Jahren bei der Firma, seit 2 1/2 in der Bibliothek_  
_Danek Moravec, seit 1 Jahr bei der Firma, seit 2 Monaten in der Bibliothek_  
_Robin Campbell, seit 2 Monaten in der Firma, seit 1 Monat in der Bibliothek_  


Justus tippt mit dem Kugelschreiber auf den letzten Namen. „Robin Campbell können wir ausschließen, die ersten Vorfälle fanden bereits vor sechs Wochen statt.“

Peter liest noch einmal die Liste. „Die ersten drei können wir eigentlich auch streichen, oder es muss einen sehr guten Grund geben, warum sie jetzt erst angefangen haben, komische Sachen zu machen.“

Nachdenklich schaut er auf den Namen _Danek Moravec_. Irgendwie kommt er ihm bekannt vor, aber er kann nicht genau sagen, wieso.

„Generell“, wirft Bob ein, „sollten wir uns erstmal darauf konzentrieren, wie und woher jemand von dem geheimen Raum wissen kann.“ Er schaut in die Runde. „Wir sind uns doch einig, dass offenbar jemand versucht, da hinein zu kommen, oder?“

Peter und Justus nicken. Auch wenn Peter sich nach wie vor nicht vorstellen kann, was jemand mit einem Haufen Akten möchte. Aber wenn er im Laufe der Zeit irgendwas gelernt hat, dann, dass Menschen Dinge aus den komischsten Motiven tun. 

Wieder holt Bob ein Notizbuch heraus und nimmt dann dankenswerter Weise Justus den Kugelschreiber weg, als dieser gerade anfängt, abwesend auf dem Knopf herum zu drücken, der die Miene aus- und einfährt.

„Also, Mrs Ahn weiß von dem Raum“, sagt Bob und schreibt gleichzeitig, „Dann Mr Hayward, Joshua Moore, und jetzt wir.“

„Mr Parker, der stellvertretende Leiter“, wirft Justus ein. „Und wem immer Mr Hayward und Joshua Moore noch davon erzählt haben.“

Unzufrieden verzieht Peter das Gesicht. Es können sozusagen drei Leute davon wissen oder hundert.

„Aber Mrs Ahn und Mr Parker haben keinen Grund so einen Zirkus zu veranstalten, die können schließlich jederzeit in den Raum.“ Bob streicht die beiden Namen wieder durch. 

Blacky aufforderndes Krächzen macht Peter darauf aufmerksam, dass der Apfel alle ist. „Sorry, Kumpel“, sagt er zu dem Vogel, der daraufhin über den Tisch zu Justus hüpft. Als auch der keine Anstalten macht, Blacky weiter zu füttern, verzieht er sich mit einem „Also wirklich! Also wirklich!“, das verdächtig nach Tante Mathilda klingt, auf den Kühlschrank.

„Aber im Ernst, was kann jemand in diesem Archiv wollen?“, fragt Peter in vollem Bewusstsein der Tatsache, dass sie sich im Kreis drehen. Denn die Frage haben sie in der letzten Woche schon dreimal gestellt und beantwortet.

Justus seufzt und wiederholt leicht genervt die bekannte Antwort. „Vermutlich findet sich in einer der Akten etwas, dass für den oder die Täter von Belang ist.“

„Oder…“, Bob hebt langsam den Blick von seinem Notizbuch und klopft dabei auf einen der Namen, „Oder es geht um eines der Stofftiere! Erinnert ihr euch an unseren Fall mit der schwarzen Katze? Was ist, wenn in den Plüschtieren etwas versteckt ist?“

Justus Handfläche klatscht gegen seine Stirn. „Mensch, Bob! Da hätten wir ja auch früher drauf kommen können!“

Auch Peter muss zugeben, dass sie wohl alle ein wenig auf dem Schlauch gestanden haben. Die kleine Stoffkatze taucht vor seinem inneren Auge auf, die immer noch in ihrer Zentrale auf dem Archivschrank sitzt.

„Ich glaube, wir sind etwas aus der Übung“, sagt Bob verlegen.

Ganz bewusst schaut er dabei auf den Notizblock, wofür Peter sehr dankbar ist. Wenigstens einer, der ihm nicht die Schuld gibt.

„Wir müssen unbedingt noch mal zur Bibliothek!“, beschließt Justus erwartungsgemäß.

Innerlich stellt Peter sich schon auf die unweigerliche Anweisung ein, dass sie am Nachmittag dort hin fahren sollten. Doch zu seiner Überraschung hält Justus sich offensichtlich selbst zurück.

„Wir sollten…“, setzt er an, unterbricht sich dann jedoch. „Bob, ich weiß, du triffst dich heute Nachmittag mit Lesley. Peter, musst du heute noch arbeiten?“

Peter nickt, beinahe ein wenig sprachlos in Anbetracht von Justus‘ Rücksichtnahme. „Morgen?“, schlägt er vor.

Seine Freunde nicken.

„Ich muss morgen Vormittag sowieso arbeiten“, sagt Bob, „Mrs Ahn wird mir verzeihen, wenn ich das Einsortieren ein bisschen vernachlässige.“ 

„Also ist das abgemacht“, beschließt Justus zufrieden.

„Eine Sache noch, Freunde…“, sagt Bob langsam und klopft schon wieder auf den Block. „Die Geheimtür – wer auch immer unseren Einbrechern davon erzählt hat, weiß ganz offensichtlich nichts davon, dass Mrs Ahn den Öffner umgebaut hat.“

Diese kleine Tatsache ist Peter tatsächlich schon aufgefallen, aber er hat es nicht für besonders erwähnenswert gehalten. „Das bedeutet nur, dass wir sie und Mr Parker doppelt streichen können.“ 

„Trotzdem ist es ein wichtiger Hinweis“, stellt Justus fest. „Immerhin können wir daraus schließen, dass sich, was immer unsere Einbrecher suchen, schon seit ein paar Jahren in dem Raum befinden muss.“ Nachdenklich zupft er an seiner Unterlippe. „Was uns wieder zu der Frage führt, warum unsere Einbrecher erst jetzt tätig werden…“ 

„Das kann ich dir auch nicht beantworten“, erwidert Peter und wirft einen Blick auf sein Handy. Eine Nachricht von Skinny, der heute ausnahmsweise mal früher als geplant fertig ist, und anbietet, Peter abzuholen, damit sie zusammen etwas essen können, bevor Peter zur Arbeit muss. „Wars das dann für heute?“

„Ich denke schon“, antwortet Justus.

Also verabschieden sie sich, Peter geht hinunter an die Straße, wo kurz darauf der vertraute blaue Wagen neben ihm hält.

Mit einer fröhlichen Begrüßung steigt Peter ein, und bemerkt dabei nicht, dass Justus und Bob einige Stockwerke über ihm missbilligend das Geschehen beobachten.


	6. du hast im chor die schwarzen lieder mitgesungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ASP - So Viel Tiefer]

Nachdem sie am Vormittag erneut den geheimen Raum durchsucht haben und dabei auch alle Plüschtiere aufs Genauste abgetastet haben – nur davor, sie aufzuschneiden, waren sie dann doch zurück geschreckt – und nichts gefunden haben, haben sie mit Mrs Ahn abgesprochen, dass sie über Nacht Wache halten werden.

Peter muss am nächsten Tag erst nachmittags zur Arbeit, und auch Justus und Bob haben den Vormittag zum Ausschlafen frei.

Also treffen sie sich gegen 18 Uhr an der Bibliothek. Denn auch wenn der oder die Einbrecher nie vor Mitternacht kamen, wollen sie nicht riskieren, dass jemand das Gebäude beobachtet und ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt.

Skinny war nicht begeistert, als Peter ihm von ihrem Plan erzählt hat. Noch weniger, als sonst, wenn Peter Justus oder Bob erwähnt. Auch die wiederholte Versicherung, dass es nur eine temporäre Sache ist, hat seine Laune nicht wirklich verbessert.

Aber sie haben sich nun einmal auf diese Nachtwache geeinigt, und es ist nicht so, als hätten Peter und Skinny irgendwelche Pläne für den Abend gehabt. 

Justus ist erwartungsgemäß mit Walkie Talkies ausgestattet, Bob hat eine Tüte mit Essen dabei und Peter war so frei, seinen Laptop und ein paar DVDs mitzubringen. Denn wenn sie schon die ganze Nacht in einem Büro hocken müssen – und nicht einmal wissen, ob überhaupt etwas passieren wird – können sie sich dabei wenigstens unterhalten lassen.

Sicherheitshalber machen sie erstmal einen kurzen Rundgang durch die Bibliothek. Alles scheint an Ort und Stelle zu sein, es befindet sich definitiv niemand außer ihnen im Gebäude.

Wie abgesprochen schließt Bob im zweiten Stock schon einmal die Zwischentür von der Seitentreppe zum Hauptraum auf, damit sie im Notfall schnell den Ort wechseln können. Die Tür im ersten Stock lassen sie wohlweislich verschlossen, schließlich soll den nächtlichen Besuchern nicht gleich auffallen, dass etwas anders ist.

Zum Glück hat der kleine Videoraum, der noch hinter Mrs Ahns Büro liegt, keine Fenster, sodass sie wenigstens bedenkenlos das Licht einschalten können.

Gegen 20 Uhr haben sie sich dort gemütlich eingerichtet, knabbern an den mitgebrachten Wraps und gucken _Pirates of the Carribean_, was natürlich nur dazu führt, dass Justus sich über diverse historische und physikalische Unmöglichkeiten aufregt.

Aber das sind sie ja von ihm gewohnt. Und wenn Peter ganz ehrlich ist, dann hat er es im vergangen Jahr fast vermisst, Filme zu gucken, ohne dass neben ihm jemand ständig „Das funktioniert so überhaupt nicht!“ murmelt.

So vergeht die Zeit. Sie sind gerade auf halbem Weg durch den zweiten Teil, als vor ihnen die Monitore der Kameraüberwachung schwarz werden.

Es bedarf keiner weiteren Absprachen.

Jeder schnappt sich ein Walkie Talkie und eine Taschenlampe.

Bob huscht durch die Seitentür in den Hauptsaal um die große Treppe zu nehmen und sich von der Seite an die Einbrecher anzuschleichen. Justus benutzt die Seitentür im ersten Stock – und verspricht darauf zu achten, sich nicht niederschlagen zu lassen. Peter läuft bis hinunter ins Erdgeschoss, für den Fall, dass der oder die Einbrecher seinen Freunden entgehen sollten.

Im Dunkeln sieht die Eingangshalle geradezu unheimlich aus. Beinahe erkennt Peter sie nicht wieder. Das spärliche Licht der Straßenlaternen, das durch die gläserne Tür fällt, erleuchtet den Raum kaum ausreichend.

Vorsichtig schleicht Peter zum Eingang hinüber, immer darauf bedacht, möglichst in den Schatten zu bleiben. Beinahe fällt er über einen Papierkorb, den er am Tage nicht einmal wahrgenommen hat.

Kurz glaubt er, im Dunkel hinter dem Ausleihtresen eine Bewegung zu sehen, doch als er reflexartig mit der Taschenlampe dorthin leuchtet – Justus hat ihnen eigentlich eingeschärft, diese so wenig wie möglich zu benutzen – ist dort nichts mehr zu sehen.

Er schielt durch die Eingangstüren, kann jedoch auf der Straße nichts Ungewöhnliches erkennen – kein fremder Wagen, keine Person die auffällig unauffällig Schmiere steht. Testweise zieht er an der Tür – sie ist offen.

Er zieht sich in die Schatten zurück und lauscht aufmerksam auf Geräusche aus dem Stockwerk über ihm, während er gleichzeitig versucht, die Seitentür, den Durchlass im Ausleihtresen, und den Eingang im Blick zu behalten.

Alles scheint ruhig zu sein.

Dann – ein dumpfes Geräusch aus dem oberen Stockwerk, das Peter zusammen zucken lässt. Die Einbrecher? Einer seiner Freunde? Ist Justus möglicherweise doch niedergeschlagen worden?

Im nächsten Moment knistert sein Walkie Talkie.

„Hier Dritter, sie haben mich bemerkt! Sie kommen in deine Richtung, Erster!“, tönt Bobs hastiges Flüstern aus dem Gerät.

Justus‘ Antwort bricht nach einem Wort ab, und unruhig wirft Peter einen Blick zur Decke.

Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken kann, fliegt die Seitentür auf und zwei Gestalten kommen heraus gelaufen. Schneller, als Peter schalten kann, sind sie zum Eingang hinüber gerannt.

Als er sich in Bewegung setzt, sind sie schon beinahe an der Straße.

Er jagt ihnen hinterher, während er gleichzeitig über das Walkie Talkie einen kurzen Lagebericht abgibt.

Das orange Licht einer Straßenlaterne erhellt die beiden Flüchtenden, doch sie haben beide dunkle Kappen auf, die ihr Gesicht beschatten. Dennoch hat Peter das Gefühl, zumindest einen der beiden schon mal gesehen zu haben.

Als sie um die nächste Ecke hetzen – die Einbrecher vorweg, Peter mit einigen Meter Abstand hinterher – flucht Peter.

Ein Auto steht dort, ein hellblauer Ford, der sogar im Dunkeln aussieht, als hätte er seine beste Zeit schon hinter sich. Und als die Einbrecher sich nähern, springt wie von selbst der Motor an.

Peter versucht, noch zu beschleunigen, wenigstens einen der beiden zu fassen zu kriegen, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick sind sie auf die Rückbank gehechtet und der Wagen fährt mit quietschenden Reifen davon.

Hastig zerrt Peter Zettel und Stift aus der Hosentasche, um das Kennzeichen aufzuschreiben.

Doch kaum hat er die letzte Ziffer notiert, lässt er den Stift sinken und starrt die Straße hinunter, wo der Wagen gerade um die nächste Ecke verschwunden ist. Und fragt sich, warum zum Teufel ihm das nicht schon früher aufgefallen ist. 

So finden ihn seine Freunde einen Moment später.

„Ich hab im Dunkeln die Leiter nicht gesehen und bin voll dagegen gelaufen“, bringt Bob zwischen zwei Atemzügen hervor, „Wer auch immer das blöde Ding vor die Theaterliteratur gestellt hat…!“

„Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten, als sie durch die Seitentür abgehauen sind“, fährt Justus ebenso außer Atem fort, „Die haben mich einfach beiseite geschoben!“

Dann scheint ihm aufzufallen, dass Peter ihnen gar nicht wirklich zugehört hat. „Was ist los?“

Peter hebt den Zettel mit dem Nummernschild. „Der Name von einer der Reinigungskräfte kam mir bekannt vor. Ich weiß jetzt auch wieso.“

Sofort hat er Bobs und Justus‘ volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Los, sag schon, wer und warum?“, drängt Justus.

Peter atmet tief durch. Die Antwort wird Justus nur zum Teil gefallen.

Vor seinem inneren Auge setzen sich immer noch die Puzzleteile zusammen. Der Name auf der Liste. Der Wagen. Ein Briefkastenschild im Vorbeilaufen. Ein junger Mann auf einem Sofa. Ein blasser, unmotivierter Putzmann.

„Skinny hat einen Kumpel“, beginnt er. Geflissentlich ignoriert er Justus‘ abfälliges Schnauben bei Skinnys Namen. „Matej wohnt mit seinem Bruder zusammen in Santa Monica. Den Bruder habe ich aber nie kennen gelernt. Und die meisten Kumpels von Skinny sind auch nicht gerade freigiebig mit persönlichen Daten.“

Erneut ein verächtliches Geräusch von Justus. Das ungesagte _Und der Punkt ist was?_ ist deutlich zu hören.

„Matej fährt gelegentlich einen sehr alten hellblauen Wagen. Genau in so einen sind unsere Einbrecher gerade gesprungen. Und als wir neulich bei Matej in der Wohnung waren“ – Peter verschweigt ganz bewusst, dass sie auf der Flucht vor der Polizei waren – „habe ich zufällig einen kurzen Blick auf den Briefkasten geworfen.“

Bis eben ist ihm nicht einmal mehr klar gewesen, dass er überhaupt darauf geschaut hat. Es musste alles so schnell gehen.

„Und was stand da?“, fragt Bob neugierig – aber noch einigermaßen geduldig – nach.

„Matej und Danek Moravec“ antwortet Peter. Als er das auffällige Kennzeichen aufgeschrieben hat, ist ihm plötzlich ein Licht aufgegangen. „Und Danek Moravec…“

„Ist genau derjenige, der vor zwei Monaten angefangen hat, hier zu arbeiten!“, beendet Justus seinen Satz triumphierend. „Dieses zeitliche Zusammentreffen hat mich bereits stutzig gemacht.“ 

„Damit haben wir also unseren ersten Hauptverdächtigen“, stellt Bob zufrieden fest. „Stellt sich bloß die Frage, woher er von diesem Raum weiß und was er darin sucht.“

So schnell, wie sie gekommen ist, verfliegt die Hochstimmung auch wieder. Denn auf diese Frage haben sie alle keine Antwort.

Einen langen Moment bleiben sie noch auf dem Gehweg stehen, dann gähnt Bob ausgiebig und sie beschließen, nach Hause zu fahren. Dass ihre Einbrecher heute noch einmal wiederkommen, ist mehr als unwahrscheinlich.

Skinny schläft schon, als Peter leise die Wohnung betritt. Vorsichtig und im Dunkeln, um ihn nicht zu wecken, zieht Peter sich aus und schlüpft unter die Decke.

Mit einem unartikulierten Geräusch dreht Skinny sich auf die Seite, greift suchend nach Peter, und zieht ihn zu sich, ohne dabei wach zu werden.

Lächelnd schließt Peter die Augen, und ist auch schon eingeschlafen.

~*~

Als Peter am nächsten Tag von der Arbeit kommt, weiß er schon, dass ein Streit nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist.

Er ist genervt, weil er den ganzen Nachmittag Fußabtreter für eine Horde verzogener reicher Bälger spielen musste. Und Skinny, der in der Küche sitzt und auf seinem Handy herum tippt, ist von einer Wolke der Aggression umgeben, die Peter gleichzeitig erregt und weiter an den Rand seiner Geduld bringt.

Wäre Peter gut drauf, würden sie in der nächsten halben Stunde im Bett landen.

So begrüßen sie sich knapp, schweigen sich dann an. Doch die Stille ist lange nicht so angenehm wie sonst.

Peter wäscht das Geschirr ab, obwohl ihm das Klappern auf die Nerven geht. Er kann sehen, dass es Skinny genauso geht. Aber irgendwer muss das ja machen.

Skinny zündet sich eine Zigarette an.

„Kannst du vielleicht nicht in der Küche rauchen?“, fährt Peter ihn an. Er hat das bestimmt schon zehn Mal gesagt. Eigentlich hat er sich daran gewöhnt, dass in der Wohnung geraucht wird, aber zumindest in der Küche will er den Geruch nicht haben.

Mit ungnädigem Brummen verzieht Skinny sich ins Wohnzimmer.

Peter lässt das nasse Geschirr stehen. Das trocknet auch von selber.

Auf dem Küchentisch liegt ein Brief, der an ihn adressiert ist. Als Absender ist das Polizeirevier Santa Monica angegeben.

Mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Magen reißt er den Umschlag auf. Und hält eine Vorladung zur Vernehmung in der Hand.

Sein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, doch dann liest er den Betreff richtig. _Vorladung als Zeuge_. Immerhin. Mit einem Seufzen wirft er den Zettel wieder auf den Tisch.

Er geht raus auf den Balkon, wo Skinny schon am Geländer lehnt. Umständlich zündet er sich auch eine Zigarette an, bleibt aber am anderen Ende des Balkons stehen.

Mit einem kurzen Blick bemerkt er, wie fest Skinny die freie Hand um das Geländer gekrallt hat und wie verkrampft sein ganzer Körper ist.

Ein Teil von Peter will zu ihm hinüber gehen, fragen, was los ist, die Anspannung teilen. Der andere Teil will Skinny bis zum Ausbruch reizen, bis sie beide explodieren, aufeinanderprallen, sich aneinander abreagieren. Ein Gewitter provozieren, das die Luft reinigt.

Bevor er zu einer Entscheidung kommen kann, hat Skinny den noch glühenden Stummel über das Geländer geschmissen und richtet sich auf.

„Wollen wir ne Runde raus gehen?“, fragt er kurz angebunden.

Schweigend nickt Peter, drückt die Kippe aus. Vielleicht ist das die beste Idee. Nichts verdrängt schlechte Laune so zuverlässig, wie der Rausch eines gelungenen Diebstahls.

„Ich soll als Zeuge aussagen“, stellt Peter betont beiläufig fest, während sie die Treppe hinunter gehen.

„Und?“ Skinny scheint nichts daran zu finden. „Ist doch nicht das erste Mal, oder?“

Und schon platzt Peter wieder fast der Kragen. „Nein, aber das erste Mal, dass sie mich mit anklagen müssten, wenn ich die Wahrheit sage!“

Es ist nicht so, als hätte Peter noch nie in einer Vernehmung gelogen. Aber es ist etwas anderes, ob man nur strategisch Teile weglässt, um jemanden zu schützen, der vielleicht strafrechtlich etwas verkehrt gemacht hat, nicht aber moralisch, oder ob man nur lügt, um jemanden zu decken. Außerdem ist er bisher immer als Detektiv vernommen worden – als einer von denen, die den Täter geschnappt haben. Nicht als möglicher Komplize.

Skinny zuckt nur mit den Schultern und zündet sich schon wieder eine Kippe an. „Weißt doch, man muss sich nicht selbst belasten, also können sie dich nicht mal wegen Strafvereitelung dran kriegen. Du schützt dich genauso wie mich.“

Darauf fällt Peter keine Antwort ein, also folgt er Skinny einfach stumm die Straße entlang.

Fast eine halbe Stunde laufen sie durch die Stadt, wobei Skinny sich stetig eine Zigarette nach der nächsten ansteckt – ein todsicheres Zeichen dafür, dass ihn irgendwas beschäftigt. Doch irgendwie kommt Peter die Frage, was los ist, nicht über die Lippen.

Als Skinny schließlich inne hält, ist es schon fast dunkel.

„Wie siehts aus“, sagt er leise und nickt zu dem Wagen, der neben ihnen an der Straße parkt, „Meinst, du kriegst den kurzgeschlossen?“

Nachdenklich betrachtet Peter das Auto. Ein schwarzer Charger, schon ein älteres Baujahr. Aufbekommen würde er ihn ohne Probleme. Aber kurzschließen? Laut Skinny stellt er sich dabei ziemlich ungeschickt an. Und gerade, nachdem die Vorladung ihn so eindrücklich an die möglichen Konsequenzen erinnert hat, ist er sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er es überhaupt probieren will.

Trotzdem sagt er zögerlich: „Ich kanns versuchen.“

Skinnys Grinsen erleichtert und beunruhigt ihn gleichermaßen. Immer noch ist da diese Spannung zwischen ihnen.

Nur ein paar Momente später ist der Wagen offen. Peter gleitet auf den Fahrersitz, löst die Zentralverriegelung, und Skinny lässt sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen.

Unter Skinnys Anleitung fummelt Peter an den Drähten herum, aber irgendwie funktioniert das alles nicht so, wie es soll.

„Scheiße, da hinten kommt einer!“, flucht Skinny, der über den Seitenspiegel die Umgebung im Blick behalten hat, und Peters Gefummel wird noch hastiger. Plötzlich schlägt ihm das Herz bis zum Hals.

Im nächsten Moment hat Skinny sich über die Mittelkonsole gebeugt und zerrt Peters Hände weg. „Lass mich das machen!“

Nun dauert es keine zehn Sekunden, bis der Wagen anspringt. Trotzdem beobachtet Peter im Rückspiegel nervös den nächtlichen Spaziergänger, der immer näher kommt.

„Und los!“, befiehlt Skinny und richtet sich wieder auf.

Peter tritt aufs Gas und der Wagen saust los. Eigentlich müsste jetzt der Rausch einsetzen, der Kick des Stehlens und Gerade-so-Entkommens. Doch es passiert nicht. Stattdessen fühlt sich sein Magen an, als müsste er sich gleich übergeben.

Dagegen ist Skinny wieder etwas entspannter. Er fährt das Fenster runter und zündet sich eine Zigarette an. Schon wieder.

„Was ist eigentlich bei eurer Nachtwache heraus gekommen?“, erkundigt er sich dann, während Peter etwas ziellos durch die Stadt fährt.

Bei der Frage steigt er reflexartig auf die Bremse. „Wir haben nen Verdächtigen“, erklärt er vorsichtig, und sagt ganz bewusst nichts weiter dazu.

„Ach so?“, fragt Skinny nach, und Peter spürt, wie er sich zu ihm umwendet.

„_Fuck_, es ist jemand, den ich kenne, oder?“, entfährt es ihm, bevor Peter eine Antwort geben kann. Nicht, das er gewusst hätte, was er dazu sagen soll. 

Peter bringt kein Wort heraus, hält die Augen stur auf die Straße gerichtet, aber offensichtlich kann Skinny ihm die Antwort vom Gesicht ablesen.

„Ihr gottverdammten Schnüffler“, flucht er und klingt dabei so böse, dass es Peter kalt den Rücken herunter läuft. „Ich wusste gleich, dass nichts Gutes dabei raus kommt, wenn du wieder mit Dick und Doof umher rennst.“

Anstatt auf den Highway lenkt Peter den Wagen in eine Seitenstraße. Er hat jetzt keinen Bock auf eine Tour, ein bisschen die Küste hoch und runter, bis der Tank fast alle ist. Lieber fährt er direkt zu Kim, einem Kumpel von Skinny, der sich um den weiteren Vertrieb _solcher_ Autos kümmert.

„Was kann ich dafür, wenn du mit sämtlichen Kriminellen Kaliforniens rumhängst?“, gibt er wenig freundlich zurück.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch lässt Skinny sich im Sitz zurück fallen. „Falls es dir schon aufgefallen ist“, sagt er langsam, leise, und mit einem ätzenden Unterton, den Peter lange nicht bei ihm gehört hat, „gehörst du inzwischen ebenfalls zu diesen _Kriminellen_.“

Ganz bewusst achtet Peter darauf, den Wagen entsprechend der Verkehrsordnung zu steuern. Am liebsten würde er das Gaspedal durchdrücken und um die nächste Kurve schleudern, aber er reißt sich zusammen.

„Tja“, erwidert er ebenso bissig, „Und wessen Schuld könnte das wohl sein?“

Beinahe ist er froh, als Kims Werkstatt vor ihnen auftaucht. Er spürt, wie Skinny neben ihm etwas sagen will, doch bevor er den Mund öffnen kann, bremst Peter vor dem Hoftor ab.

„Machst dus auf?“, fordert er Skinny unwirsch auf, der aussteigt, und die Beifahrertür mit etwas zu viel Schwung hinter sich zuwirft.

Peter fährt durch das Tor, wartet nicht darauf, dass Skinny wieder einsteigt, sondern stellt den Wagen in einer dunklen Ecke im hinteren Teil des Hofes ab.

Alles Weitere können Skinny und Kim am nächsten Tag aushandeln.

„Tu nicht so scheinheilig“, empfängt Skinny ihn, als er zurück zum Tor kommt, als wäre ihr Gespräch nie unterbrochen worden, „Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich dich zu irgendwas gezwungen.“

Peter will ihm widersprechen, aber er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Denn auch wenn er es gerne bestreiten würde, Skinny hat nicht Unrecht. Was ihn nur noch wütender macht.

„Das hast du allein dir selbst zuzuschreiben.“ Wieder marschiert Skinny die Straße entlang, sodass Peter keine andere Wahl hat, als ihm zu folgen.

„Fick dich, Skinny“, entfährt es Peter ärgerlich. Unter anderem deswegen, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfällt. Stumm verflucht er sich selbst, dass er nicht wenigstens ein bisschen von Justus’ Wortgewandtheit haben kann. Dann könnte er Skinny jetzt schön in Grund und Boden reden. So bleiben ihm nur stumpfe Beleidigungen, um seiner Wut Luft zu machen.

Dabei weiß er gar nicht mal so richtig, warum er eigentlich so aufgebracht ist.

Ein hässliches Lachen von Skinny lässt Peters Blut brodeln. Und nicht auf die gute Art.

„Fick dich selber, Shaw“, gibt Skinny kalt zurück, und Peter zuckt zusammen. Skinny hat ihn schon lange nicht mehr beim Nachnahmen genannt. Irgendwann hat er einfach aufgehört, _Shaw_ zu sagen, und der gelegentliche _Schisser_ hat begonnen, sehr viel freundlicher zu klingen.

Sie sind nur noch ein paar hundert Meter von ihrer Wohnung entfernt. Ein Streifenwagen fährt mit Blaulicht und Sirene an ihnen vorbei und instinktiv zieht Peter den Kopf ein. Was Skinny erneut ein unfrohes Lachen entlockt.

„Ich weiß manchmal echt nicht, warum ich mich überhaupt mit dir eingelassen habe“, murmelt Peter als sie den Weg zur Haustür entlang gehen. Gerade so laut, dass Skinny ihn hören _muss_.

„Oh, ich schon“, sagt Skinny, schlägt den Ton an, dem Peter normalerweise nicht widerstehen kann.

Doch heute will er sich nicht davon einwickeln lassen. Er schiebt Skinny beiseite und geht ins Haus. „Du kannst mich mal.“

Diesmal ist es Skinny, der notgedrungen folgt. „Wieso gehst du nicht zurück zu Jonas und Andrews?“, schlägt er vor und die Wut ist zurück in seiner Stimme, „Dann hab ich meine Ruhe und du brauchst dir keine Sorgen über Vernehmungen machen.“

Verdutzt und ein wenig vor den Kopf gestoßen bleibt Peter im Flur stehen, während Skinny ins Wohnzimmer durchgeht und dort zweifellos auf den Balkon verschwindet, um noch eine zu rauchen.

„Weißt du was?“, ruft Peter ihm nach, „Vielleicht mach ich das ja!“

Ihm antwortet nur das Schlagen der Balkontür.

Aber anstatt seine Freunde anzurufen, geht Peter dann doch einfach ins Bett.

Als Skinny eine halbe Stunde später folgt, gibt Peter vor, zu schlafen.


	7. i would sin for you, sold my soul for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Scarlet Dorn - I Love The Way You Say My Name]

Der nächste Morgen ist erwartungsgemäß unangenehm.

Peter ist als erstes wach, wie eigentlich immer. Er duscht, zieht wohl oder übel seine Uniform an, und macht sich Frühstück. Er hört das Wasser im Bad rauschen, als Skinny schließlich aufsteht.

Anstatt sich seinen Kaffee zu machen und sich zu Peter an den Tisch zu setzen, wie er es sonst tun würde, schlurft Skinny mit einem knappen „Morgen“ einfach gleich an der Küche vorbei ins Wohnzimmer.

Eine halbe Sekunde lang spielt Peter mit dem Gedanken, ihm seinen Kaffee hinterher zu bringen, als Friedensangebot, aber er verwirft die Idee, so schnell wie sie aufgekommen ist. Dieser Streit ist auf Skinnys Mist gewachsen, also soll er ihn bitte auch beenden.

Stattdessen räumt er sein Geschirr weg und verlässt ohne ein weiteres Wort die Wohnung.

Eigentlich wäre heute ein Tag, an dem sie den Nachmittag tatsächlich mal wieder zusammen verbringen könnten, aber als Peter gegen Ende seiner Schicht eine Nachricht von Bob bekommt, ob sie sich noch einmal in der Bibliothek treffen wollen, sagt er zu.

Skinny ist noch nicht wieder zuhause, also macht Peter sich nur schnell eine Portion Reis und Gemüse.

Gerade als er los will, geht die Wohnungstür auf.

„Ich fahr zu Justus und Bob“, sagt er statt einer Begrüßung. Für einen Moment hat er das Gefühl, Skinny würde ihn gleich bitten, zu bleiben. Doch stattdessen verzieht er nur höhnisch das Gesicht.

„Grüß die anderen Schnüffler schön von mir“, erwidert er, lässt seinen Rucksack in die Ecke fallen und marschiert an Peter vorbei in die Wohnung. „Und sagt kurz Bescheid, bevor ihr mich bei den Bullen verpfeift.“

Damit verschwindet er im Badezimmer und knallt die Tür hinter sich zu.

Für einen langen Moment starrt Peter ihm nach, dann gibt er sich einen Ruck und geht zum Auto hinunter.

~*~

Eigentlich hat sich nichts Neues ergeben, das nach weiteren Ermittlungen in der Bibliothek verlangt.

Aber es kann trotzdem nicht schaden, sich noch mal umzusehen, ist Justus‘ Meinung. Außerdem hat Bob Mrs Ahn dazu gebracht, dem Chef der Reinigungsfirma den Dienstplan abzuschwatzen, sodass sie über Daneks Arbeitszeiten informiert sind.

Diesem begegnen sie direkt hinter dem Eingang, wo er am Ausleihtresen herum wischt.

Sie nehmen die Seitentreppe, und kaum ist die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen, erzählt Bob Peter und Justus, dass Mrs Ahn sich gerade – ohne weitere Aufforderung von seiner Seite – über Danek aufgeregt hat, da sie ihn für einen schlampigen Arbeiter hält.

„Das bestärkt meine Theorie“, stellt Justus zufrieden fest, „Offensichtlich dient seine Anstellung tatsächlich nur dem Zweck, sich Zugang zur Bibliothek zu verschaffen.“

„Wir sind uns einig, dass das Ganze vermutlich etwas mit Joshua Moore zu tun hat, oder?“, versichert Peter sich noch einmal, „Wissen wir inzwischen mehr über ihn?“

„Richtig!“, Bob merkt bei der Erwähnung des Namens auf. „Das hatte ich ganz vergessen! Ich bin gestern noch mal Inspektor Cotta auf die Nerven gegangen, weil ich wissen wollte, ob er uns etwas über Danek erzählen kann.“

Kurz unterbricht Bob sich um die Tür in den Hauptraum im ersten Stock aufzuschließen. Gespannt beobachtet Peter ihn – es würde ihn absolut nicht wundern, wenn Daneks Strafregister ungefähr die Länge von Skinnys hat.

„Joshua Moore wurde verdächtigt, hier in Los Angeles mehrere Raubtaten begangen zu haben. Aber sie konnten es ihm nicht nachweisen, und vor vier Jahren sind die Verfahren dann wegen seiner Verhaftung in Mexiko auf Eis gelegt worden.“

„Du meinst…“, setzt Peter an, wird jedoch von Justus unterbrochen, als sie vor dem Regal stehen bleiben, das den geheimen Raum verbirgt.

„Lass mich mal kurz schauen, ob ich den Knopf finde, wenn ich grob weiß, wo er ist“, hält dieser Bob auf, der sich gerade nach dem Schalter bückt.

Während Bob sich wieder aufrichtet, geht Justus in die Knie und beginnt, am unteren Regalbrett herum zu suchen.

„Du meinst“, nimmt Peter den Faden wieder auf, „Es geht hier möglicherweise um die Beute von damals?“

„Genau das“, bringt Justus etwas angestrengt hervor. Er hat den Kopf halb zwischen die Bücher geschoben, um den verborgenen Schalter zu finden. „Genau das meine ich.“

„Aber wie um alles in der Welt hängen Danek und Joshua Moore zusammen?“, fragt Peter weiter.

Diesmal zuckt Bob jedoch mit den Schultern, während er gleichzeitig ziemlich offensichtlich versucht, nicht über Justus‘ Verrenkungen zu lachen. „Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Über Danek wollte Cotta mir überhaupt nichts erzählen, außer, dass er polizeilich bekannt ist oder war.“

Für den Moment gibt Peter sich damit zufrieden, und sie beobachten weiter Justus.

Es vergehen bestimmt fünf Minuten, bis der sich schließlich resigniert erhebt.

„Ich gebe auf“, verkündet er. „Ich verstehe jetzt, warum unsere Einbrecher den Hebel seit fast zwei Monaten nicht gefunden haben.“

Mit einem Grinsen fasst Bob zielsicher unter das Regal und schon schwingt die Tür auf. „Mrs Ahn musste es mir ganz genau zeigen“, gibt er zu. „Sonst würde ich den auch nicht finden.“

Sie betreten den Raum, machen Licht, und ziehen die Tür wieder hinter sich zu. Schließlich soll kein zufällig vorbeikommender Besucher etwas mitbekommen.

Doch auch die erneute Suche bringt nichts zu Vorschein, was als Hinweis auf versteckte Beute in Frage käme. 

„Vermutlich ist das einer der Fälle, in denen man ganz genau wissen muss, was man sucht“, stellt Justus schließlich enttäuscht fest.

Bob wedelt mit dem Zettel, auf dem er die Arbeitszeiten der Reinigungskräfte notiert hat. „Daneks Schicht endet in zehn Minuten. Willst du ihm immer noch folgen?“

Offenbar haben er und Justus bereits darüber gesprochen und Peter versucht, sich nicht zu ärgern, dass er schon wieder als letzter etwas erfährt. 

„Unbedingt!“, erwidert Justus, und so verlassen sie den Raum wieder, hasten hinunter zu den Autos.

„Wir sollten den Käfer nehmen“, beschließt Justus und wendet sich dann an Peter. „Wenn du seinen Wagen kennst, erkennt er vielleicht deinen.“

„Skinny fährt meistens“, winkt Peter ab, ohne über seine Worte nachzudenken.

Erst bei dem abfälligen Zucken in Justus’ Gesicht wird ihm klar, was er gerade gesagt hat und diesmal kann er ein Augenrollen nicht unterdrücken.

„Meinst du, du schaffst es, nicht jedes Mal darauf herum zu reiten, wie wenig du ihn leiden kannst?“, erkundigt er sich genervt.

Natürlich würdigt Justus das keiner Antwort, sondern sagt stattdessen: „Trotzdem sollten wir den Käfer nehmen, sicher ist sicher.“

Am liebsten würde Peter ihm den Hals umdrehen. Aber er widerspricht nicht, denn natürlich hat Justus Recht. Das ist das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache.

Also falten sie sich in Bobs Wagen. Kurz ist Peter versucht, Skinnys Beispiel zu folgen und sich so lange über den fehlenden Platz für seine Beine zu beklagen, bis er doch fahren darf.

Es dauert nur ein paar Minuten, bis Danek auf den Gehweg tritt. Schnell ziehen sie die Köpfe ein, doch er schaut nicht einmal zu ihnen herüber. Stattdessen schlendert er die Straße entlang, und dann um eine Ecke.

Langsam folgt Bob ihm. Eigentlich müssten sie schon durch ihr Tempo auffallen, doch der Straßenrand ist zum Glück so zugeparkt, dass Bob die Suche nach einem Parkplatz vorspielt.

Zwei Straßen weiter steigt Danek in den hellblauen Ford. Nun gestaltet sich die Verfolgung etwas einfacher, und wenn Bob und Peter nach all der Zeit in etwas geübt sind, dann sind es Verfolgungsfahrten.

Wenig überraschend führt der Weg sie nach Santa Monica, und Peter ärgert sich schon wieder. Denn nun ist er quasi schon zuhause, während sein Auto immer noch mitten in L.A. steht. Er hätte doch darauf bestehen sollen, selbst zu fahren. 

Schließlich parkt Danek auf einem Anwohnerparkplatz und verschwindet in einem Haus. Peter muss zweimal hinschauen, bis ihm auffällt, dass es sich tatsächlich um die Tür handelt, durch die er und Skinny vor gar nicht so langer Zeit auf die Straße gehetzt sind.

Bob hält ein Stück weiter die Straße hinunter.

„Ich will kurz auf die Klingelschilder gucken, vielleicht findet sich da ja ein Hinweis“, erklärt Justus und hat auch schon den Sicherheitsgurt gelöst.

Ganz selbstverständlich steigt er aus und spaziert die Straße entlang. Er hat es schon immer besser verstanden, sich unauffällig zu verhalten, als Peter.

„_Fuck_, wie komm ich nachher wieder zu meinem Wagen?“, flucht Peter leise vor sich hin.

Bob fängt im Rückspiegel seinen Blick auf. „Ich kann dich vorbei bringen“, verspricht er. „Oder kann Skinny dich fahren?“

Der Name kommt ihm etwas zaghaft über die Lippen, aber Peter rechnet es ihm schon hoch an, dass er Skinnys Existenz überhaupt anerkennt und nicht wie Justus so tut, als hätten Peter und Skinny nichts miteinander zu tun.

Etwas hilflos zuckt Peter mit den Schultern. „Wir haben uns gestritten, also wäre super, wenn du mich mitnimmst.“

Er schaut aus dem Fenster, zum Haus hinüber, wo Justus gerade eine ältere Frau angesprochen hat, die mit Einkaufstüten in der Hand die Straße herunter kam.

„So richtig gestritten?“, fragt Bob nach, und klingt dabei sogar so, als würde es ihn ernsthaft interessieren. Peter ist irrational dankbar, keine Zufriedenheit in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Naja…“, er rutscht unruhig auf der Rückbank hin und her, „nicht so richtig-richtig. Aber er ist halt nicht begeistert, dass wir wieder zusammen ermitteln.“

Das entlockt Bob sogar ein kurzes Lachen. „Verständlich.“

Peter wirft ihm einen Blick zu, doch Bob dreht gerade den Kopf weg und schaut zu Justus hinüber, der nun im Haus verschwindet. Was auch immer er sich davon erhofft.

„So oft wie er gerade mit Justus aneinandergeraten ist, wäre ich an seiner Stelle auch nicht begeistert“, stellt Bob fest. „Und er hat am wenigsten zu gewinnen, wenn wir uns wieder zusammen finden.“

Überrascht starrt Peter ihn an. In die Richtung hat er noch gar nicht gedacht. Denn auch wenn er Skinny versprochen hat, dass Justus und Bob ihnen nicht in die Quere kommen werden – wenn sich die Drei Fragezeichen wieder zusammen raufen, wenn alles so wird wie früher… Dann endet es meistens mit den Drei Fragezeichen auf der einen und Skinny Norris auf der anderen Seite.

„Scheiße“, entfährt es Peter leise, während ihm eine ganze Lichterkette aufgeht.

„Hm?“ Bob scheint gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, welche Erleuchtung er Peter gerade beschert hat.

Doch bevor Peter ihn aufklären kann, öffnet sich die Beifahrertür und Justus lässt sich wieder auf den Sitz fallen.

Bob lässt ihr vorheriges Thema fallen – was Peter nur recht sein soll – und erkundigt sich: „Und, hast du was heraus bekommen?“

„Fahr erstmal ein Stück weiter, damit wir außer Sicht sind“, weist Justus ihn an.

Peter schenkt ihnen nur halb Aufmerksamkeit. In Gedanken spielt er erneut den Streit vom Vortag durch – Skinnys Ärger über die Ermittlungsergebnisse, und sein Vorschlag, Peter solle doch einfach zu ‚Jonas und Andrews‘ zurückgehen.

Sie biegen um die nächste Ecke, dann findet Bob einen freien Parkplatz und hält wieder.

„Also?“, fragt er nach.

„Wie Peter gesagt hat“, beginnt Justus seinen Bericht, „Danek und Matej Moravec teilen sich eine Wohnung im Erdgeschoss. Laut der neugierigen Mrs Douglas, deren Bekanntschaft ich gerade machen durfte, sind die beiden sehr ruhige Nachbarn.“

Peter bemüht sich, tatsächlich zuzuhören, obwohl es ihn gerade nicht besonders interessiert. Am liebsten würde er einfach aussteigen und die zwei Minuten nach Hause laufen. Aber er zwingt sich, Justus‘ Ausführungen zu folgen.

„Allerdings traut Mrs Douglas den beiden trotzdem nicht unbedingt über den Weg“, Justus hat dieses Lächeln bekommen, dass auf interessante Neuigkeiten schließen lässt, „Da sie, und ich zitiere, _immer zu den komischsten Zeiten das Haus verlassen_. Vor allem einer soll ständig nachts weggehen.“

Justus dreht sich im Sitz und wirft Peter einen Blick zu. „Bitte sag mir, dass es sich bei Danek um den jüngeren der beiden handelt.“ Über die Hoffnung auf einen Ermittlungserfolg scheint er sogar vergessen zu haben, Peter für seine Bekanntschaft mit möglichen Kriminellen zu verurteilen.

Peter nickt und Justus grinst.

„Sehr gut“, Justus reibt sich die Hände, „Denn den hat sie in den letzten paar Wochen häufiger nachts mit zwei anderen Typen wegfahren sehen, denen sie _ebenfalls_ nicht traut. Ich würde mich zwar nicht auf Mrs Douglas‘ Objektivität verlassen, aber angeblich sehen die anderen beiden Typen aus ‚wie Schläger‘.“

Jetzt hat Justus doch wieder Peters ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. „Kann sie die anderen beiden beschreiben?“, will er wissen und kommt damit Bob zuvor, der auch gerade den Mund geöffnet hat.

Justus verzieht unzufrieden das Gesicht und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Die Dame scheint selektiv blind zu sein, denn sie besteht zum einen darauf, dass Danek der nächtliche Spaziergänger ist, zum anderen wollte sie mir partout keine genauere Beschreibung geben als ‚große, muskulöse Weiße mit hellen Haaren‘.“

Peter versteht Justus‘ Resignation. Das kann so ungefähr jeder sein. Im Geiste geht er Skinnys Kumpel hier in Santa Monica durch – auch wenn Skinny ihn dafür vermutlich erwürgen würde – doch es kommt gleichzeitig die Hälfte und keiner in Frage. Wie das bei solch vagen Beschreibungen nun einmal der Fall ist.

„Hat sie sonst noch irgendwas erzählt, was uns nützen könnte?“, fragt Bob nach. „Irgendwelche komischen Autos oder so?“

Justus reagiert mit einer undefinierbaren Mischung aus Schulterzucken und Kopfschütteln.

Diesmal weiß Peter gleich, was er meint. „Wenn du alle komischen Autos und verdächtigen Leute zählst, die hier rum laufen, wirst du nie fertig“, stellt er fest. Auf dieser Ecke wohnen fast so viele zwielichtige Gestalten wie auf der anderen Seite des Parks, wo Peter und Skinny ihre Wohnung haben.

„Hmpf“, macht Justus. „Also sind wir wieder kein Stück weiter.“

„Wir könnten versuchen, uns hier auf die Lauer zu legen?“, schlägt Bob vor, „Vielleicht kriegen wir dann irgendwie raus, wer die anderen beiden sind.“

Justus nickt zustimmend, während Peter sich zusammen reißen muss, um nicht genervt dazwischen zu reden. Denn auch wenn Bob Recht hat, er hat absolut keine Lust, sich hier die Nächte um die Ohren zu schlagen.

„Ich hab morgen Frühdienst“, stellt er fest, bevor Justus in seiner üblichen Art Aufgaben verteilen kann, ohne vorher zu fragen, ob man sie überhaupt übernehmen kann.

Schon wieder gibt Justus ein unzufriedenes Geräusch von sich. „Ich bin heute Abend bei Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus angemeldet, und Tante Mathilda bringt mich um, wenn ich schon wieder absage.“

Automatisch schauen Peter und Justus zu Bob hinüber, der abwehrend die Hände hebt. „Ich kann auch nicht. Jelena und ich gehen ins Kino.“

„Na gut“, beschließt Justus, obwohl ihm die Sache offenkundig missfällt. „Dann müssen wir heute Nacht die Daumen drücken. Aber morgen Abend starten wir die Überwachungsaktion!“

Wieder einmal ist Peter beeindruckt davon, das Justus es offenbar nach so vielen Jahren, in denen er es nicht gelernt hat, in den letzten zwölf Monaten irgendwann erkannt haben muss, dass er nicht immer frei über die Zeit seiner Freunde verfügen kann. Hämisch schießt es ihm durch den Kopf, dass es ihm vielleicht ganz gut getan hat, dass Peter einfach mal eine Weile gar nicht mit ihm geredet hat.

Damit sind die Ermittlungen für heute für beendet erklärt, was Peter sehr gut passt.

Obwohl er halb versucht ist, seinen Wagen erstmal in L.A. stehen zu lassen um schnellstmöglich nach Hause zu kommen, lässt er sich dann doch von Bob wieder mit zurück nehmen. Er sammelt den MG ein, und vielleicht hält er sich nicht unbedingt an die Verkehrsregeln, als er nach Santa Monica zurück braust.

Er parkt das Auto an der Straße, stellt dabei beruhigt fest, dass der blaue Sportwagen auch noch an seiner üblichen Stelle steht, und läuft die Treppe hinauf zu ihrer Wohnung.

Durch die Tür hört er dumpf Musik, die abrupt abbricht, als er den Schlüssel im Schloss dreht.

Er betritt die Wohnung. Skinny sitzt im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch, steht jedoch gleich auf, als er Peter hereinkommen sieht.

„Na“, erkundigt er sich und hat schon wieder diesen ätzend-sarkastischen Unterton, „Habt ihr irgendwelche bösen Jungs hinter Gitter gebracht?“

Diesmal steigt Peter gar nicht auf die Provokation ein. Ganz ruhig macht er die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu, bevor er zu Skinny hinüber geht und sich auf die Couch fallen lässt.

„Nein“, sagt er leise, „Wir haben bloß jemanden beschattet.“

Es ist beinahe spürbar, wie sehr Skinny ihren Streit wieder anfachen will, aber Peter zwingt sich, ganz entspannt zu bleiben. Und es ist so viel einfacher, jetzt, wo er weiß, _warum_ Skinny so streitlustig reagiert.

„Weißt du noch, dass ich gesagt habe, dass du mich nicht so schnell wieder los wirst?“, erkundigt er sich ganz direkt und kann beinahe dabei zuschauen, wie Skinnys Wut in sich zusammenfällt. „Das meinte ich ernst.“

Er hat absolut nicht vor, ihre Ermittlungsarbeit dem vorzuziehen, was er und Skinny hier haben. Das scheint aber bloß noch nicht in dessen sturen Schädel hinein gegangen zu sein.

Auch jetzt scheint er nicht ganz zuhören zu wollen – oder zumindest weigert er sich, einzuknicken. Immer noch ist sein Tonfall beinahe bösartig. „Ja, genau, als ob du nicht losgerannt wärst, sobald Jonas wieder gerufen hat.“

Nur mit Mühe kann Peter sich ein Seufzen verkneifen. „Weil die beiden meine Freunde sind“, stellt er ruhig fest. „Du würdest doch auch alles stehen und liegen lassen, wenn Paul oder Matej oder Dylan Hilfe brauchen, oder nicht?“

Langsam scheint Skinny zu verstehen, was Peter zu sagen versucht. Aber offenbar ist er immer noch nicht gewillt, ihren Streit als beendet anzusehen.

„Denen zu helfen bedeutet aber normalerweise nicht, _deine_ feinen Freunde in Gefahr zu bringen“, knurrt er. Und Peter muss zumindest ein bisschen zugeben, dass Skinny da nicht ganz Unrecht haben mag.

Aber gleichzeitig geht es darum auch einfach nicht.

Peters Blick fällt auf die Zigarettenschachtel, die vor ihm auf dem Couchtisch liegt, und plötzlich kommt ihm eine Idee.

Ein ganz, ganz dumme Idee.

Er langt nach der Packung, zieht eine Zigarette heraus, zündet sie an. Ihm ist bewusst, dass Skinny ihn leicht irritiert beobachtet – anscheinend hin und her gerissen zwischen der Suche nach erneutem Ärger und der Frustration, mit jemandem zu streiten, der nicht so reagiert, wie man es gewohnt ist.

Langsam steht Peter auf, dreht die glühende Zigarette zwischen den Fingern und hält sie Skinny hin.

Die Wut macht weiterer Verwirrung Platz, doch Skinny nimmt sie ohne weitere Frage entgegen.

Bevor er es sich doch noch anders überlegen kann – bevor er darüber nachdenken kann, was für eine _unglaublich_ blöde Idee das ist – zieht Peter sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf.

Er senkt den Kopf, wirft der Brandnarbe auf seiner Brust einen vielsagenden Blick zu, bevor er wieder zu Skinny hinüber schaut.

Verstehen zieht über dessen Gesicht, gemischt mit einem Ernst, der fast zu viel für Peter ist.

Sie haben das schon einmal gemacht, aber damals war es Skinnys Idee, und er hatte kaum inne gehalten, um sich Peters Einverständnis zu holen.

Diesmal ist es Peter, der es anbietet, was offenbar nicht nur ihm um einiges bedeutsamer vorkommt.

„Nicht hier“, bringt Skinny leise hervor, zieht an der Zigarette, bevor sie ausgeht, und das Glühen scheint sich auf Peters Netzhaut einzubrennen.

„Rüber ins Schlafzimmer.“ Er gibt Peter einen ungewohnt sanften Schubs.

Schweigend folgt er der Aufforderung, geht in den angrenzenden Raum, Skinny so dicht hinter sich, dass sie sich beinahe berühren.

„Aufs Bett“, fordert Skinny ihn auf, immer noch mit diesem untypischen leisen Ernst.

Ein wenig unbeholfen krabbelt er auf die Matratze, dreht sich dann auf den Rücken.

Schneller, als er blinzeln kann, kniet Skinny über ihm, die Zigarette immer noch zwischen den Fingern.

„Ganz sicher?“, fragt Skinny nach, und es ist so anders als damals, dass es Peter beinahe die Sprache verschlägt.

Er schluckt, wendet den Blick von der glühenden Spitze ab um Skinny in die Augen zu sehen. „Ganz sicher.“

Einen langen Moment passiert gar nichts. Dann, anstatt sie zu senken, hebt Skinny die Zigarette erneut an die Lippen, zieht wieder daran.

„Komm schon“, bittet Peter leise. Unerwartet macht sich Angst in ihm breit, dass Skinny es vielleicht doch nicht tut, das Angebot zurück weißt. Er kann nicht sagen, warum es sich so wichtig anfühlt. „Bitte, Skinny.“

Da zupft dieses Grinsen an Skinnys Mundwinkeln, das Peter so vertraut ist, und dem er noch nie widerstehen konnte.

„Eine Erinnerung, dass du mir gehörst, ja? Ist es das, was du willst?“, erkundigt Skinny sich, als wollte er Peter damit aufziehen.

_Nein_, schießt es Peter durch den Kopf, _das ist es, was _du_ brauchst._ Aber er sagt es nicht, wohlweislich, sondern nickt stattdessen.

Quälend langsam senkt Skinny die Zigarette, Peter meint, die Wärme schon spüren zu können, als er erneut inne hält.

„Sag es“, fordert Skinny ihn leise auf. Nur ein Schatten seiner normalen sadistischen Begeisterung liegt auf seinem Gesicht; seine Augen sind ernst.

Mit trockenem Mund versucht Peter, die Worte heraus zu bringen. Er muss sich räuspern, seine Stimmbänder scheinen die Kooperation eingestellt zu haben.

„Ich gehöre dir“, bringt er schließlich hervor, „Und nichts kann das ändern.“ _Auch nicht Justus Jonas, so gerne er würde_, sagt er nicht. Das hat hier jetzt nichts zu suchen, obwohl der Gedanken ihnen vermutlich beiden kommt.

Als würden ihn die Worte beruhigen, atmet Skinny aus. Kurz schießt es Peter durch den Kopf – was, wenn Skinny genauso viel Angst hatte, dass Peter es nicht sagt, wie er, dass Skinny ihn für die Idee mit dem – erneuten – Brandzeichen auslacht?

Dann drückt Skinny die Glut auf Peters Haut. Der Schrei bleibt ihm in der Kehle stecken und instinktiv drängt sein Körper sich dem Schmerz entgegen. Sein Atem beschleunigt sich, und seine Augen wollen sich schließen.

Mit aller Macht hält er sie offen, schaut weiter zu Skinny auf, dessen Blick sich in ihn hinein zu bohren scheint.

Und plötzlich sind da andere Worte auf Peters Zunge, drei kleine Worte, aber er kann nicht einschätzen, wie Skinny auf sie reagieren würde, also zwingt er sich, sie nicht auszusprechen. Schluckt sie wieder herunter.

Wer glaubt schon an Liebe?

Dann zieht Skinny sich das Shirt aus, drängt sich gegen Peter, der ein wenig überrascht feststellt, wie erregt er ist. 

Da ist eine seltsame Unruhe in Skinnys Bewegungen, die beinahe verzweifelt wirkt. Peter kann gar nicht anders, als die Arme um ihn zu schlingen und ihn an sich zu ziehen, so dicht, als könnten sie mit einander verschmelzen, wenn sie es bloß probieren.

Skinny bringt eine Hand zwischen sie, zerrt an den Reißverschlüssen herum, bis Haut gegen Haut reibt, dann presst er die Finger gegen die Brandwunde, schickt erneuten Schmerz durch Peters Körper, den er mit atemlosem Stöhnen quittiert.

Es ist chaotisch und ungeschickt und beinahe unangenehm und viel zu schnell vorbei.

Skinny lässt sich auf die Matratze fallen, während sie beide versuchen, ihre Atmung zu beruhigen. Ohne hinzusehen tastet Peter nach den Zigaretten und den Taschentüchern, die immer auf seinem Nachttisch liegen. 

Er wischt sich sauber, dann schaut er seine neue Wunde genauer an. Sie sitzt direkt unter der alten Narbe, als hätte Skinny die beiden Zeichen miteinander verbinden wollen.

Als er wieder aufschaut, beobachtet Skinny ihn. Aber nicht wie damals, als das _noch mal?_ quasi aus seinem Ausdruck heraus gesprungen war, sondern nachdenklich. Als wüsste er noch nicht, was er davon halten soll.

Dann gibt er sich sichtbar einen Ruck. „Pizza bestellen und Film?“, erkundigt er sich.

„Gucken wir _Spirit_?“, schlägt Peter hoffnungsvoll (und vielleicht ein bisschen provozierend) vor. Während er mit Kelly zusammen war, hat er doch ein bisschen seine Vorliebe für Disney-Filme und dergleichen entdeckt.

Skinny wirft ihm einen Blick zu als würde er an Peters Geisteszustand zweifeln. „Du stellst meine Geduld schon wieder ganz schön auf die Probe, Schisser“, warnt er, doch er grinst dabei.

Dann rollt er sich vom Bett und gibt Peter einen Klaps. „Ich bestell, du machst den Film an“, schlägt er vor.

Mit einem triumphierenden Lachen macht Peter sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

„Und wage es ja nicht, wieder ein T-Shirt über zu ziehen, verstanden?“, ruft Skinny ihm nach. „Ich will das sehen können!“

„Aye, Sir!“, antwortet Peter, und versucht nicht darüber nachzudenken, warum ihm dabei so eng um die Brust wird.


	8. there's nothing to see here, people, keep moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [She Wants Revenge - These Things]

Am nächsten Morgen bekommt Peter eine aufgeregte Nachricht von Bob, dass sie sich unbedingt in der Bibliothek treffen müssen. Der Ton deutet darauf hin, dass irgendwas passiert ist – offenbar hätten sie doch lieber heute Nacht schon mit der Überwachung beginnen sollen. Das ändert jedoch leider nichts daran, dass Peter bis mittags arbeiten muss.

Aber so holt er sich nach seiner Schicht nur schnell ein Brötchen an einem Stand in der Nähe, und düst direkt nach Los Angeles. Nur gut, dass er mittlerweile Wechselklamotten in der Schule deponiert hat, sonst müsste er mit der hässlichen Uniform dort auftauchen.

Wenig überraschend steht der Käfer bereits an der Straße.

Peter betritt das Gebäude, und auch wenn augenscheinlich alles seinen gewohnten Gang geht, hat er das Gefühl, die Luft würde vibrieren.

Er grüßt Tammy, die hinter dem Ausleihtresen sitzt.

„Justus und Bob sind oben im ersten Stock!“, ruft sie ihm zu, als er gerade überlegt, wo seine Freunde wohl sein könnten.

„Danke!“, erwidert er und verschwindet zwischen die Regale. Er läuft zur großen Treppe, dann in den ersten Stock hinauf und sucht sich seinen Weg zum geheimen Raum hinüber.

Und wird davon überrascht, dass die Tür weit offen steht.

Justus, Bob, Mrs Ahn und ein schlaksiger Mann Mitte Dreißig, bei dem es sich um den stellvertretenden Leiter Mr Parker handeln müsste, stehen vor der Öffnung.

„Hey“, grüßt Peter in die Runde, „was hab ich verpasst?“

Vier Köpfe drehen sich zu ihm herum.

Justus scheint zu einer Antwort ansetzen zu wollen, bittet dann jedoch in einer ungewöhnlichen Geste von Zurückhaltung Mrs Ahn darum, die Situation zu schildern.

„Hallo, Peter“, begrüßt sie ihn erst einmal auf ihre gelassene Art, „Ich mache jeden Morgen einen kurzen Rundgang, und dabei habe ich festgestellt, dass die Geheimtür sperrangelweit offenstand. Ich habe alles so gelassen, wie es war, und Bob verständigt.“

Erneut stellt Peter erfreut fest, wie zielsicher Mrs Ahn direkt zum Punkt kommt.

„Wir haben nichts angefasst!“, wirft Mr Parker hastig ein, und Peter kann ihn direkt nicht leiden.

„Habt ihr euch drinnen schon umgeschaut?“, will Peter wissen.

Seine Freunde nicken. „Wir sind gerade fertig“, erklärt Justus. „Der Raum ist offenkundig durchsucht worden, doch es scheint nichts zu fehlen. Mrs Ahn hat uns bestätigt, dass alle Akten noch da sind und auch sonst scheint alles zwar durcheinander, jedoch vorhanden zu sein.“

Justus macht einen seltsamen Seitenblick zu Mr Parker und Peter versteht. Der Erste findet den stellvertretenden Leiter genauso suspekt wie Peter, und will daher nicht unbedingt in dessen Anwesenheit alle ihre Informationen ausbreiten.

„Wir lassen euch hier allein, in Ordnung?“, sagt Mrs Ahn mit großartigem Gespür für die Situation und verschwindet, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, durch die Seitentür ins Treppenhaus. Mr Parker folgt ihr wie ein treudoofer Hund.

Als die Tür zu fällt, schaut Peter gespannt zu seinen Freunden.

„Die Stofftiere sind alle noch da“, bestätigt Bob. Gleichzeitig winkt er Peter jedoch in den geheimen Raum.

„Allerdings hat sie jemand aufgeschnitten“, erklärt Justus genau in dem Moment, in dem Peter das Chaos entdeckt.

Die Plüschtiere sind über den ganzen Raum verstreut, zum Teil ist die Füllung über die Akten verteilt, und bei einigen ist das Innere nach außen gekehrt.

„Dann geht es also tatsächlich um irgendwas in den Viechern“, stellt Peter das Offensichtliche fest.

„Und ich vermute, dass unsere Einbrecher nicht gefunden haben, was sie suchten“, ergänzt Justus.

Überrascht dreht Peter sich zu ihm um. „Woher weißt du das denn schon wieder?“

Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der besagt, dass er die Antwort für unendlich simpel hält, und bei dem Peter ihm gerne eine runter hauen würde, macht Justus eine Geste über das Schlachtfeld.

„Es sind ausnahmslos alle Tiere aufgeschnitten worden, und die Art, wie mit ihnen umgegangen wurde, lässt eindeutig auf Frustration schließen. Natürlich besteht eine geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ausgerechnet das letzte Stofftier das richtige war, doch da unsere Einbrecher ansonsten recht gut informiert zu sein scheinen, sollte man annehmen, dass sie auch über genauere Informationen verfügen, wie das Versteck aussieht.“ Justus macht eine kurze Pause, um Luft zu holen. „Also gehe ich davon aus, dass sie ihr Ziel nicht erreicht haben, da sie sonst einfach das entsprechende Tier hätten entwenden können anstatt ein solches Durcheinander anzurichten.“

Der Logik kann Peter sich nicht ganz verschließen. Trotzdem merkt er an: „Weil unsere Einbrecher bisher auch so viel Ordnungsliebe bewiesen haben.“

Deswegen sind sie ja überhaupt hier – weil die Einbrecher eben nicht darauf geachtet haben, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, sondern einfach Bücher verteilt haben wie es ihnen beliebte.

Bis auf einen bösen Blick ignoriert Justus den Einwand.

„Wir sollten also in Erfahrung bringen“, fährt er stattdessen fort, als wäre nichts gewesen, „ob durch Mrs Ahn oder Mr Parker in den letzten Jahren irgendwas aus diesem Raum entfernt worden ist.“

„Mr Parker ist irgendwie komisch, oder?“, wirft Peter ein. Dabei schaut er hauptsächlich Bob an, was Justus schon wieder nicht zu passen scheint.

Bob zuckt mit den Schultern. „Er ist irgendwie… naja, langweilig. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer er eigentlich ist, er redet zwar gerne, verrät dabei aber irgendwie kaum etwas über sich.“

„Also sollten wir uns auf ihn besonders konzentrieren“, meldet Justus sich wieder zu Wort. „Vielleicht hatte er ja Kenntnis von dem Versteck und hat bereits vor Jahren zugegriffen.“

„Klar“, rutscht es Peter heraus, „Bestimmt ist er derjenige, der im Hintergrund die Fäden zieht.“

Justus‘ Gesichtsausdruck sagt ihm, dass die Stimmung zwischen ihnen für heute definitiv im Eimer ist.

„Dann lasst uns mal nach oben gehen“, sagt Bob, bevor Justus eine Antwort geben kann.

Mit einem knappen Nicken stimmt Justus zu und sie verlassen den geheimen Raum. Die Tür macht Peter hinter ihnen zu.

„Am besten befragen wir Mr Parker, Bob, und Peter, du kümmerst dich um Mrs Ahn“, ordnet Justus geschäftsmäßig an.

Nur mit Mühe verkneift Peter sich den nächsten blöden Spruch. Aber er kann nicht ganz das Gefühl abstreifen, als wollte Justus ihm mit dieser Aufteilung etwas zu verstehen geben. Als wäre Peter nicht geschickt genug, Mr Parker ein paar Informationen zu entlocken!

Im Laufe der Zeit haben sie so viele Verdächtige, Nicht-Verdächtige und Vielleicht-Verdächtige befragt, dass sie es eigentlich mit jedem Verhörspezialisten der Polizei aufnehmen können. Zumindest ist das Peters Sicht auf die Dinge. Und er hat sich dabei nie merklich weniger geschickt angestellt, als seine Kollegen.

Aber er hält sich zurück.

Im zweiten Stock stellen sie fest, dass sich in einem günstigen Zufall Mrs Ahn im Büro befindet, während Mr Parker im Nebenraum an der Kameraüberwachung sitzt. Offenbar versucht er, die Schwachstelle zu finden, durch die die Einbrecher sie lahmgelegt haben. 

Also lässt Peter sich in den Sessel neben dem Schreibtisch fallen, während seine Freunde einen Raum weiter gehen.

Das Gespräch mit Mrs Ahn ist schnell abgehakt, sie versichert Peter, dass lediglich der Schreibtisch und der Schreibtischstuhl aus dem Raum entfernt worden sind, und diese sind bereits vor Jahren auf dem Sperrmüll gelandet. 

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbringt Peter also damit, ihr bei der Buchführung zuzuschauen, den angebotenen Kaffee zu trinken, und ab und zu der Tür in den Nebenraum finstere Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Schließlich kommen Bob und Justus in Begleitung von Mr Parker wieder heraus. Mr Parker verabschiedet sich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr in den Feierabend, und Peter, Justus und Bob ziehen sich zum Kriegsrat in den geheimen Raum zurück.

„Das hat ja ganz schön lange gedauert“, stellt Peter fest, und versucht dabei nicht vorwurfsvoll zu klingen.

Justus winkt ab. „Wir haben Mr Parker noch schnell dabei geholfen, die Anlage ein wenig sicherer zu machen“, sagt er und Peter möchte schon wieder durch die Decke gehen. Er hat also brav auf seine Freunde gewartet, während die noch irgendwelche technischen Spielchen veranstaltet haben?

Bevor er seine Meinung dazu äußern kann, ergreift Bob das Wort.

„Mr Parker hat nur gesagt, dass ein paar Möbel weggeworfen wurden, um mehr Platz für die Kartons zu schaffen. Sonst soll alles noch da sein, und er machte auch einen ehrlichen Eindruck.“ 

Peter schildert kurz die Informationen, die er von Mrs Ahn bekommen hat, und die sich mit Mr Parkers Aussage decken.

„Das heißt sozusagen, weder die Einbrecher noch wir haben irgendeine Idee, wo wir als nächstes ansetzen sollen“, stellt er dann resigniert fest.

„Im Gegenteil!“, widerspricht Justus, „Wir sind in der glücklichen Lage, zumindest einen unserer Einbrecher bereits zu kennen!“

Peter verdreht die Augen, während Bob offenbar schon einmal auf Sicherheitsabstand geht und sich damit beschäftigt, die ausgeweideten Plüschtiere in eine Tüte zu stopfen.

„Ja, genau, wir marschieren einfach zu Danek und sagen ‚Hey, in letzter Zeit in irgendwelche Bibliotheken eingebrochen?‘ Das wird er uns bestimmt gerne beantworten.“ Irgendwie kann Peter heute einfach nicht an sich halten.

Schon wieder schaut Justus ihn böse an. „So meinte ich das natürlich nicht. Aber wir können ihn überwachen. Irgendwann muss er sich mit den anderen beiden treffen und dann erfahren wir vielleicht mehr.“

Entnervt wirft Peter die Hände in die Luft. „Und wie lange sollen wir das machen? Du hast Uni, Bob hat Uni, ich muss arbeiten. Bob will sich sicher ab und zu mit Jelena oder Lesley oder so treffen, ich würde gerne ab und zu Zeit mit Skinny verbringen, außerdem muss ich nächste Woche zur Vernehmung…“

Erst als der Satz raus ist merkt Peter, was er da gerade gesagt hat. Er verstummt abrupt, doch Justus fixiert ihn bereits mit diesem durchdringenden Blick, dessen Fokus man definitiv nicht sein möchte.

„Zur Vernehmung?“, erkundigt er sich nachdrücklich.

Mit einem tiefen Durchatmen versucht Peter sich zu beruhigen, damit er ihm nicht gleich über den Mund fährt. „Ja, ich muss zur Vernehmung. Die Bullen wollen wissen, ob Skinny wirklich zuhause war.“

Vielleicht ist es unnötig konfrontativ, dass er sich nicht schnell eine Notlüge ausdenkt. Aber er hat es wirklich satt, dass Justus ihm ständig Vorhaltungen machen will. Neben ihm ist Bob still geworden und vergisst sogar, weiter beschäftigt zu tun.

„Ach so“, erwidert Justus kalt, „Jetzt gibst du Skinny also schon Alibis.“

Am liebsten würde Peter ihm eine runter hauen. In Momenten wie diesem versteht er, warum Skinny gerade Justus so hasst.

„Weißt du was, Justus?“ Peter erkennt seine eigene Stimme kaum, so verächtlich klingt sie. „Skinny hat Recht. Du bist wirklich unerträglich selbstgerecht.“

Diese Spitze ist absolut unnötig, dessen ist Peter sich durchaus bewusst, aber es ist überraschend befriedigend, den Schock auf Justus‘ Gesicht zu sehen. _Damit hast du nicht gerechnet, was?_, meldet sich hämisch die Stimme in Peters Kopf.

Bevor Justus sich wieder fangen und eine ähnlich gemeine Antwort geben kann, dreht Peter auf dem Absatz um und verlässt den Raum. Er läuft die Treppe hinunter und marschiert wortlos aus dem Gebäude. 

~*~

Ein Knall lässt Peter aus dem Schlaf schrecken. Er sitzt aufrecht im Bett, sein Herz rast.

Die hastige Bewegung neben ihm beruhigt ihn ein wenig. Zumindest ist Skinny da.

Ein erneuter Knall lässt ihn erleichtert seufzen. Trotzdem macht er die Lampe über dem Bett an.

Skinny hat eine Hand in die Ritze zwischen Matratze und Kopfteil geschoben. Dorthin, wo er die Pistole versteckt hat. Es ist immer noch die gleiche, die er Peter damals in Little Rampart in den Mund gesteckt hat. Inzwischen machen sie das aber nicht mehr – denn seit einem nächtlichen Besuch von einem Dealer, dem Skinny auf die Füße getreten war, ist sie stets geladen. Und Peter ist vieles, aber nicht lebensmüde.

Er nickt zur Wand, als es schon wieder knallt. „Deren Trennung hat also auch nicht lange gehalten.“

Jetzt ertönt auch das allzu vertraute Gebrüll einer Frau. Das Pärchen nebenan hat sich nach monatelangem Streit vor ein paar Wochen getrennt. Aber anscheinend hat er sie jetzt doch wieder rein gelassen.

„Irgendwann knall ich die beiden ab“, murmelt Skinny. Seine Stimme klingt so kalt, dass Peter ihm fast glaubt.

„Bitte nicht“, sagt Peter leise und versucht ein Lachen. „Wie sollen wir sonst für den Ernstfall proben?“

Skinny grinst und zieht die Hand zurück. „Hast ja recht“, gibt er versöhnlicher zu. Ist ihm aufgefallen, dass er Peter mit seinen Worten gerade erschreckt hat?

Mit einem Blick auf sein Handy seufzt Peter. Es ist schon halb sechs, in einer Viertelstunde klingelt sein Wecker. Ob ihre Nachbarn schon wieder oder immer noch wach sind, wer weiß das schon?

„Wieder hinlegen lohnt für mich nicht“, stellt er fest und schwingt die Beine aus dem Bett. „Schlaf du bloß weiter“, fügt er hinzu, als Skinny ihm nachdenklich beim Wühlen im Kleiderschrank zuschaut. Schließlich ist Skinny erst kurz nach Mitternacht zu ihm unter die Decke gekrochen.

Im Bad deponiert er seine Klamotten auf dem Klodeckel und lässt die Dusche warm laufen. Es dauert jedes Mal ewig, bis man sich keine Erfrierungen mehr holt.

Als er gerade unter den Strahl treten will, geht die Tür auf und Skinny kommt herein spaziert.

„Du sollst doch weiter schlafen“, ermahnt Peter ihn.

„Jetzt bin ich eh wach“, gibt Skinny mit einem Grinsen zurück. „Und ich hatte da gerade so eine Idee...“

Er schubst Peter in die Dusche und steigt hinterher.

Peter kann gar nicht anders, als zu lachen. Ihm fallen schlechtere Arten ein, den Tag zu beginnen.

~*~

Dann, alles wie immer. Skinny verzieht sich wieder ins Schlafzimmer, während Peter wohl oder übel in seine Uniform schlüpft und sich Frühstück macht. Etwas, von dem Skinny nicht viel zu halten scheint.

Die Reste des Panzertapes an den Beinen des einen Küchenstuhls lassen ihn an Lees Besuch zurück denken. Ein bisschen amüsant war es im Nachhinein schon.

Ganz bewusst drückt er Bobs Nachricht weg, während er sich über sein Toast hermacht. Vielleicht schafft Justus Jonas es ja doch noch mal, sich selbst zu melden, anstatt immer Bob als Gesandten zu schicken.

Schließlich kommt er doch wieder in Hektik, trotz der Viertelstunde, die er früher wach war. Skinnys Gesellschaft hat die Dusche deutlich über ihre übliche Spanne verlängert.

Aber er war bisher fast nie zu spät, also wird sein Chef ihm schon keinen Strick daraus drehen.

~*~

Als Peter am Nachmittag wieder nach Hause kommt, ist Skinny schon zur Arbeit.

Er seufzt und denkt sehnsüchtig an die ersten Monate zurück, als sie ganze Nachmittage lang nur zusammen auf dem Dach in Little Rampart gesessen haben. Irgendwie scheinen ihre Arbeitgeber sich gegen sie verschworen zu haben – Peter hat öfter Frühdienst wenn Skinny Spätschicht hat und andersherum, als das ihre Schichten mal parallel laufen würden.

Gerade als Peter in die Küche gehen will – Skinny sollte _theoretisch_ einen Einkaufszettel fertig gemacht haben – knarrt hinter ihm die Badezimmertür.

Er will sich umdrehen, Skinny fragen, wieso er nicht auf Arbeit ist, als ihm jemand von hinten eins überzieht.

Er spürt noch, wie jemand an seinem Rucksack reißt, wie ihm der Träger entgleitet, dann wird ihm schwarz vor Augen.

~*~

Als Skinny den Schlüssel im Türschloss dreht, weiß er schon, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Da ist dieser Knoten in seinem Magen, der sechste Sinn, den man entwickelt, wenn man ständig auf der Hut sein muss. Seine rechte Hand schließt sich um das Springmesser in seiner Hosentasche.

Obwohl er sie noch nicht einmal betreten hat, fühlt die Wohnung sich leer an. Hohl. Dabei müsste Peter eigentlich schon zuhause sein.

Er atmet tief durch, versucht, die drohende Vorahnung abzuschütteln, bevor er die Tür in den Flur schwingen lässt. Sein Blick huscht durch den Raum, bleibt an dem Haufen Schuhe hängen, an den Jacken auf dem Hocker neben dem fleckigen Spiegel.

Dann, im Durchgang zur Küche: Peters Rucksack. Auf den Kopf gedreht, in einer Pfütze. Skinny sagt ihm schon seit Wochen, dass er nicht immer diese dämlichen Glasflaschen benutzen soll.

Mit zwei Schritten ist er bei der Tasche. Ein Träger ist gerissen, und die roten Schlieren, die das Wasser rosa färben, würde er blind erkennen.

Der Fußboden dreht sich vor seinen Augen, der Smiley, der schon ewig auf dem Linoleum klebt, grinst höhnisch. Skinnys Magen befindet sich im freien Fall. Noch eine Sekunde, dann der Aufprall in einer Explosion. Er reißt sich vom Anblick des Bluts los, flucht lautstark. Seine Faust trifft die Wand. Den Schmerz nimmt er gar nicht wahr.

In seinem Kopf flackert ein Name nach dem anderen auf, ein Szenario jagt das nächste. Was ist passiert? Wer ist hier gewesen? Und eine Frage über allen, was ist mit Peter?

Einen Moment später kommt alles zum Stillstand. Zwei Bilder schälen sich aus dem Chaos in Skinnys Kopf heraus.

Da ist zum einen Lees arrogantes Grinsen, bevor Peter ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hat. Dieses seltsame Aufblitzen von Selbstgefälligkeit unter der aufgeplatzten Lippe und dem anschwellenden Auge.

Zum anderen ist es Peter selbst, der ihm über den Küchentisch einen vorsichtigen Blick zuwirft, ihm eröffnet, dass er mit Jonas und Andrews wieder an _einem Fall_ arbeitet.

Langsam, mit erzwungener Ruhe, zieht Skinny das Handy hervor, klickt durch die Kontakte.

Zuerst versucht er, Peter zu erreichen. Als das Freizeichen ertönt, will er erleichtert sein – bis eine Sekunde später ein dumpfes Vibrieren aus dem Rucksack dringt.

Er legt auf, sucht eine andere Nummer heraus. Sie ist schon mehrere Jahre alt, aber er klammert sich an die Hoffnung, dass sie noch stimmt. Als sich eine Frauenstimme mit spanischem Namen meldet, legt er wieder auf. Eigentlich war das zu erwarten. Lee hat noch nie lange die gleiche Nummer behalten.

Geistesabwesend geht er ins Wohnzimmer, zündet sich eine Zigarette an, und lässt das Handy nicht aus den Augen. Denn sollte Lee dahinter stecken, sollte Lee Peter – und Skinny will das Wort nicht einmal denken – _entführt_ haben, wird er sich bald melden.

Das Warten ist eine Qual. Skinny dreht die Musik auf, so laut, wie er es wagt, falls jemand an der Tür klingeln sollte, um die Bilder zu übertönen, die in seinem Kopf Amok laufen.

Peter in einem dunklen Raum. Blutverklebtes Haar und tote Augen. Peter, an einen Stuhl gefesselt, mit Blutergüssen im Gesicht. Vielleicht ist es heuchlerisch, wenn es ihm bei der Vorstellung den Magen umdreht, nach allem, was er schon mit Peter gemacht hat, aber niemand – niemand! – außer ihm darf Peter anrühren.

Jeder Versuch, logisch darüber nachzudenken, was geschehen sein könnte und was Skinny als nächstes unternehmen sollte, wird nach kurzer Zeit von diesen Bildern weggespült, und Skinny kann nicht mehr dagegen tun, als sich krampfhaft an der Zigarette zwischen seinen Fingern festzuhalten.

Zwei Stunden später hält er es nicht länger aus.

Ein Gedanke hat sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt, und je mehr er ihn beiseite schieben will, desto hartnäckiger drängt er sich in den Vordergrund.

Widerwillig schiebt er das Handy, das stur geschwiegen hat, in die Hosentasche und macht sich auf den Weg.

Sich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren ist beinahe unmöglich, und mehr als einmal ist es pures Glück, dass er keinen Unfall baut. Immer noch spuckt sein Hirn ein Horrorszenario nach dem nächsten aus und seine Hände zittern mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut.

Er kennt die Adresse in Los Angeles, hat Peter in letzter Zeit gelegentlich dort abgeholt, doch als er vor dem Wohnblock hält, kann er sich nur schwer zum Aussteigen durchringen.

Die Vorstellung, was Lee vielleicht mit Peter macht – Lee, dessen brutale Seite eigentlich so gut zu Skinnys hätte passen müssen, aber stattdessen genau entgegengesetzt lief; Lee, der nachtragender ist als ein Elefant; Lee, der an das Ausmerzen offener Enden glaubt wie ein Mafiaboss – gibt schließlich den Ausschlag. Mit einem tiefen Durchatmen steigt er aus und geht zum Eingang hinüber.

Er hasst es, als Bittsteller auftreten zu müssen, ganz besonders vor diesen Menschen, aber ihm fällt nicht ein, was er sonst tun könnte. Zur Polizei gehen? Lachhaft. Und da er nicht sicher ist, wer verantwortlich ist, geschweige denn warum, bringt es ihn auch nicht weiter, einfach ein paar Kumpels zu mobilisieren.

Schnell hat er die richtige Klingel gefunden, und bevor ihm wieder Zweifel kommen können, drückt er sie.

Einen schmerzhaft langen Moment passiert nichts. Dann knackt es in der Gegensprechanlage.

„Ja?“, fragt eine Stimme, die er als Andrews‘ erkennt. Und die bei ihm instinktiv den Wunsch weckt, umzudrehen und wegzulaufen.

Aber es geht um Peter, verdammt noch mal.

„Hier ist Skinny“, sagt er. Im selben Augenblick überlegt er, ob dass die beste Idee war. An Andrews‘ Stelle würde er sich ganz sicher nicht herein lassen.

„Was willst du?“ Sogar durch die schlechte Übertragung kann er die plötzliche Abneigung hören.

„Lass mich einfach rein, okay? Ich wäre nicht hier, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre!“, fährt er die körperlose Stimme an.

Wie durch ein Wunder ertönt im nächsten Moment ein Summen und Skinny tritt in den Hausflur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> und hier kommen wir zu der angekündigten Abweichung von S C A R L E T: Da Peter ja nun mehr oder weniger außer Gefecht gesetzt ist, wird gelegentliches Perspektivwechseln vorkommen. Skinny haben wir jetzt bereits gehört - und ich hoffe, der Einblick in seine Gedanken war eine angenehme Überraschung ;)


	9. when skin is thin, the heart shows through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Savatage - When The Crowds Are Gone]

Bob starrt die Gegensprechanlage an. Was zum Teufel will Skinny Norris von ihnen?

Denn auch wenn er und Peter… nun ja, sind, was immer sie sind, hat Bob im letzten Jahr nicht mehr von ihm gesehen, als die Scheinwerfer des Sportwagens, wenn er aus irgendeinem Grund mal Peter abgeholt hat.

Und nun steht er vor ihrer Haustür.

„Wer war das?“, will Justus aus der Küche wissen.

„Skinny Norris“, antwortet Bob langsam. „Er kommt hoch. Und er klang gar nicht gut...“

Bevor Justus sich weiter erkundigen kann, klingelt es an der Wohnungstür, und Bob öffnet.

Im Flur steht Skinny. Für eine Sekunde sehen sie sich einfach nur an. In all den Jahren hat Bob ihren alten Erzfeind noch nie so gesehen.

Sein Gesicht ist kalt und blank, die Augen wie Eis. Automatisch macht Bob einen Schritt zu Seite, lässt Skinny in die Wohnung, obwohl er genau das eigentlich nicht tun wollte. Aber er hat auf einmal eine Ahnung, was ihn vor ihre Haustür getrieben haben könnte, und der Gedanke lässt sein Herz schwer werden, so plötzlich, als hätte es jemand durch einen Haufen Ziegelsteine ersetzt.

„Was willst du denn...“, meldet Justus sich, kommt aus der Küche in den Flur und bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen.

Bob wechselt einen Blick mit ihm, dann schauen sie beide Skinny an.

„Peter?“, bringt Bob hervor, die halb formulierten Fragen in seinem Kopf – Wo ist er? Was ist passiert? Ist ihm etwas zugestoßen? – sterben, bevor sie ans Licht kommen können.

Skinny nickt knapp.

Justus gibt den Weg in die Küche frei, schiebt stumm seine Physik-Bücher zur Seite, und einen Moment später sitzen sie am Tisch. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Skinny sie mal in dieser Wohnung besuchen kommen würde, denkt ein Teil von Bobs Hirn mit hysterischem Unterton.

„Gib mir die Kohle!“, krächzt Blacky bei Skinnys Anblick, handelt sich von diesem dafür einen Blick ein, bei dem er eigentlich tot von seinem Platz auf dem Kühlschrank kippen müsste. Bob lässt den Vogel auf seinen Arm hüpfen, streicht ihm über das Gefieder – um Blacky zu beruhigen, oder sich selbst.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragt Justus nun, nachdrücklich, aber ruhig. Immer der kühle Kopf, und Bob ist unendlich dankbar dafür.

Auf Skinnys Gesicht zeigt sich noch immer keine Regung. „Peter ist weg“, bringt er schließlich hervor, so leise, dass Bob ihn kaum versteht. Seine Stimme scheint von ganz weit weg zu kommen.

„‚Weg‘ in welchem Sinne?“, erkundigt Justus sich, obwohl Bob schon ahnt, was Skinny meint.

Wäre Peter einfach nur vor ihm abgehauen, was Bob absolut verstehen und vermutlich sogar unterstützen würde, wäre Skinnys erster Gang nicht zu ihnen gewesen – das heißt, vielleicht doch, aber in deutlich anderer Stimmung. Außerdem wäre Peter dann hier.

Wieder dauert es eine Sekunde, bis Skinny antwortet. Seine Stimme hat etwas mechanisches, als wäre sie von seinem Inneren abgekoppelt.

„Als ich nach Hause gekommen bin, war er nicht mehr da. Seine Tasche lag im Flur und...“, seine Stimme bricht weg, dann fährt er fort, als wäre nichts gewesen, „auf dem Fußboden war Blut. Und sein Handy lag auch noch da.“

Bob und Justus lauschen schweigend. Bei jedem Wort zieht sich Bobs Magen schmerzhafter zusammen. Er will Skinny anbrüllen, damit er mit allen Informationen heraus rückt, aber er ist wie erstarrt und ihm kommt kein Wort über die Lippen.

Dann, ein Stimmungsumschwung, der ihn zusammen zucken lässt. „Gottverdammt, der Kerl geht ohne das scheiß Handy nie irgendwo hin!“, entfährt es Skinny.

Justus nickt ernst.

Die plötzlich aufgeloderte Wut vertreibt die Taubheit aus Skinnys Gesicht, und auch wenn der Ausdruck Bob auf widersinnige Art beruhigt, macht sie ihn vorsichtig.

„Fast ein Jahr wohnen wir zusammen, und es ist nie irgendwas passiert!“, fährt Skinny sie an. Bob duckt sich instinktiv. Da ist eine Gefährlichkeit, die Skinny umgibt wie ein schlechter Geruch – oder ein Schutzschild? –, die neu ist.

„Und kaum spannt ihr zwei beiden ihn wieder für eine von euren verdammten _Ermittlungen_ ein, wird er entführt!“ Skinny ist aufgesprungen, ein anklagender Zeigefinger richtet sich erst auf Justus, dann auf Bob. „Ich schwöre, wenn das eure verdammte Schuld ist…!“

„Setz dich bitte wieder“, unterbricht Justus ihn leise und zu Bobs Überraschung folgt Skinny der Aufforderung.

„Du bist dir ganz sicher, dass dein Lebenswandel nichts damit zu tun haben kann?“, hakt Justus nach, und Skinny sieht schon wieder aus, als wollte er ihm an die Kehle gehen.

Dann setzt er zu einem Nicken an, hält jedoch mitten in der Bewegung inne. Bob kann beobachten, wie sich sein Gesicht verzerrt, und plötzlich sieht er viel älter aus, als er ist.

„Lee ist wieder im Land“, spuckt er ihnen dann hin, „Er hat versucht in unsere Wohnung einzusteigen.“

Für einen Moment kann Bob den Namen nicht zuordnen, weiß nicht genau, wo er ihn schon mal gehört hat.

Justus schaltet schneller – wie so oft. „Lee Stevens? Der Lee Stevens, dem du schon einmal versucht hast, eine Straftat anzuhängen?“, versichert er sich und hilft damit gleichzeitig Bobs Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge.

Ein kurzes, hässliches Auflachen kommt von Skinny. „Ja, genau der. Der kleine Bastard.“

„Hätte er denn ein Motiv, Peter etwas antun zu wollen?“, erkundigt Justus sich gefasst, und seine Ausdrucksweise täuscht fast darüber hinweg, was er andeutet.

Bob muss bei dem Gedanken schlucken, und er bildet sich ein, dass es Skinny genauso geht.

„Scheiße, was weiß ich“, flucht Skinny und irgendwie kommt seine Wortwahl Bob bekannt vor, „Keine Ahnung, was der Wichser will oder warum er _irgendwas_ macht. Aber zutrauen würde ich ihm alles.“

„Hm.“ Justus zupft mal wieder an seiner Unterlippe und Bob hofft einfach, dass das ein gutes Zeichen ist. „Hat er denn gesagt, warum er bei euch einbrechen wollte?“

Schon wieder lacht Skinny unfroh – ein Geräusch, das Bob gar nicht gefällt. „Er hat behauptet, er wolle bloß mal bei einem alten Bekannten vorbei schauen. Als _fucking_ ob.“

Bob kritzelt den Namen auf seinen Notizblock. Dann malt er ein Fragezeichen dahinter. Dann noch eins, und weil zwei irgendwie unvollständig aussehen, macht er noch ein drittes.

Gleichzeitig scheint Skinny wieder die Wut zu packen. „Und was ist mit euerm scheiß _Fall_?“, erkundigt er sich missgelaunt. 

Bob und Justus wechseln einen Blick. Sollen sie Skinny wirklich in ihre Ermittlungen einweihen, ohne zu wissen, ob es überhaupt relevant ist?

„Ihr verdächtigt jemanden, den ich kenne“, sagt Skinny ihnen direkt auf den Kopf zu, und scheint darüber überraschend wenig aufgebracht zu sein.

Vorsichtig hebt Bob die Schultern, was Justus mit einem kaum merklichen Nicken quittiert.

„Danek Moravec“, sagt Justus dann ohne weitere Umschweife.

„Matejs Bruder?“, fragt Skinny nach und wartet kaum Justus Nicken ab. „Dieser gottverdammte Mistkerl, den mach ich fertig!“

Schon scheint er halb auf dem Sprung zu sein, als Justus einwirft. „Wir wissen aber nicht, ob das irgendwas mit der Entführung zu tun hat!“

Widerwillig lässt Skinny sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen. Bob notiert auch Daneks Namen.

„Bist du sonst irgendwem auf die Füße getreten?“, fragt Justus noch einmal nach.

„Weil ich ja schuld sein muss, was?“, blafft Skinny ihn an und macht ganz den Eindruck, als wollte er Justus an den Kragen.

„Wir müssen nur alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen“, mischt Bob sich in einem Versuch ein, die Stimmung etwas zu entspannen. „Außerdem sagt Peter ja, dass du keine kriminellen Sachen mehr machst.“

Bei diesen Worten zucken Skinnys Mundwinkel müde.

Plötzlich ist Bob sich zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass einer von beiden – Peter oder Skinny – ihm etwas vormacht. Mehr als alles andere wünscht er sich, er könnte ohne Zweifel behaupten, dass es Skinny ist.

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten, Sherlock“, lässt Skinny sich hörbar widerwillig zu einer Antwort herab. „Ich bin niemandem auf die Füße getreten.“ 

„Hm“, macht Justus erneut. „Hast du schon eine Nachricht bekommen, mit einer Forderung, irgendwas?“

Wieder scheint Skinny seine Wut nur schwer unterdrücken zu können. „Meinst du, das hätte ich noch nicht erzählt?“

„Also nein…“, murmelt Justus. Dann merkt er wieder auf. „Sag uns unbedingt Bescheid, wenn du etwas hörst.“

Bob glaubt, Skinnys Zähneknirschen hören zu können.

„Und tu nichts Unüberlegtes, nicht, dass der oder die Entführer auf dumme Ideen kommen…“, fährt Justus fort und Bob kann das Unglück schon von weitem kommen sehen. Trotzdem schafft er es nicht rechtzeitig, Justus zu unterbrechen.

Im nächsten Moment ist Skinny aufgesprungen und hat über den Tisch hinweg Justus‘ T-Shirt-Kragen zu fassen gekriegt.

„Das gleiche gilt für dich, Jonas. Warum sollte ich einen scheiß auf das geben, was du sagst?“ Seine Stimme ist richtiggehend böse und er sieht ganz so aus, als wäre er bereit, Justus den Kopf abzureißen. „Gib mir einen Grund, dir nicht die Fresse zu polieren.“

„Weil du Peter _liebst_. Gib es doch einfach zu!“, entfährt es Bob da. Bisher hatte er da seine Zweifel, aber jetzt? Das ist seiner Meinung nach eindeutig. „Dann können wir uns wieder auf das eigentliche Thema konzentrieren.“ _Peters Entführung_, will Bob noch hinzufügen. 

Doch Skinny lässt Justus los, der schwer auf seinen Stuhl zurück fällt und sich den Hals reibt.

Langsam dreht er sich zu Bob um, der seine Worte plötzlich bereut. Denn Skinnys Gesichtsausdruck ist richtiggehend mörderisch.

„Dieses Wort benutze ich schon aus Prinzip nicht, Andrews“, knurrt er, „Und wenn ihr das Leben eures angeblich besten Freundes davon abhängig machen wollt, was ich sage oder nicht sage, seid ihr noch scheinheiliger, als ich immer dachte.“

Mit diesen Worten wirft er einen letzten Blick in die Runde. „Ich melde mich, wenn ich was rauskriege“, fügt er minimal versöhnlicher hinzu und marschiert aus der Wohnung.

Für einen langen Moment ist es still in der Küche, und sie schauen sich nur stumm an. So oft ist schon einer von ihnen verschwunden, aber noch nie hatten sie so vage Anhaltspunkte und vor allem – noch nie hatten sie dabei mit einem so aufgebrachten Skinny Norris zu tun.

„Wut entspringt aus Angst...“, murmelt Justus schließlich.

„Du willst doch jetzt nicht behaupten, dass Skinny Angst vor uns hat, oder?“, hakt Bob irritiert nach.

Nachdenklich schaut Justus zur Wohnungstür hinüber, die Skinny gerade schwungvoll hinter sich ins Schloss geworfen hat.

„Nein, nicht vor uns“, erwidert er dann, beinahe überrascht. „Er hat tatsächlich Angst um Peter.“

~*~

Als Peter zu sich kommt, dröhnt sein Kopf, und im ersten Moment weiß er nicht, was passiert ist.

Gedämpftes, oranges Licht fällt durch ein Fenster zu seiner rechten, und auch wenn es nicht besonders hell ist, muss er die Augen zusammenkneifen. 

Es dauert eine Weile, bis er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hat. In der Zwischenzeit fällt ihm wieder ein, warum er nicht zuhause ist.

Er ist entführt worden.

Vielleicht sollte ihn der Gedanke in Panik versetzen, aber stattdessen ist er eher resigniert. Schließlich ist es nicht das erste Mal. Seit jenem schicksalhaften Tag, an dem Justus Jonas die brillante Idee hatte, ein Detektivbüro zu gründen, sind sie alle schon öfter entführt, verschleppt oder eingesperrt worden als er überhaupt zählen kann.

Ein kurzer Check seines Körpers sagt Peter, dass er auf einem harten Stuhl sitzt. Seine Hände sind gefesselt, und abgesehen von seinen Kopfschmerzen scheint er unversehrt zu sein.

Als er einen erneuten Versuch macht, die Augen zu öffnen, geht es schon besser.

Der Raum, in dem er sich befindet, ist klein. Das Fenster ist mit einer scheußlichen orangefarbenen Gardine verhängt, die einige unappetitliche Flecken aufweist. Daneben befindet sich eine einfache Holztür, die ebenfalls keinen Blick ins Freie erlaubt.

Vor Peter an der Wand stehen ein Sessel und ein kleiner Tisch mit Röhrenfernseher. Hinter sich kann er ein Bett erahnen, und zu seiner Linken befindet sich eine zweite geschlossene Tür. Peter würde wetten, dass sie in ein kleines Badezimmer führt.

Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er sich in einem Motel befindet – und einem billigen dazu, wenn er sich die Einrichtung anschaut.

Die Fesseln an seinen Händen geben nicht nach, so sehr er auch daran zerrt. Nach seinem Taschenmesser braucht er gar nicht suchen – das liegt gut sichtbar vor dem Fernseher auf dem Tischchen. Außerdem scheint der Stuhl irgendwie befestigt worden zu sein, denn er kann weder damit kippeln, noch sich mit den Füßen nach vorn ziehen.

Peter erwägt gerade, laut um Hilfe zu schreien, als die Klospülung geht und dann das Geräusch von laufendem Wasser durch die dünne Wand dringt.

Offenbar ist er nicht allein. Irgendjemand ist im Bad – sein Entführer? Oder nur ein Bewacher?

Aufmerksam beobachtet er die Tür.

~*~

Bob sitzt noch immer am Küchentisch und malt Kringel auf seinen Notizblock, während Justus von einer Seite des Raumes zur anderen tigert.

„Also“, sagt er schließlich. „Fangen wir einmal ganz von vorne an. Was hätte Skinny davon, uns anzulügen?“

Überrascht schaut Bob auf. „Du meinst, Peter ist gar nicht entführt worden?“

„Ich will lieber alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen“, erklärt Justus und fährt dann leise fort: „Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte Skinny uns noch nie hinters Licht führen wollen.“

Bob kratzt sich am Kopf. An sich hat Justus natürlich Recht. Wenn man darüber nachdenkt, hat Skinny ihnen deutlich öfter etwas vorgemacht, als das er mal die Wahrheit gesagt hätte.

Andererseits – er ruft sich Skinnys Gesichtsausdruck ins Gedächtnis. Der tote Blick in seinen Augen, als Bob die Wohnungstür geöffnet hat.

„Ich kann mir nichts vorstellen“, beantwortet er Justs ursprüngliche Frage. „Außerdem kam er mir nicht so vor, als wäre er freiwillig hier. Und du hast selbst gesagt, dass er Angst um Peter hat.“

Justus nickt abwesend.

„Übrigens, hast du gemerkt, wie er ihn genannt hat?“, fällt Bob plötzlich auf, und wieder nickt Justus.

„Wer hätte das gedacht.“

Wer hätte das gedacht, in der Tat. Bob hat definitiv nicht erwartet, dass man Skinny mal von ‚Peter‘ reden hören würde. Noch vor anderthalb Jahren hätte Bob allein schon die Vorstellung lächerlich gefunden. Ein weiterer Beweis dafür, wie viel sich seit damals geändert hat.

„Ich glaube, wir können Skinny ausnahmsweise ausschließen“, sagt Bob leise.

So ungern er ihren Erzfeind in Schutz nimmt, so langsam bekommt er das Gefühl, dass Justus ein bisschen zu stur darauf beharrt, dass er sich nicht geändert haben kann. Und wenn Bob an die wenigen Bruchstücke denkt, die Peter ihm erzählt hat – meistens haben sie das Thema sicherheitshalber ausgeklammert – dann hat er Skinny manchmal kaum wiedererkannt.

„Also bleiben Danek und Lee“, fasst Justus unzufrieden ihre beunruhigend spärlichen Hinweise zusammen.

Bob schaut auf die beiden Namen hinunter. „Wir könnten Danek tatsächlich beschatten“, schlägt er vor, in vollem Bewusstsein der Tatsache, dass das zu zweit noch viel weniger zu bewerkstelligen ist als zu dritt. „Und wir können Cotta fragen, ob er irgendwas über Lee weiß…“

Jetzt schon kann Bob die Resignation in Cottas Stimme hören, wenn sie sich schon wieder nach Informationen erkundigen, die sie eigentlich gar nicht haben sollten.

„Cotta!“, Justus hält abrupt inne. „Wir sollten ihn darüber informieren, dass Peter verschwunden ist!“

„Natürlich!“, stimmt Bob zu, und ringt sich dann tatsächlich ein Grinsen ab. „Das wird Skinny nicht gefallen.“

Da zucken auch Justus‘ Mundwinkel für einen Moment. „Ein Grund mehr“, stellt er fest, doch ohne die übliche Verachtung.

Er zieht sein Handy hervor, wählt aus dem Kopf die vertraute Nummer.

Mit einem Tastendruck stellt er den Lautsprecher ein und setzt sich zu Bob an den Tisch – der ganz froh darüber ist, denn Justus‘ Hin und Her ist bereits kurz davor gewesen, ihn wahnsinnig zu machen.

„Cotta“, meldet sich die vertraute Stimme. Es tut überraschend gut, sie zu hören.

„Inspektor, hier ist Justus“, beginnt Justus, nur um gleich unterbrochen zu werden.

„Na, wen soll ich jetzt für euch im System suchen?“, erkundigt er sich mit dieser ganz typischen Mischung aus freundlich und genervt, die er irgendwie immer kriegt, wenn sie ihn anrufen.

„Peter“, sagt Justus ernst.

Für einen langen Moment ist Stille auf der anderen Seite.

Dann ein Seufzen. „Was ist passiert?“

„Laut Skinny ist Peter entführt worden“, fasst Justus knapp zusammen.

Siedend heiß fällt Bob ein, dass Cotta vermutlich gar nichts von der, naja, Beziehung zwischen Peter und Skinny weiß.

„Skinny _Norris_?“, fragt er entsprechend ungläubig nach. „Was hat der mit Peter zu tun?“

Über den Tisch hinweg wechselt Justus einen Blick mit Bob. Offenbar ist er sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er das am besten erklären soll.

„Guten Tag, Inspektor“, mischt Bob sich kurzerhand ein. „Peter und Skinny teilen sich eine Wohnung, und angeblich hat er beim Nachhause kommen festgestellt, dass Peters Rucksack mitten in der Wohnung lag. Daneben soll Blut gewesen sein und Peters Handy soll auch noch dort sein.“

Er übergeht den Teil von _Warum zum Henker wohnen Peter und Skinny zusammen?_ lieber schnell in der Hoffnung, dass Cotta sich davon ablenken lässt. Denn auch Bob möchte nicht unbedingt derjenige sein, der Inspektor Cotta eröffnet, dass Peter sich mit _dem_ stadtbekannten Kleinkriminellen von Rocky Beach eingelassen hat.

Erneut seufzt Cotta. „Das klingt in der Tat nicht gut. Ich mach eine Vermisstenanzeige auf.“ Dann macht er eine kurze Pause, und das Misstrauen schleicht sich zurück in seine Stimme. „Bob, das könnte nicht zufällig etwas mit eurem Fall zu tun haben, oder?“

Wieder schaut er zu Just hinüber.

„Wir wissen es nicht“, gibt er dann widerwillig zu. „Aber alles, was Sie uns über Danek Moravec oder Joshua Moore mitteilen können…“

„Bob“, unterbricht Cotta ihn, „Ihr wisst ganz genau, dass ich euch eigentlich nichts sagen darf.“

„Und über Lee Stevens“, wirft Justus ein, als hätte er Cotta gar nicht gehört. „Möglicherweise ist der ebenfalls in die Sache verstrickt.“

Darauf kommt keine Antwort, und Bob kann Cotta quasi vor sich sehen, wie er am Schreibtisch sitzt und den Kopf schüttelt.

Dann ertönt entfernt das Klicken einer Tastatur und Bob fühlt sich plötzlich sehr viel zuversichtlicher.

„Über Mr Moore kann ich euch nicht mehr sagen, als ich schon habe“, erklärt Cotta dann. „Danek Moravec hat etliche Einträge wegen Diebstahl, Körperverletzung und Bedrohung. Braucht ihr seine Adresse?“

Während Bob schnell die neuen Informationen notiert, lehnt Justus ab. Schließlich wissen sie ja schon, wo Danek wohnt.

„Lee Stevens…“, fährt Cotta fort, „Hat zusätzlich noch Erkenntnisse wegen diverser Drogendelikte.“ Er gibt ihnen eine Adresse in Los Angeles. Dann: „Der Name sagt mir irgendwas… war dieser Stevens nicht schon mal in einen eurer Fälle verwickelt?“

„Nein“, lügt Justus schnell – vielleicht etwas zu schnell. „Oh, Inspektor, könnten Sie noch einen Matej Moravec überprüfen?“

Schon wieder dringt ein Seufzen aus dem Handy. „Na gut. Der ist bekannt wegen Urkundenfälschung und Drogen, das wars.“

„Vielen Dank, Inspektor!“, beendet Justus schnell das Gespräch, bevor Cotta ihnen noch mehr Fragen stellen kann, die sie noch nicht beantworten wollen oder können. „Wir melden uns, wenn wir etwas heraus finden!“

Damit legt er auf, und sieht zumindest ein wenig zufriedener aus als vor dem Gespräch.

„Damit können wir doch schon mal etwas anfangen“, stellt er fest.

Bob sieht ihn aufmerksam an – denn ehrlich gesagt ist ihm noch nicht ganz klar, was ihnen diese Handvoll Informationen bringen soll.

„Wir überprüfen als erstes diesen Lee Stevens, damit wir uns endlich selbst ein Bild von ihm machen können“, beschließt Justus. Bob wartet nur darauf, dass er sich die Hände reibt. Der Tatendrang scheint die Sorge um Peter ein wenig verdrängt zu haben. „Und dann schauen wir uns in den Wohnungen um.“

Zustimmend nickt Bob, obwohl ihm nicht ganz wohl bei der Vorstellung ist, wieder mal irgendwo einzubrechen. Und dieses Mal können sie sich noch nicht einmal auf Peters Dietrichset verlassen.

Justus ist schon halb aufgestanden, als er plötzlich inne hält. „Und vielleicht sollte Jelena noch mal ihr Spanisch bemühen“, murmelt er halb widerwillig.

Da kann Bob sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen – wenn Justus Jelena um Hilfe bitten will, dann ist es wirklich ernst.


	10. you know that you're my reason in everything i do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [In This Moment - All For You]

Skinny hat den ganzen Abend am Telefon gehangen. Erfolglos. Von den wenigen Leuten, die zugeben, Lee zu kennen, will nur ein Bruchteil überhaupt wissen, dass er wieder in Kalifornien ist, und niemand kann etwas über seinen Aufenthaltsort sagen.

Oder sie wollen einfach nicht reden. Auch das hält Skinny für möglich. Sein Stand ist noch nicht so gut, dass er mit Erpressung oder Drohung weit käme, und es gibt nur eine begrenzte Menge an Gefallen, die er einfordern kann.

So langsam spielt er ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, die Bullen zu informieren. Und wenn er an dem Punkt angekommen ist… er denkt lieber nicht darüber nach, was das über ihn aussagt.

Als das Handy in seiner Hand vibriert, ist er für einen Moment wie elektrisiert. Vielleicht will ihm doch jemand was verraten?

Doch es ist bloß eine Nachricht von Jonas, der ihm mitteilt, dass er und Andrews tatsächlich gerade ihren Inspektor informiert haben.

Widerwillig stellt er sich darauf ein, dass ihm möglicherweise ein Kontakt mit den Bullen nicht erspart bleiben wird – wenn Peter nicht bald wieder auftaucht, werden sie sich irgendwann nicht mehr davor drücken können, tatsächlich Ermittlungen anzustellen.

Er drückt die Zigarette am Balkongeländer aus. Es ist jetzt halb zehn, und er hat noch etwas vor – ein vage Hoffnung, woher er ein paar Informationen bekommen könnte.

Inzwischen läuft er irgendwie auf Autopilot, wirft im Flur die Jeansjacke über, steckt Zigaretten und Haustürschlüssel in die Taschen, und marschiert rüber in den Park.

Haydn, mit dem er sich eigentlich treffen wollte, sitzt nicht auf der vereinbarten Bank, doch das ist Skinny gerade auch herzlich egal. Ein schneller Rundgang sagt ihm, dass sich niemand von Bedeutung in der Finsternis unter den Bäumen aufhält – bloß ein paar Junkies, und eine Handvoll Teenager, die auf dem besten Weg dorthin sind.

Also huscht er durch die Lücke im Zaun auf den Schulhof. Dieses Mal ist die Zufahrt nicht durch einen Streifenwagen blockiert, sodass er nicht wieder durchs Fenster klettern muss.

Schnell hat er den entsprechenden Hauseingang gefunden, und presst seinen Finger auf den Knopf neben dem Namen _Moravec_.

„Ja?“, ertönt es aus der Gegensprechanlage. Selbst unter Folter hätte Skinny nicht sagen können, ob es Daneks oder Matejs Stimme ist.

Er meldet sich kurz, dann summt die Tür. Der Hausflur ist eng und stockfinster, und Skinny stößt sich fast an einem der Briefkästen.

Am Ende des Flurs öffnet sich eine Tür, das Licht erhellt ihm zumindest ein bisschen den Weg.

Es ist Matej, der ihn mit einem etwas überraschten „Was machst du denn hier?“ empfängt.

„Ach, ich dachte, ich schau mal wieder vorbei“, lügt Skinny mit erzwungener Gelassenheit. „Oder ists grad schlecht?“

„Nein, alles gut.“ Matej lässt ihn in die Wohnung.

Misstrauisch schaut Skinny sich um, doch es gibt keine Hinweise darauf, dass irgendjemand hier ist, der nicht hier sein will. Die Türen zu den Schlafzimmern stehen weit offen. Augenscheinlich ist Matej alleine.

„Suchst du irgendwas?“, erkundigt der sich, und Skinny kann nur mit Mühe ein Zusammenzucken unterdrücken.

Er muss ein bisschen besser aufpassen – so viel, wie sie alle zu verbergen haben, werden sie schnell misstrauisch, wenn jemand Geheimnissen zu nahe kommt.

„Ist Danek gar nicht da?“, fragt er, obwohl er es eigentlich besser wissen müsste.

Sofort wird Matejs Gesicht noch vorsichtiger, und Skinny könnte sich selbst ohrfeigen.

„Nein, wieso?“

„Ach, nur so“, winkt Skinny ab und lässt sich unaufgefordert aufs Sofa fallen. Auf dem Fernseher ist der Pause-Bildschirm irgendeines Spiels zu sehen.

„Willst du n Bier?“, bietet Matej an, und wer wäre Skinny, wenn er da nein sagte. Obwohl seine Nerven eher einen Vodka vertragen könnten. Oder zwei. Oder drei.

Aber so kommt Matej einen Moment später aus der Küche zurück, reicht eine Flasche an Skinny weiter, und lässt sich auf den Sessel fallen.

„Hatte Peter keine Lust, mitzukommen?“, will Matej wissen.

Bildet Skinny es sich ein, oder ist ihm der Name etwas zu beiläufig über die Lippen gekommen?

„Der ist gar nicht da“, winkt Skinny ab und beobachtet seinen Kumpel dabei ganz genau.

Aber der nickt bloß verstehend – als würde er die Situation verstehen – oder tut er es vielleicht besser, als er vorgibt?

„Hast du das von Tony gehört?“, wechselt Matej das Thema und zündet sich eine Zigarette an.

Skinny verdreht die Augen, bevor er es ihm gleich tut. „Ja, der verdammte Idiot! Der Wichser hat mich verpfiffen, kann aber zum Glück nichts beweisen.“

„Ja, bei Danek hat ers auch versucht“, erklärt Matej und schüttelt den Kopf.

Obwohl Tony ihm im Moment sowas von am Arsch vorbei geht, zieht Skinny noch eine Weile über ihn her. Gleichzeitig sitzt er wie auf glühenden Kohlen – wartet eigentlich nur darauf, dass Danek endlich seinen verdammten Kopf zeigt, damit er ihm mal ein bisschen auf den Zahn fühlen kann.

„Hat Haydn euch in letzter Zeit eigentlich auch ständig versetzt?“, erkundigt Skinny sich, als es langweilig wird, sich über Tony und die Cops aufzuregen. Ihm ist wieder eingefallen, dass der Dealer heute schon wieder ein Treffen nicht eingehalten hat.

Matej runzelt die Stirn. „Ne, Danek hat zumindest nichts erzählt“, stellt er fest, „und die beiden waren in letzter Zeit öfter mal nachts zusammen unterwegs.“

Nur mit Mühe kann Skinny sich zurück halten, um nicht mehr Details aus Matej heraus zu prügeln.

„Ach“, macht er nur, in der Hoffnung, dass Matej ihm von sich aus noch ein bisschen erzählt. Doch es kommt nichts.

Die Zeit scheint quälend langsam zu vergehen, während Skinny gezwungen ist, über Nichtigkeiten zu quatschen. Und am Ende – schmeißt Matej ihn einfach raus, weil er ins Bett will, bevor Danek auch nur die Nasenspitze gezeigt hat.

Kaum ist die Haustür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, macht Skinny seiner Wut mit lautem Fluchen Luft. Ein Stockwerk über der Straße öffnet sich ein Fenster. _Die neugierige Nachbarin_, schießt es ihm durch den Kopf. Matej hat sich schon ein paar Mal über die Alte beschwert.

Also verzieht er sich wieder durch den Park und zurück in die Wohnung, die sich immer noch zu leer anfühlt.

Über der letzten Zigarette auf dem Balkon fallen ihm bald die Augen zu.

Also zerrt er eine Decke vom Bett und schmeißt sich auf die Couch, um ein paar Stunden zu pennen.

Und morgen wird er Lee ausfindig machen, koste es, was es wolle.

~*~

Bob hält vor dem Wohnblock, unsicher, ob das hier eine gute Idee ist.

Aber Justus und er sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie die besten Chancen haben, Peter zu finden, wenn sie tatsächlich mit Skinny zusammen arbeiten. Und als dieser am frühen Morgen Justus eine Nachricht geschickt hat, dass er Neuigkeiten hat, haben sie sich in Santa Monica verabredet.

Sie haben beide wenig geschlafen, und sich an der Uni krank gemeldet. Nicht mal Bob käme in dieser Situation auf die Idee, zur Vorlesung zu gehen.

Schon als sie aussteigen schaut Justus sich etwas abfällig um, und Bob schickt ein stummes Stoßgebet zum Himmel, er möge sich wenigstens einmal zurückhalten.

Aber andererseits ist es nicht ganz ungerechtfertigt. Die beiden Wohntürme sind heruntergekommen, Graffiti zieren die Wände, und von den vollen Mülltonnen weht ein widerlicher Geruch zu ihnen herüber. Der Weg zur Haustür ist uneben, Unkraut sprießt zwischen den Gehwegplatten.

Justus klingelt, und ohne Nachfrage lässt Skinny sie ins Haus. Das Treppenhaus ist überraschend sauber, wird aber trotzdem diesen schäbigen Eindruck nicht los.

Die Wohnungstür steht schon offen. Es riecht unangenehm nach Rauch, was Justus dazu veranlasst, das Gesicht zu verziehen. Trotzdem ist die Wohnung lange nicht so schlimm, wie Bob es sich manchmal anhand des Beispiels von Skinnys ehemaliger Behausung in Little Rampart vorgestellt hat.

Skinny sitzt auf der Couch, an einer Ecke ist eine Bettdecke zusammengerollt. Offenbar hat er dort geschlafen.

Mit einer knappen Geste lädt er sie ein, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch liegen zwei Handys, daneben stehen ein voller Aschenbecher und eine leere Flasche Vodka.

Ganz bewusst sagt Bob nichts dazu, und ist erleichtert, als auch Justus sich kommentarlos auf das Sofa fallen lässt.

„Welche Informationen wolltest du uns mitteilen?“, kommt Justus gleich zum Punkt.

Skinny starrt weiter eins der beiden Handys an – seins, nicht Peters, wenn Bob das richtig sieht.

„Ich war gestern bei Matej“, erklärt er, und seine Stimme ist völlig tonlos. Irgendwie wäre es Bob lieber, wenn er toben würde. „Und der hat mir erzählt, dass Danek in letzter Zeit ständig nachts mit Haydn weg ist. Bringt euch das irgendwie weiter?“

„Das könnte einer der anderen beiden Einbrecher sein“, stellt Justus fest, während Bob seinen Notizblock hervor holt und den Namen notiert.

„Weißt du zufällig wie er mit vollem Namen heißt?“, hakt er vorsichtig nach. 

Skinny hebt die Schultern, lässt sie wieder fallen, als hätte die Schwerkraft überraschend Macht über sie gewonnen. „Haydn ist halt Haydn. N dämlicher kleiner Dealer. Er wohnt drüben in Rampart, aber frag mich nicht, wie die Straße heißt.“

„Hm“, macht Justus, und Bob kann das _Das ist nicht gerade viel_ darin hören. Zum Glück scheint es an Skinny vorbei zu gehen.

„Könnt ihr mich dann endlich mal erleuchten, was zum Teufel Danek überhaupt ausgefressen haben soll?“, will Skinny dann wissen. Irgendwie beunruhigt es Bob, dass er immer noch apathisch klingt und bisher keinen von ihnen angesehen hat.

Mit knappen Sätzen fast Justus den Fall zusammen – erzählt von der Bibliothek, dem Geheimraum, Joshua Moore und dem möglichen Versteck.

„Joshua Moore sitzt allerdings noch bis nächstes Jahr in Mexiko im Gefängnis, und wir konnten bisher noch keine Verbindung zwischen ihm und Danek finden“, schließt Justus.

Da hebt Skinny plötzlich den Kopf und fixiert Just aufmerksam. „Mexiko, sagt ihr?“, erkundigt er sich und Bob kann spüren, dass ihm gerade ein Licht aufgegangen ist.

„Ja, seit vier Jahren“, erwidert Justus irritiert. Dann zieht auch auf seinem Gesicht das Verständnis auf, und für einen Moment ist Bob hin und her gerissen zwischen der Frustration, dass er offensichtlich als einziger den Anschluss verpasst hat, und dem Amüsement darüber, dass Justus und Skinny sich ohne Worte zu verstehen scheinen.

„Lee“, sagen sie gleichzeitig, Justus mit großäugiger Verblüffung und Skinny zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor gepresst.

Und da versteht auch Bob. Natürlich. Bisher sind sie nicht darauf gekommen, weil sie gar nicht nach einer Verbindung zu Lee gesucht haben. Aber – die Zeiten passen.

Wie auf Befehl vibriert sein Handy.

„Hey, Jelena“, meldet er sich und wirft Justus einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Hallo, Bob“, erwidert sie den Gruß. „Ich habe rausbekommen, in welchem Gefängnis Joshua Moore sitzt, und da angerufen. Es hat mich wirklich alle Überredungskunst gekostet, aber ich dachte, vielleicht ist es ja interessant, wer sich mal mit ihm die Zelle geteilt hat. Der Leiter wollte mir eigentlich keine Auskunft geben, aber ich habe ihm erzählt ich wäre…“

„Jelena“, unterbricht Bob sie, etwas, das er eigentlich nur sehr ungern tut, aber im Augenblick interessiert ihn nicht, was sie dem Leiter des Gefängnisses vorgeschwindelt hat. Das ist eine Geschichte, die er zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt gebührend würdigen wird. „War einer davon Lee Stevens?“

Auf der anderen Seite ist einen Moment beleidigte Stille, die Bob eigentlich schon die Antwort gibt, die er braucht.

„Ja“, lässt Jelena sich dann aber doch herab. „Stevens saß ein halbes Jahr bei Moore in der Zelle.“

„Ich danke dir“, sagt Bob aus vollstem Herzen. „Ich meld mich wieder, wenn wir mehr wissen, ja?“

„Und du lädst mich als Gegenleistung besser zum Essen ein!“, fordert sie, klingt aber besänftigt.

„Natürlich tue ich das“, verspricht Bob und legt auf.

„Lee und Joshua Moore waren Zellengenossen“, erklärt er Justus und Skinny, die ihn beide gespannt anschauen.

Da zieht tatsächlich ein triumphierendes Grinsen über Justus‘ Gesicht.

Doch es verschwindet so schnell, wie es gekommen ist.

„Jetzt müssten wir nur noch in Erfahrung bringen, wo Lee ist“, stellt er fest.

Die Adresse, die Cotta ihnen gegeben hatte, hat sich als ein leerstehendes Abrisshaus herausgestellt. Anders gesagt: Eine Sackgasse.

„Das prügel ich aus Danek schon heraus“, murmelt Skinny.

Ausnahmsweise fühlt Bob sich nicht genötigt, ihm zu widersprechen, und auch Justus macht keine Anstalten, eine Moralpredigt zu beginnen.

Dann langt Skinny nach seinem Handy, tippt kurz darauf herum, und hält es dann so, dass Justus es sehen kann.

„Das kam übrigens vorhin.“

Für eine Sekunde ist Bob versucht, ihn anzufahren, wieso er jetzt erst damit heraus rückt.

Aber er reißt sich zusammen und wartet darauf, dass Skinny ihm das Display hinhält.

_Heute Abend, 22 Uhr, Santa Monica Pier_, steht dort, _bring den Hasen._ Absender ist eine unterdrückte Nummer.

„…Was genau soll das heißen?“, fragt Bob irritiert. Offensichtlich waren das Ort und Zeit einer Übergabe, aber was hatte das bitte mit dem Hasen auf sich?

„Das habe ich mich bis eben auch gefragt“, erwidert Skinny. So langsam scheint wieder Leben in ihn zu kommen. „Hatte keine Ahnung, was für ein Hase gemeint ist, bis ihr es mir erzählt habt.“

Bob runzelt die Stirn. Was haben sie gerade gesagt?

„Peter hat aus der Bibliothek son Plüschkarnickel mitgebracht“, erklärt Skinny und lehnt sich zurück. „Sieht so aus, als hätte er ausgerechnet das Vieh geschnappt, hinter dem Lee und Konsorten her sind.“

Überrascht wechselt Bob einen Blick mit Justus.

„Peter hat was?“ Er muss noch einmal nachfragen. Denn er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Skinny gerade impliziert hat, dass Peter etwas aus dem geheimen Raum mitgenommen hat, ohne ihnen davon zu erzählen.

„Er hat son Stofftier geklaut“, wiederholt Skinny, und Bob meint, den Hauch eines Grinsens um seine Mundwinkel zucken zu sehen.

„Sowas würde Peter niemals tun!“, widerspricht Justus entrüstet, aber Bob ist sich da nicht so sicher.

Im letzten Jahr hatte er schon öfter das Gefühl, dass Skinny vielleicht mehr auf Peter abgefärbt hat als anders herum – und dass der konstante Geruch nach Zigarettenrauch nur der äußere Marker dafür war.

„Sieh es endlich ein, Jonas“, Skinnys Stimme ist plötzlich kühl und distanziert. „Dein kleiner Lakai, der brav hinter dir steht und deine Befehle befolgt, der existiert nicht mehr.“

Er fixiert erst Justus, wirft dann einen Blick zu Bob, bevor er sich eine Zigarette anzündet.

„Peter gehört jetzt mir“, stellt er mit solcher Selbstverständlichkeit fest, dass es Bob den Magen umdreht.

Auch Justus scheint es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Stumm starrt er Skinny an.

Also ergreift stattdessen Bob das Wort, versucht, sich nicht weiter an der beiläufigen Art zu stören, mit der Skinny seine Besitzansprüche über einen Menschen – über _Peter_ – deutlich gemacht hat. „Und wo ist der Hase jetzt?“

Denn auch wenn es sich nicht so anfühlt – das könnte der Durchbruch in ihrem Fall sein. Wenn Peter tatsächlich durch einen dummen Zufall das einzig wichtige Plüschtier mitgenommen hat…

„Das wüsstet ihr wohl gerne, was?“ Von einer Minute auf die andere hat Skinny sich wieder in ihren altbekannten Widersacher verwandelt und Bob ist ein bisschen irritiert, als er bemerkt, dass ihn das Verhalten tatsächlich beruhigt.

„Wenn wir Peter bis heut Abend nicht gefunden haben“, Bob ist ein wenig überrascht, Skinny von _wir_ reden zu hören, „geh ich mit dem Vieh zum Pier. Egal, was das für euren _Fall_ bedeutet. Wenn wir ihn finden, kriegt er das Plüschtier und dann könnt ihr damit tun und lassen, was ihr wollt.“

Er schaut flüchtig zu Bob, dann zu Justus hinüber. „Ist das akzeptabel?“

Endlich scheint Justus wieder aus seiner Starre zu erwachen. „Ja“, sagt er etwas abwesend, reißt sich dann jedoch zusammen, „Ja, das ist akzeptabel.“

„Gut“, Skinny drückt die Zigarette aus. „Dann haben wir nen Deal. Und dann schlage ich vor, ihr versucht Lee auf eure Art zu finden, und ich nehme mir Danek vor.“

Justus nickt. „In Ordnung.“

Und Bob hat kurz das Bedürfnis, sich zu kneifen. Justus Jonas befolgt ohne Beschwerde einen Vorschlag von Skinny Norris. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie diesen Tag mal erleben.

Sie verabschieden sich knapp. Skinny wählt eine Nummer, und scheucht sie nur mit einer Handbewegung hinaus.

„Schauen wir mal, ob Cotta uns etwas über diesen Haydn erzählen kann“, beschließt Justus, als sie wieder in den Käfer steigen.

Er zückt sein Handy, während Bob wendet und in Richtung L.A. steuert.

~*~

Peters ganzer Körper fühlt sich steif an.

Gezwungenermaßen hat er die ganze Nacht auf dem Stuhl verbracht, denn seine Bewacher haben es nicht für nötig gehalten, ihn loszubinden. 

Peter hatte das Gefühl, er wäre im falschen Film, als sich kurz nachdem er zu sich gekommen war, die Badezimmertür öffnete, und Haydn von allen Leuten heraustrat.

Obwohl Peter ihn angesprochen hat, gefragt hat, was das alles bedeutet, hat Haydn ihn nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt, sondern sich auf den Sessel fallen lassen und den Fernseher so laut angestellt, dass Peter ihn nur mit Mühe übertönen konnte. Was vermutlich der Plan war.

Am Abend war Danek mit einer Tüte Fastfood zu ihnen gestoßen, doch auch der hat sich ausgesprochen wortkarg gegeben.

Wenigstens haben sie ihm dann für eine Weile die Hände losgebunden, damit er ein paar labberige Pommes essen und ein paar Schlucke Cola trinken konnte. Auch auf Toilette haben sie kurz gehen lassen, doch seine Bitte, ob er sich nicht für die Nacht aufs Bett legen könnte, haben sie glatt ignoriert.

Das Frühstück bestand aus einem trockenen Bagel und Wasser, und beim erneuten Trip ins Bad ist Peter beinahe gefallen, weil seine Beine nicht so richtig kooperieren wollten.

Jetzt sitzt Haydn schon wieder seit ein paar Stunden im Sessel und guckt irgendeine Sitcom, die bei Peter Brechreiz auslöst.

Außerdem wird er so langsam wahnsinnig, weil er keine Ahnung hat, was hier überhaupt gespielt wird.

Daneks Beteiligung legt die Vermutung nahe, dass es irgendwas mit ihrem Fall in der Bibliothek zu tun hat. Aber warum zu Teufel sollte Danek ihn entführen? Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten sie irgendwas gefunden, dass Danek nicht auch hätte entdecken können. Und es ergibt auch wenig Sinn, Peter aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, um Justus und Bob zu beschäftigen – zumindest gab es bisher keine Anhaltspunkte, dass es irgendeine Deadline gibt, bis zu der die Einbrecher unentdeckt bleiben müssen.

Zudem konnte er sich zu Beginn überhaupt nicht erklären, was Haydn mit der Sache zu tun hat, doch inzwischen ist er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Haydn einer der anderen beiden Einbrecher sein könnte.

Dumpf erinnert er sich, dass einer der flüchtenden Einbrecher ihm vage bekannt vorgekommen war, doch irgendwie weigert sein Gehirn sich, Haydn als Antwort zu akzeptieren. Irgendwie passt es nicht zusammen, auch wenn Peter nicht sagen könnte, _was_ genau nicht stimmig ist.

Frustriert versucht er einmal mehr, seine Hände aus den Fesseln zu befreien.

Aber leider sitzen die wieder genauso fest wie bei seinem Erwachen.

Ein Klopfen ertönt von der Tür, zweimal kurz, dann noch einmal. Inzwischen hat auch Peter den Code gelernt, und ist dementsprechend nicht überrascht, als Haydn aufsteht, den Schlüssel im Schloss dreht, und Danek herein lässt.

Die beiden reden kurz miteinander, so leise, dass Peter sie über die quakende Stimme des Hauptdarstellers nicht verstehen kann, egal wie konzentriert er auch lauscht.

Dann verlässt Haydn den Raum, Danek lässt sich in den Sessel fallen, und zappt so lange durch die Kanäle, bis er irgendeinen stumpfen Actionfilm gefunden hat.

Das ist fast noch schlimmer, als die Sitcom, und Peter betet, dass sie ihn bald wieder freilassen. Sonst wird er hier wirklich irre.


	11. i don‘t ever think about death – it‘s alright, if you do, it‘s fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Lorde - Glory & Gore]

Schon wieder steht Skinny bei Moravecs vor der Tür.

Schon wieder erkundigt Matej sich überrascht, was er dort will.

Doch diesmal hält Skinny sich nicht mit freundschaftlichen Nichtigkeiten auf. Stattdessen schiebt er Matej einfach zur Seite und marschiert in die Wohnung.

Küche – Bad – Wohnzimmer – Matejs Zimmer – Daneks Zimmer. Kein Danek. Auch kein Peter, aber das hat er auch nicht wirklich erwartet.

„Was zum Henker wird das?“, erkundigt Matej sich aufgebracht.

Mit zwei Schritten ist Skinny bei ihm, packt ihn am Kragen. Matej ist fast zwei Köpfe kleiner als er und schmal gebaut. Ihn an die Wand zu pinnen ist die leichteste Aufgabe der Welt.

„Wo ist Danek?“, fragt Skinny leise, muss sich zurückhalten, um Matej nicht direkt eine zu verpassen.

Der sieht erschreckt aus – dabei ist er eigentlich nicht leicht einzuschüchtern.

„Keine Ahnung, Mann!“ Er zerrt an Skinnys Handgelenk, versucht nach ihm zu treten.

Mit Wucht donnert Skinny ihn gegen die raue Tapete, und mit einem Ächzen stellt Matej seinen Widerstand ein.

„Er ist seit drei Tagen nicht hier gewesen.“ Es ist schon fast widerlich, wie schnell Matej einknickt. „Keine Ahnung, wo er steckt!“

Jonas würde jetzt bestimmt nachfragen, ob Matej sich denn keine Sorgen macht, wenn sein Bruder nicht auftaucht, aber Skinny weiß es besser. In ihren Kreisen ist es keine Seltenheit, wenn jemand mal drei Tage untertaucht. Früher, in Rocky Beach, ist Skinny manchmal wochenlang von der Bildfläche verschwunden, wenn ihm der Boden zu heiß geworden war.

Er lässt Matej fallen, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Gib mir seine Nummer“, verlangt er.

Matej hat sich nach einem kurzen Stolpern wieder gefangen, und scheint dabei leider auch sein Rückgrat wiedergefunden zu haben. Jedenfalls schüttelt er den Kopf.

Also haut Skinny ihm eine runter. Seine Faust kollidiert mit einem satten Geräusch mit Matejs Wange, und plötzlich sieht Skinny wieder Lees grinsende Fresse vor sich.

Noch einmal und noch einmal schlägt er zu, bis Matej zur Seite gegen die Kommode taumelt.

Im nächsten Moment starrt Skinny auf das scharfe Ende eines Butterflymessers.

Fluchend weicht er zurück, versucht heraus zu bekommen, wo das verdammte Ding plötzlich herkommt. 

Die Antwort bekommt er gleich darauf, als Matej mit der linken Hand noch einmal hinter das Schränkchen langt und ein zweites Messer hervor holt.

„Raus“, befiehlt er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldet.

Und auch wenn alles in Skinny danach drängt, Matejs Gesicht so lange zu bearbeiten, bis nicht mal Danek ihn noch erkennen würde, begibt er sich zähneknirschend auf den Rückzug.

Er ist unbewaffnet – ein dummer Anfängerfehler, der seiner Hektik geschuldet war – und sich mit bloßen Händen auf einen derart ungleichen Kampf einzulassen, grenzt an Selbstmord.

Also macht er widerwillig ein paar Schritte rückwärts, durch die immer noch offen stehende Wohnungstür, hinaus in den Flur.

„Sag Bescheid, falls er auftaucht, ich muss mit ihm reden“, versucht er es versöhnlicher, zwingt sich zur Ruhe.

„Ja, klar“, erwidert Matej, und der Sarkasmus tropft nur so von seinen Worten.

Damit schlägt er die Wohnungstür zu, und Skinny steht im Halbdunkel, keinen Deut schlauer, aber dafür im Streit mit einem seiner besten Kumpels in Santa Monica.

Fluchend dreht er sich um, und verlässt das Haus. Nächster Halt: Haydn.

Er fährt nach L.A., wo auf sein Klingeln niemand reagiert. Irgendwie ist er nicht besonders überrascht. Wenn Danek und Haydn da tatsächlich zusammen drin hängen, dann wird sich nicht nur einer von ihnen aus dem Staub gemacht haben.

Eine junge Frau, die gerade das Haus verlässt, schaut ihn zwar ziemlich misstrauisch an, sagt jedoch nichts, als er sich selbst in den Flur lässt, bevor die Tür wieder ins Schloss fällt.

Auch das Klingeln und Klopfen an der Wohnungstür ist erfolglos.

Ein vorsichtiger Versuch, mit einer alten Mitgliedskarte irgendeines Vereins, die er vor einiger Zeit für solche Zwecke hat mitgehen lassen, die Tür zu öffnen, zeigt ihm nur, dass sie verschlossen ist.

Eine Etage weiter unten steht ein Werkzeugkoffer auf dem Flur, also zieht Skinny seine Handschuhe über, leiht sich dort ein Brecheisen aus, und verschafft sich so Zutritt zur Wohnung.

Doch das Ergebnis ist ähnlich enttäuschend wie zuvor.

Niemand zu Hause. Und auch wenn Skinny sich so viel Zeit lässt, wie er sich traut, um sich durch das überall herrschende Chaos zu wühlen, ist er am Ende nicht schlauer als vorher. Keine verdächtigen Unterlagen, keine anderen Hinweise. Er kommt sich unangenehm wie ein Satzzeichen vor, als er in der Küche die Rechnungen durchblättert, die auf der Fensterbank liegen.

Zwischendurch vibriert einmal sein Handy, und wieder flammt die Hoffnung auf, dass es einer seiner Kumpels ist, die sich für ihn umhören.

Doch dann erkennt er die Nummer seines Chefs und drückt den Anruf weg. Zum wiederholten Mal. Aber er hat gerade andere Prioritäten.

Am Ende verlässt er die Wohnung, ohne einen Schritt weiter gekommen zu sein.

Der Gedanke, dass es ein reiner Zufall sein soll, dass sowohl Danek als auch Haydn die Fliege gemacht haben, ist lachhaft.

Skinny ist immer noch unruhig, und so fährt er durch die Stadt, ohne ein besonderes Ziel, auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Hinweis, oder einem Geistesblitz, wo er als nächstes ansetzen könnte.

Noch einmal ruft er Candy an, eine Freundin, die normalerweise ein ziemlich ausgezeichnetes Netzwerk hat, doch auch die kann ihm nur bestätigen, dass Haydn und Danek seit ein paar Tagen komplett von der Bildfläche verschwunden sind. Sie verspricht, sich umzuhören, aber ihre Funkstille seit Skinnys erstem Anruf lädt nicht gerade zu großen Hoffnungen ein.

Eine kurze Nachricht von Mücke veranlasst Skinny kurz darauf, bis hoch nach Oxnard zu fahren, doch der hellblaue Wagen, den er für Daneks gehalten hat, stellt sich als völlig falsches Baujahr heraus.

Inzwischen ist es beinahe vier Uhr nachmittags und so langsam bereitet Skinny sich mental darauf vor, am Abend zum Pier zu gehen.

Er hat gerade die Wohnungstür hinter sich geschlossen, als sein Handy vibriert.

Eine Nachricht von Jonas – wer hätte gedacht, dass er sich darüber mal freuen würde.

_Wir haben ihn gefunden_, steht da auf dem Display und eine grimmige Zufriedenheit macht sich in Skinny breit. 

Er macht einen Abstecher ins Schlafzimmer, dann geht er wieder hinunter zu seinem Wagen, um mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit nach L.A. zu brettern.

~*~

Zur selben Zeit ist Peter immer noch in der gleichen unangenehmen Lage wie zuvor.

Das heißt – nicht ganz. Seine Hände sind frei, sodass er wenigstens die Arme bewegen kann. Sonst wären sie ihm inzwischen vermutlich auch abgestorben.

Diesmal hat Haydn das Essen geholt, aber die Qualität ist genauso miserabel wie am Tag davor. Die Pizza ist fettig und schon fast kalt.

„Ich muss mal“, erklärt Peter, um wenigstens ein wenig Bewegung zu bekommen.

Danek und Haydn wechseln einen Blick, bei dem Peter beinahe die Befürchtung hat, dass sie ihn einfach ignorieren.

Aber dann erhebt Haydn sich schwerfällig, löst geschickt die Fesseln an Peters Fußgelenken, während Danek neben der Tür betont beiläufig auf einen Baseballschläger gestützt ist. Die wenig subtile Erinnerung an Peter, keinen Blödsinn zu machen.

Die Seile, die ihn an die Lehne binden, zerschneidet Haydn kurzerhand mit Peters eigenem Taschenmesser, das er dann mit einem Grinsen in seine Hosentasche gleiten lässt.

Da ist Peter dann doch kurz versucht, sich zur Wehr zu setzen und sich auf Handgreiflichkeiten mit Haydn einzulassen. Das Messer hat Skinny ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt.

Aber er reißt sich zusammen und trottet einfach ins Bad hinüber. Dank seines guten Benehmens, wie Danek und Haydn ihm so gönnerhaft erklärt haben, darf er sogar die Tür hinter sich zu machen.

Nicht, dass er außer ein wenig Privatsphäre viel davon hat. Er hat sich schon dreimal genauestens umgeschaut – es gibt nur die Toilette, ein wenig Toilettenpapier, einen leeren Spiegelschrank, der an der Wand festgeschraubt ist, das gesprungene Waschbecken und eine Dusche, der der Vorhang fehlt. Der kleine Raum hat kein Fenster, nur eine kleine Lüftung in der Decke. An die Peter zwar rankommt, wenn er sich auf die Toilette stellt, die ihm jedoch auch nichts nützt.

Also macht er ein paar Dehnübungen, um seine schmerzenden Glieder wieder ein wenig zu reanimieren, drückt dann die Spülung und lässt sich Zeit mit dem Händewaschen. Er spült sich den Mund aus – spuckt den widerlichen Nachgeschmack der Pizza aus.

Dann ergibt er sich dem Schicksal und kehrt zu seinem Stuhl zurück. Inzwischen weiß er auch, warum er ihn nicht bewegen konnte – mit einer interessanten Knotenkonstruktion sind die Stuhlbeine mit denen des Bettes verknüpft und die Stuhllehne ist an den Pfosten am Fußende befestigt. Er wüsste tatsächlich gerne, auf wessen Konto diese Konstruktion geht.

Resigniert lässt er sich von Haydn wieder festbinden, kann ihm jedoch zumindest das Zugeständnis abringen, die Hände frei zu lassen.

Besser als nichts.

Dann das alte Spiel, Haydn dreht den Fernseher wieder laut und Danek setzt sich neben der Tür auf den Boden. Er stellt den Schläger in die Ecke, wobei ein Davidsstern, der an einer dünnen Kette um das untere Ende gewunden ist, im Licht glänzt. Damit erübrigt sich also auch die Frage, wo Tammys Baseballschläger abgeblieben ist.

Als es an der Tür klopft, zucken sie alle drei zusammen.

_Wer kommt den jetzt noch?_, schießt es Peter durch den Kopf. Dann fällt es ihm auf – der Dritte im Bunde. Über Haydns und Daneks stete Gesellschaft ist ihm entfallen, dass zu den beiden Flüchtenden ja auch noch ein Fahrer gehört haben muss.

Und wenn man bedenkt, wer die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden bei ihm Wache geschoben hat, dürfte jetzt wohl der Moment sein, in dem sich ihm der Kopf der Bande enthüllt.

Vor allem, wenn man das Verhalten der anderen beiden Kanaillen beobachtet. Haydn macht hastig den Fernseher aus und stemmt sich aus dem Sessel. Auch Danek kommt zügig auf die Füße, und öffnet die Tür.

Und herein stolziert, so gelassen und arrogant, als gehörte ihm die ganze Welt – Lee.

Peter flucht, während sich in seinem Kopf das Bewegungsmuster des flüchtenden Einbrechers mit dem von Skinnys Ex-Freund übereinander legt.

„Du gottverdammter Bastard“, entfährt es ihm unwillkürlich.

Lee schaut ihn bloß wieder von oben herab an. „Du hast also sogar schon seine Beleidigungen übernommen“, stellt er kühl fest, und wäre er nicht gefesselt, wäre Peter ihm jetzt an den Kragen gegangen.

Entspannt lässt Lee sich in den Sessel fallen und schlägt die Beine übereinander.

Dann holt er eine Packung Zigaretten hervor und steckt sich eine an.

Irgendwie ist Peter irrational zufrieden, dass er eine andere Marke raucht als Skinny.

„Dann will ich dich mal erleuchten“, beginnt Lee, und Peter kann sich nur mühsam davon abhalten, die Augen zu verdrehen.

Gleichzeitig kommt ihm erneut der Gedanke, dass es ihm ernsthafte Sorgen machen sollte, dass seine Entführer sich keinerlei Mühe geben, ihm gegenüber ihre Identität zu verschleiern. Vielleicht verlassen sie sich auf die alte Weisheit, dass eine Krähe einer anderen kein Auge aushackt, und dass Peter und Skinny einfach vergessen, was passiert ist. Oder zumindest nicht die Polizei einschalten.

Oder sie haben am Ende dieser Geschichte etwas ganz anderes mit Peter vor, und bei der Vorstellung läuft es ihm kalt den Rücken runter.

Aber er hält sich an der Hoffnung fest, dass ihn schon jemand retten wird – Justus und Bob, oder Skinny. Alle drei werden bereits nach ihm suchen, und er vertraut einfach darauf, dass man ihn findet, bevor Lee etwaige finstere Absichten in die Tat umsetzen kann.

Also, etwaige _noch finsterere_ Absichten.

~*~

Bob und Justus sitzen am Küchentisch, als es an der Tür klingelt. Sie stehen beide auf, doch Bob ist schneller im Flur. Mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster bestätigt Justus: „Müsste Skinny sein.“

Also stellt Bob keine weiteren Fragen, sondern lässt ihren – ehemaligen? – Erzfeind herein.

„Der muss ganz schön gerast sein“, stellt er dann mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fest. So viel Zeit ist seit Justus‘ Nachricht an Skinny noch gar nicht vergangen.

Im nächsten Augenblick klopft es an der Wohnungstür und Bob öffnet auch diese.

Skinny sieht gehetzter aus als er ihn seit langem gesehen hat, und er hat ein gefährliches Funkeln in den Augen. „Wo ist er?“

„Komm erstmal rein“, lädt Bob ihn ein, und trotz seines offenkundigen Widerwillens widerspricht Skinny nicht.

Er lässt sich in der Küche auf einen Stuhl fallen – auf Bobs Stuhl, aber der versucht, sich nicht darüber zu ärgern – und quittiert Blackys „Gib mir die Kohle!“ mit einem beinahe freundlichen: „Ja, du mich auch.“

Dann schaut er von Justus zu Bob, der sich lieber gegen den Türrahmen lehnt, als einen anderen Stuhl zu benutzen. Da ist er ein bisschen eigen.

„Also, wo ist Lee?“, will Skinny nachdrücklich wissen. „Und wie habt ihr den Bastard gefunden?“

Es ist natürlich Justus, der das Wort ergreift. „Wir haben noch mal mit Inspektor Cotta gesprochen, und er hat uns mitgeteilt, dass Daneks Wagen gerade wegen einer Geschwindigkeitsübertretung im System aufgetaucht ist. Ein Streifenwagen hat ihn zwischen Santa Monica und Rocky Beach angehalten.“

Immer noch ist Bob überrascht davon, wie unerwartet ihnen dieser Hinweis präsentiert wurde, nachdem ihre Nachfrage zu Haydn außer einem vollständigen Namen und einem Strafregister voller Drogendelikte und Körperverletzung keine weiteren Ergebnisse gebracht hatte.

„Wir haben uns gefragt, was er auf dieser Strecke gemacht hat, und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Lee vermutlich in einem Motel untergekommen sein wird“, erklärt Justus weiter.

Sie haben eine ganze Reihe von Straßenkarten zu Rate ziehen müssen, da nicht alle Motels überall eingezeichnet waren. Und dann hieß es: Telefonieren und Geschichten erfinden.

„Im Endeffekt“, schließt Bob, „ist nur ein einziges Motel in der Nähe. Ich habe da angerufen, und auf Haydns Namen sind dort zwei Zimmer belegt.“

Skinny ist schon auf den Füßen, auf bestem Weg aus der Küche hinaus, bevor Bob den Namen des Motels auch nur begonnen hat.

Als er stur schweigt, wirft Skinny ihm einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Wie heißt denn nun das verfickte Motel?“

„Erst würden wir gerne das weitere Vorgehen besprechen“, meldet Justus sich wieder.

Unruhig wirft Skinny ihm einen Blick zu und Bob kann spüren, wie gerne er einfach los stürmen würde. Normalerweise wäre Bob da absolut bei ihm, aber die Jahre haben ihn – und zum Glück auch Justus – gelehrt, dass man nicht immer blind ins Unheil laufen sollte.

„Was gibt es da noch zu besprechen?“, fragt Skinny, und klingt, als wäre er schon wieder auf halbem Weg zur Wut. Trotzdem folgt er Justus stiller Aufforderung, sich wieder zu setzen.

„Erstens“, beginnt Justus, und Skinny rollt mit den Augen. „Wir fahren alle drei. Du gehst da nicht alleine rein.“

Justus‘ Ton lässt offen, ob er mehr Sorgen darum hat, dass Skinny die Sache vermasselt, oder tatsächlich um Skinny selbst. Bob weiß, dass es überraschender Weise wirklich ein bisschen von beidem ist.

„Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass sie zu dritt sind“, fährt Just fort, „Also sollten wir das auch sein.“

Mit einem widerwilligen Nicken stimmt Skinny zu.

„Zweitens, wir informieren _vorher_ Inspektor Cotta. Das Motel ist auf halbem Weg nach Rocky Beach, das fällt gerade so noch in seine Zuständigkeit.“

Skinny setzt an, ihn zu unterbrechen, aber Justus lässt ihn nicht dazu kommen. „Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass wir sowas machen. Und am liebsten hätte ich dich gar nicht dabei. Aber das ist ja leider keine Option.“

Bob muss sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, und zu seiner Überraschung geht es Skinny ähnlich. Irgendwie ist es tröstlich, sich mal wieder in die alten Frotzeleien zu begeben. 

„Drittens, ich rede. In Ordnung?“

Diesmal ist es Skinny, der ohne Widerwort – aber mit deutlichem Widerwillen – die Vorschläge annimmt. „In Ordnung.“

Vielleicht bildet Bob es sich ein, aber Skinny kommt ihm etwas ruhiger vor, jetzt, wo es einen Plan gibt.

„Es ist das California Mountain Snake“, erklärt Bob.

Wieder ist Skinny schneller auf den Füßen als einer von ihnen gucken kann. Sein Gesicht ist konzentriert, und Bob macht sich ein bisschen Sorgen um Danek, Haydn und Lee. Denn so, wie Skinny jetzt aussieht, würde er ihm glatt einen Mordversuch zutrauen.

„Ich fahre“, sagt Skinny in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldet. Nicht einmal Justus versucht, mit ihm zu streiten.

Also folgen sie ihm hinaus zu seinem Wagen, der an der Straße hinter dem Käfer geparkt ist. Beinahe übermäßig ist Bob sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie gleich in _Skinnys Auto_ steigen werden – noch eine Premiere mit der niemand gerechnet hat.

Aus alter Gewohnheit überlässt Bob Justus den Beifahrersitz.

Als Skinny den Sitz nach vorne klappt, damit Bob auf die schmale Rückbank klettern kann, zieht die Bewegung sein T-Shirt nach oben.

Etwas glänzt metallisch im Sonnenlicht, und für eine Sekunde bleibt Bob das Herz stehen.

Hektisch versucht er Justus‘ Blick darauf zu lenken, der mahnt ihn jedoch nur mit einer Geste zur Besonnenheit.

Bob betet, dass Justus wirklich schon einen Plan hat. Und zwar einen, der nicht damit endet, dass Skinny jemanden erschießt.

Die Fahrt verläuft in angespanntem Schweigen. Nur Skinny flucht gelegentlich über andere Autofahrer, bevor er wieder in offenbar düsteren Gedanken versinkt. Vermutlich sind es die gleichen Gedanken, die auch Bob und sicherlich auch Justus durch den Kopf schwirren. Die finstere Stimmung hängt über ihnen wie Sturmwolken.

Als Skinny vor dem Motel hält, bleiben sie für einen langen Moment sitzen. Irgendetwas hält sie im Wagen fest. Auch wenn zumindest Bob am liebsten einfach hinaus springen würde, sein Körper weigert sich, zu kooperieren.

Dann meldet Justus sich zu Wort – ungewöhnlich freundlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass er mit Skinny spricht.

„Was immer wir da drin vorfinden, egal, was passiert, ich möchte, dass du dich zusammen reißt. Tu nichts Unüberlegtes und überlass mir das Reden“, sagt er.

„Wenn es nicht um Peter gehen würde, würde ich dir dafür eine verpassen“, presst Skinny hervor.

Justus holt das Handy hervor, wählt eine Nummer. Diesmal schaltet er nicht auf Lautsprecher.

„Inspektor? Hier ist Justus“, meldet er sich. „Wir haben Peter gefunden. California Mountain Snake. Nein, wir unternehmen nichts ohne sie.“

Damit legt er auf. Wieder kommt er Skinny zuvor, als dieser den Mund öffnet. „Wir warten natürlich nicht. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Er steigt aus, lässt Skinny und Bob in unangenehmem Schweigen zurück.

Bob schaut ihm dabei zu, wie er über den Parkplatz zur Rezeption spaziert und dort verschwindet.

Ein Blick ringsum sagt Bob, dass das Motel genauso schäbig ist, wie er es in Erinnerung hat. Das Mountain Snake war schon vor zehn Jahren eine heruntergekommene Absteige, und die Zeit hat ihm nicht gut getan.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis Justus wieder heraus kommt und ihnen winkt.

Sie steigen aus, gehen zu ihm hinüber.

„Zimmer 16 und 17“, empfängt Justus sie. „Wir müssen nur rauskriegen, in welchem sie Peter festhalten.

„Zimmer 17“, sagt Skinny, wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Überrascht wechseln Bob und Justus einen Blick, bevor sie ihn wieder anschauen.

„Lee ist fast so abergläubisch wie Peter. Und die 17 ist seine Lieblingszahl“, erklärt er, ruft Bob wieder in Erinnerung, wie die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Lee früher ausgesehen haben soll.

„Dann versuchen wir es zuerst in Zimmer 17“, stimmt Justus zu.

Also gehen sie zur Treppe hinüber, hinauf, und bleiben vor der entsprechenden Tür stehen. Das Fenster daneben ist zugezogen, und wenn man ganz aufmerksam lauscht, kann man sogar leise Stimmen vernehmen. Bob erkennt die Stimme nicht, doch Skinny nickt grimmig.

Bob will gerade das Dietrichset hervor holen, das er sich aus der Wohnung von Peter und Skinny geborgt hat, als Skinny sich einfach mit voller Wucht gegen die dünne Tür wirft.


	12. all you believers, pretenders, bona fide sinners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Paul Cauthen – Everybody Walkin‘ This Land]

Peter hasst es, wenn Gangster anfangen, Monologe zu quatschen.

Klar, früher war es manchmal super, wenn sie ihnen ungefragt die letzten Informationen um die Ohren gehauen haben, die noch fehlten, um die Puzzleteile zusammen zu setzen, aber im Moment geht es ihm einfach nur auf den Sack.

Immer noch sitzt Lee im Sessel gegenüber, und labert Peter nun schon seit zehn Minuten voll. Bei seinem Einbruch in ihre Wohnung hat Lee den Verstockten gegeben. Doch jetzt, wo die Rollen umgekehrt sind, ist er schon fast unangenehm redselig.

„Quatschst du immer so viel Dünnschiss?“, erkundigt Peter sich schließlich, als es ihm endgültig zu viel wird.

Das bringt Lee zumindest für einen Moment zum Schweigen. Peter meint, den Hauch eines Grinsens auf Daneks Gesicht zu sehen.

„Gott, was hat Skinny bloß an dir gefunden?“, seufzt er, halb in der Hoffnung, Lee damit aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Ist es kindisch, sich auf diese Schiene zu begeben? Ganz bestimmt. Aber es fühlt sich ungemein befriedigend an. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich ist, er ist auch ein bisschen neugierig, was Lee so über seinen Ex-Freund und ihre Beziehung zu sagen hat.

„Was er an dir findet, brauche ich ja nicht fragen“, erwidert Lee kalt und wirft einen vielsagenden Blick auf Peters Oberkörper. Auf die Spuren, die unter dem T-Shirt nicht zu sehen sind, von denen sie jedoch beide wissen, dass sie da sind. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Typ tatsächlich mal jemanden findet, der genauso krank ist wie er. Jeder Mensch mit einem Funken Verstand würde schreiend vor ihm wegrennen.“

Peter lacht nur. Vor einem Jahr hätte Lee ihn mit so einem Kommentar vielleicht treffen können. Hätte Peters Zweifel anfeuern und sein halb ersticktes Schamgefühl ansprechen können. Aber Peter hat schließlich ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, als der Satz der Krankenschwester, die ihn damals behandelt hat, immer mal wieder in seinem Hinterkopf auftauchte. _„Ihr Partner… Misshandelt er Sie?“_

Er hat sogar mit Skinny darüber geredet (wenn auch nur sehr kurz, zugegebenermaßen), und mit Bob, als sie sich wieder besser zusammen gerauft hatten, und ist zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er keine Lust hat, sich zu schämen.

„Tja, wir scheinen da ganz gut zusammen zu passen“, erwidert er betont gelassen.

Schon wieder zucken Lees Mundwinkel mit etwas zwischen Hohn und Abscheu. „Keine Sorge, du wirst schon noch zu Sinnen kommen“, ätzt er, „Spätestens wenn er dir ne Knarre an den Kopf halten will, weil er die Idee _irgendwie geil_ findet.“

Sofort meint Peter, wieder das Gewicht des Laufs auf der Zunge zu spüren, der Geruch des geölten Metalls steigt ihm in die Nase. Ohne seine Zustimmung zuckt seine Zunge hervor, befeuchtet seine Lippen, während sich ihm die Erinnerung aufdrängt und die Mündung sich in seinen Nacken zu pressen scheint.

„Gott, du bist wirklich nicht mehr zu retten“, sagt Lee leise, kann die Bilder in Peters Kopf offenbar von seinem Gesicht ablesen.

Mit ein wenig Mühe zwingt Peter sich zu einem Grinsen. „Ich gehe sogar fest davon aus, dass ich demnächst gerettet werde“, stichelt er.

Doch Lee verdreht nur die Augen. „Du erwartest echt, dass er gleich wie der Ritter in strahlender Rüstung durch die Tür bricht, was?“

Natürlich macht Peter sich nicht die Mühe, ihn zu korrigieren. Er wartet keineswegs auf einen _Ritter in strahlender Rüstung_. Wenn Skinny hier auftaucht, dann in verwaschenem T-Shirt und löchrigen Jeans, mit einem blöden Spruch auf den Lippen.

Er hat den Gedanken noch nicht ganz beendet, als es einen Knall gibt, und die Tür in den Raum fliegt.

Im Rahmen steht Skinny, und hinter ihm – wer hätte das gedacht – Justus und Bob.

Bevor Peter registrieren kann, was für eine unerwartete Allianz das ist, bricht vor ihm Hektik aus. Frustriert reißt er an seinen Fesseln, aber er kann nicht eingreifen und ist gezwungen, tatenlos zuzusehen.

Lee ist kaum aus dem Sessel hoch gekommen, da ist Skinny schon bei ihm und schlägt zu. Unter der Wucht taumelt Lee zurück, landet wieder auf dem Polster.

Neben der Tür haben Justus und Bob sich auf Danek gestürzt, winden ihm den Baseballschläger aus den Händen und halten ihn fest.

Haydn hat Peters Messer aus der Tasche gezogen. Die Klinge glänzt im Licht, als er sich in Peters Richtung bewegt. Er meint, schon das kalte Metall am Hals zu spüren.

Da greift Skinny unter sein T-Shirt, und im nächsten Augenblick zeigt die Mündung seiner Pistole auf Haydn.

„Schön stehen bleiben“, bringt Skinny mühsam hervor, während er gleichzeitig mit einer Hand versucht, Lee im Sessel zu halten. „Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, dich abzuknallen.“

„Skinny“, mischt Justus sich warnend ein, und es kommt Peter so surreal vor, wie selbstverständlich die beiden plötzlich zusammen zu arbeiten scheinen.

„Nimm ihm das Messer ab, Jonas“, fordert Skinny ihn auf.

Peter hat das Bedürfnis, sich die Augen zu reiben, als Justus sich tatsächlich in Bewegung setzt.

Mit einem ungeduldigen Winken der Waffe fordert Skinny den Dealer auf, das Messer heraus zu rücken. Widerwillig überlässt er es Justus, der sogleich Peters Fesseln zerschneidet.

„Nehmt die Seile, fesselt sie.“ Wieder ist es Skinny, der mit scharfer Stimme Anweisungen gibt. Immer noch lässt er Haydn nicht aus den Augen, schaut nicht zu Peter hinüber.

Justus nimmt die Stricke an sich, während Peter seine steifen Gelenke reibt.

Bob steht immer noch mit erhobenem Baseballschläger über Danek.

„Der Plan mit ‚Justus redet‘ hat ja gut funktioniert“, stellt er trocken fest, und ein unerwartetes Lachen entfährt Peter.

Als Justus mit Haydn fertig ist, und dieser sich an einen der Bettpfosten gebunden wiederfindet, lässt Skinny die Pistole sinken, steckt sie zurück in den Hosenbund und schlägt Lee, der gerade Anstalten macht, aufzustehen, erneut ins Gesicht.

Vorsichtig erhebt Peter sich, immer noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen. Er nimmt von Justus ein langes Stück Seil entgegen, deutet dann auf den Stuhl.

„Skinny“, zieht er dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, bevor er noch einmal zuschlagen kann, „Kriegst du ihn hier rüber gebracht?“

Skinny nickt knapp, zerrt Lee aus dem Sessel hoch. „Benimm dich“, warnt er ihn leise, „Oder du machst doch noch Bekanntschaft mit der Knarre.“

Obwohl Lee sein bestes gibt, so überheblich wie möglich zu schauen, ist es offensichtlich, dass er Skinny das Schlimmste zutraut.

Und wenn Peter ihn nicht so gut kennen würde, würde es ihm vermutlich nicht anders gehen. Diesen zu allem entschlossenen Zug um Skinnys Mund hat er noch nie gesehen.

Mit mehr Wucht als nötig lässt Skinny Lee auf das harte Holz fallen und Peter macht sich sogleich daran, ihn dort festzubinden. Gleichzeitig fesseln in der anderen Ecke des Raumes Justus und Bob Danek.

Erst, als alle drei sicher verschnürt sind, sieht Skinny Peter endlich an, und dieser harte Gesichtsausdruck macht einem weicheren Platz.

Ohne ein Wort zieht er Peter an sich, hält ihn ganz fest. Automatisch dreht Peter den Kopf, vergräbt das Gesicht an Skinnys Hals. Der vertraute Geruch füllt seine ganze Welt, und plötzlich bricht die Erkenntnis, was passiert ist, über ihn herein.

Egal, wie oft man entführt wird, egal, wie oft man dem Tod von der Schippe springt, es kommt immer irgendwann der Moment, in dem man es wirklich versteht, und Peter weiß nicht, wie oft er schon mit Justus und Bob in der Zentrale gesessen hat, Stunden oder Tage nach einem solchen Erlebnis, und sie alle plötzlich ganz still wurden, wenn es ihnen bewusst wurde.

Ein beinahe unmerkliches Zittern erfasst Skinny, und Peter weiß, dass auch ihm gerade klar wird, dass es auch anders hätte enden können.

Unter Skinnys T-Shirt kann Peter den Umriss der Waffe fühlen, und das Wissen, wie weit Skinny bereit war, zu gehen – bereit war, _für ihn_ zu gehen – lässt seine Brust eng werden.

Es dauert einen langen, langen Moment, bis Skinny sich schließlich – etwas verlegen – wieder losmacht. Sie schauen sich an, Peter versucht ein Lächeln, und Skinny erwidert es unbeholfen.

Peter dreht sich um, zu Justus und Bob, die sie mit undefinierbarer Miene beobachten. Sie nicken sich zu, dann ergreift Justus das Wort.

„Cotta wird gleich hier sein“, stellt er fest.

Peter tut so, als würde ihn die Nachricht beruhigen, wechselt dann einen Blick mit Skinny. „Du solltest vielleicht nicht hier sein, wenn die Bullen kommen.“

Das entlockt Skinny tatsächlich ein halbes Grinsen, und er nickt.

Er holt Peters Handy hervor, schiebt es ihm in die Hosentasche. „Sag Bescheid, wenn ich dich irgendwo abholen kann“, bringt er hervor und seine Stimme klingt immer noch belegt.

„Mach ich“, verspricht Peter. Mit einem flüchtigen Kuss verabschiedet Skinny sich von ihm, wirft Lee, Danek und Haydn noch je einen Blick zu, bei dem sie eigentlich tot umkippen müssten, und hastet dann aus dem Raum.

Stumm schaut Peter zwischen Justus und Bob hin und her. Halb will er sie auffordern, einen ablehnenden Kommentar abzugeben, aber alles, was Justus sagt, ist: „Ich glaube, ich höre schon die Sirenen.“

Aufmerksam lauscht Peter, und tatsächlich. Skinny kann noch nicht lange vom Hof sein, als die Streifenwagen auf dem Parkplatz halten.

Mit einer Handvoll Uniformierter im Schlepptau kommt Inspektor Cotta die Treppe hinauf, nachdem Justus sich bemerkbar gemacht hat.

„Welchen Teil von ‚keine Alleingänge‘ hast du nicht verstanden, Justus Jonas?“, begrüßt Cotta sie, aber wie immer ist seine Strenge nicht viel mehr als eine dünne Fassade.

Völlig ohne Schuldbewusstsein zuckt Justus mit den Schultern. „Tut mir leid, Inspektor.“

„Ja, ja“, fährt der ihn an, aber ein Grinsen spielt um seine Mundwinkel.

„Schön, dich heil wiederzusehen“, wendet Cotta sich an Peter, wirft dabei jedoch wieder einen Blick zu Justus, als wollte er sagen _Bilde dir nicht ein, dass ich das als deinen Verdienst betrachte, Justus Jonas._

Plötzlich wird Peter klar, wie sehr er den Inspektor eigentlich vermisst hat. Schließlich hat er ihn bestimmt ein Jahr nicht gesehen – und in den Jahren davor haben sie es meistens keine zwei Wochen ausgehalten, ohne, dass sie aus irgendeinem Grund bei Cotta auf der Matte standen.

„Also“, Cotta dreht sich wieder zu Justus um, „Dann gib mir mal eine Zusammenfassung, was diese drei Herren hier verbrochen haben, Sherlock.“

Bob und Peter grinsen sich an, während Justus erklärt.

Einbruch, Körperverletzung, Diebstahl, Sachbeschädigung, Entführung.

Peter fällt auf, dass er sich nicht nur über Skinnys Beteiligung ausschweigt, sondern auch darüber, warum Lee und Konsorten ihn nun eigentlich gekidnappt haben.

Aber inzwischen kennt er ja die Antwort – Lee hat sie ihm in seinem Monolog verraten. Den dämlichen Hasen hatte Peter völlig vergessen – aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Sonst hätte er ihn ja schon längst mal genauer unter die Lupe genommen. 

Der Art, wie Justus darum herum redet, entnimmt er, dass Skinny ihm von Peters kleinem Diebstahl erzählt hat, und er rechnet schon mal damit, dass er dafür später von Justus einen Einlauf kriegen wird.

Cotta macht sich Notizen, dann gibt er seinen Leuten den Befehl, Lee, Danek und Haydn mit nach Rocky Beach aufs Revier zu nehmen.

„Die meisten von den Taten haben ihren Tatort in L.A.“, stellt er dann fest, „Das heißt die Kollegen da sind zuständig. Am besten fahren wir alle zusammen rüber, dann können wir die Zuständigkeiten aushandeln und ihr könnt gleich eure Aussagen machen.“

Resigniert nicken Peter und seine Freunde. Sie kennen die Prozedur ja – und sie wissen auch ganz genau, dass es sie ein paar Stunden kosten wird.

„Eventuell sollten Sie auch noch Kollegen aus Santa Monica hinzu bitten“, wirft Peter ein, „Schließlich bin ich aus der Wohnung entführt worden.“

„Ja, apropos“, plötzlich sieht Cotta ihn unangenehm aufmerksam an, „Was hat das eigentlich mit dir und Skinny Norris zu bedeuten?“

„Ähm…“, hilfesuchend schaut Peter zu Justus und Bob hinüber, doch die sehen genauso verlegen aus, wie er sich fühlt. „Können wir das nicht auf der Fahrt besprechen?“

Für einen langen Moment fixiert Cotta ihn noch misstrauisch, dann wirft er einen Blick auf die beiden Uniformierten, die noch herum stehen und auf Anweisung warten.

Er nickt. „Sie, bewachen Sie die beiden Zimmer, ich fordere unterwegs ein Spurensicherungsteam an“, weist er seine Kollegen an.

„Verstanden, Inspektor“, bestätigt Goodwin.

Cotta nickt noch einmal, fordert dann mit einer Handbewegung Peter, Justus und Bob auf, ihm hinaus zu folgen.

Sie gehen hinunter zum Wagen. Ganz selbstverständlich will Justus sich auf den Beifahrersitz setzen – denn Justus sitzt nun einmal immer auf dem Beifahrersitz – aber Cotta hält ihn auf.

Mit dem dumpfen Gefühl, dass die Fahrt alles andere als angenehm wird, folgt Peter seiner Aufforderung und setzt sich nach vorne.

Sie sind noch nicht einmal vom Gelände des Motels herunter, als Cotta ihm einen auffordernden Blick zuwirft. „Also?“

Seufzend beginnt Peter – in verkürzter und zugegebenermaßen etwas verharmlosender Form – zu erklären.

~*~

Es ist fast Mitternacht, als auch die vereinte Gründlichkeit des Los Angeles Police Department, des Santa Monica Police Department und Inspektor Cottas keine offenen Fragen mehr findet.

Peter, Justus und Bob sind alle kurz davor, im Stehen einzuschlafen. Peter schickt Skinny eine kurze Nachricht, dann verabschieden sie sich von Inspektor Cotta, der insbesondere Peter noch einmal mit einem strengen Blick bedenkt, und sie alle drei ermahnt, vorsichtig zu sein. Und sie dann in einem plötzlichen Themenwechsel einlädt, mal wieder zum Abendessen zu ihm zu kommen.

„Caroline liegt mir deswegen schon ewig in den Ohren“, lenkt er betont griesgrämig ab, als sie sich bedanken wollen.

Als sie aus der Dienststelle auf die Straße treten fällt Peters Blick automatisch auf Skinny, der an seinen Wagen gelehnt ist, raucht, und auf ihn wartet.

„Der Klugscheißer, der Schisser und der Langweiler“, begrüßt er sie gedehnt. „Glücklich wiedervereint.“

„Halt die Fresse, Skinny“, antwortet Peter mit einem Lachen und auch Skinnys Mundwinkel zucken.

Dann schaut er zu Justus und Bob hinüber. „Soll ich euch rumfahren?“, bietet er mürrisch an, und Peter glaubt für einen Moment, er hätte sich verhört.

„Das wäre klasse“, erwidert Bob, kaum zu verstehen durch ein Gähnen.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wird Justus auf den Rücksitz verbannt. Aber er beschwert sich nicht, und sie sind noch keine Straße vom Polizeirevier entfernt, als er eingeschlafen ist.

Die ganze Fahrt über lässt Skinny seine rechte Hand auf Peters Bein liegen, malt mit dem Daumen kleine Kreise, als müsste er sich davon überzeugen, dass Peter tatsächlich neben ihm sitzt.

Sie schmeißen Bob und Justus vor ihrem Block raus, und Peter verabredet sich mit ihnen für den nächsten Nachmittag.

Bis nach Hause wechseln sie kein Wort. Peter ist einfach froh, Skinny neben sich zu wissen.

Doch kaum ist die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen zugefallen, zieht Skinny Peter an sich, so fest, als wollte er ihm sämtliche Knochen brechen.

Er gräbt eine Hand in Peters Haare, küsst ihn hungrig, und vielleicht mit einem Hauch Verzweiflung. Peter erwidert es auf die gleiche Weise, schlingt die Arme um ihn, hält ihn fest.

Für eine Weile achtet Peter auf nichts anderes als Skinny, bis dieser sich schließlich beinahe widerwillig ein Stück von ihm löst. 

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich… du wärst vielleicht…“, murmelt er, bricht ab, wendet sich stattdessen Peters Hals zu, hinterlässt nach all der Zeit das erste Mal wieder einen Knutschfleck, den Peter unmöglich verstecken kann.

Und Peter weiß genau, was er meint, was er nicht aussprechen kann. Er sagt nicht, dass es ihm auch so ging, wenn er zugelassen hat, dass seine Gedanken sich in dunkle Richtungen entwickelt haben.

Stattdessen schiebt er die Hände unter Skinnys T-Shirt, fährt über die warme Haut, die Wirbelsäule hinab, zeichnet die Narben nach, die er unter den Fingerspitzen spüren kann. Wie als Antwort drängt Skinny ihn noch stärker gegen die Wand.

Die Ecke des Spiegels drückt unangenehm in Peters Rücken, und er protestiert unartikuliert.

Aber Skinny scheint ihn trotzdem zu verstehen, und bevor er es sich versieht, hat er Peter halb ins Schlafzimmer geschoben, halb gezerrt.

Beinahe sanft drückt er ihn aufs Bett. Die Matratze senkt sich, als er sich über ihn kniet. Für einen langen Augenblick hält er inne, schaut auf Peter hinunter.

Dann zupft er am unteren Saum von Peters T-Shirt, zieht es ihm über den Kopf, als Peter gehorsam die Arme hebt. Es landet irgendwo auf dem Fußboden, schon wieder vergessen.

Wieder wendet Skinny sich seinem Hals zu, arbeitet sich über das Schlüsselbein zur Schulter, dann hinab über Peters Brust.

Der nicht viel anderes tun kann, als mit einer Hand durch das blonde Haar zu fahren und die andere in das Laken zu krallen. 

Als Skinny an einer kitzeligen Stelle an Peters Seite ankommt, schiebt er ihn mit einem Lachen weg. Skinny hebt den Kopf, grinst zu ihm hinauf. 

Dann macht er kurzen Prozess mit Peters Jeans, bevor er ihn erneut küsst. Diese doch ziemlich deutliche Abweichung von der Normalität überrascht Peter ein bisschen, aber er ist weit davon entfernt, sich zu beschweren.

Skinnys Gürtelschnalle ist kalt, und Peter windet sich ein wenig, als sie in seine Haut drückt. Wieder lacht Skinny leise.

Dann zieht er Peters Arme über dessen Kopf, hält sie dort fest, und küsst ihm den Protest von den Lippen. Mit den Daumen malt er sanft Kreise auf Peters Haut, und der versucht gar nicht, sich dagegen zu wehren.

„Kann ich...?“ Fragend schaut Skinny Peters Handgelenke an, und er weiß, was Skinny sieht. Die Cops haben Fotos davon gemacht, von den Abschürfungen und Blutergüssen, von Peters Zerren an den Fesseln.

Er nickt, versteht, was Skinny will, auch wenn der die Worte nicht heraus bekommt.

Im nächsten Moment spürt er das Gewicht der Handschellen, hört das metallische Geräusch, als Skinny sie schließt. Sie sind eng, enger als sonst, aber genau das braucht Peter jetzt – brauchen sie beide – Skinnys Spuren über denen, die er Lee verdankt.

Ganz automatisch kämpft er ein bisschen dagegen an, doch die Panikreaktion, die er halb erwartet hat, stellt sich nicht ein.

Aufmerksam beobachtet Skinny ihn dabei, wartet offenbar ebenfalls auf ein Zeichen von Unbehagen.

Als keins kommt, entledigt er sich ebenfalls seiner Klamotten, und das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut entlockt Peter ein Stöhnen.

Er kann spüren, wie die Stimmung im Raum sich ändert, wie das Lachen Platz macht für etwas anderes.

Skinny schaut ihn schon wieder so ernst an, streicht mit dem Finger über die beiden Brandnarben, bevor er es mit den Lippen wiederholt.

Er geht so sanft mit Peter um, wie er es noch nie getan hat, und für einen Moment denkt Peter darüber nach, ob ihm das Sorgen machen sollte.

Dann stellt er das Denken jedoch ein, und lässt es einfach geschehen.

Als Skinny ihnen hinterher eine Zigarette anzündet, hat er nicht die übliche Handbreit Luft zwischen ihnen geschaffen. Stattdessen hat er Peter an sich gezogen, immer noch einen Arm um ihn geschlungen. Als hätte er Angst, Peter würde sich in Luft auflösen, sobald er ihn nicht mehr berührt.

Peter genießt es, kuschelt sich an ihn, und legt den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab.

„Scheiße, bin ich froh, dass du wieder da bist“, murmelt Skinny schließlich so leise, dass Peter ihn fast nicht versteht.

„Und ich erst“, erwidert Peter genauso leise. Dann muss er grinsen. „Und du hast echt freiwillig mit Justus und Bob zusammen gearbeitet?“

Skinny gibt ein empörtes Geräusch von sich. „Von freiwillig kann keine Rede sein!“

„Nein?“, erkundigt Peter sich übertrieben unschuldig, „Bei Bob klang das aber ganz so.“

Sie mussten in einem Vorraum warten, während Cotta erstmal mit seinen Kollegen die Zuständigkeiten besprochen hatte, und in der Zeit haben Justus und Bob ihm in Kurzfassung erzählt, wie genau sie ihn eigentlich gefunden haben – und auch von Skinnys Mitarbeit. Justus hat sich sehr zurück gehalten, um nichts allzu Nettes über ihn sagen zu müssen, aber Bob hat behauptet, es hätte unerwartet reibungslos geklappt.

Und ganz entgegen ihrer sonstigen Angewohnheit hätten Justus und Skinny nicht einmal versucht, sich gegenseitig übers Ohr zu hauen.

„Ach, nerv nicht“, lenkt Skinny ab, aber es ist kein Ärger dahinter.

Grinsend nimmt Peter die Zigarette von ihm entgegen, atmet den Rauch ein, kann beinahe spüren, wie er seinen Weg hinab in die Lungen findet. Mit einem Seufzen betrachtet er die Glut.

„Du hättest die Entführung wahrscheinlich nicht überstanden“, stellt er dann nachdenklich fest.

Er merkt, wie Skinny sich neben ihm verspannt, und verflucht sich kurz für seine unpräzise Wortwahl.

„Wieso?“, presst Skinny hervor und Peter kann die Horrorszenarien beinahe hören, die ihm gerade durch den Kopf gehen.

„Weil du spätestens nach sechs Stunden ohne Kippen eingegangen wärst“, erwidert er mit einem kleinen Lachen.

Auch Skinny muss grinsen, dann klaut er sich die Zigarette zurück. „Das ist wohl wahr.“

Peter gähnt, es ist inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht, und er hat in der vergangenen Nacht alles andere als gut geschlafen. Außerdem wird ihm langsam kalt, und er tastet nach den Bettdecken.

Als Skinny das bemerkt, beginnt er sich loszumachen. Peter will ihn festhalten, aber Skinny schiebt ihn von sich.

Ein kleines bisschen enttäuscht schaut er auf, doch Skinny grinst nur.

„Ich bin ja gleich wieder da“, verspricht er, verschwindet dann aus dem Raum. In der Zwischenzeit verkriecht Peter sich unter die Bettdecke – und muss feststellen, dass nur noch eine da ist.

Mit der anderen kommt Skinny einen Augenblick später zurück und Peter wird plötzlich klar, dass Skinny während seiner Abwesenheit offensichtlich nicht im Bett geschlafen hat.

Konnte er es nicht, in dem Wissen, dass Peters Seite leer bleiben würde? Der Gedanke lässt einen unerwarteten Kloß in Peters Hals entstehen, den er nur mühsam wieder herunter schlucken kann.

Wie versprochen erlaubt Skinny ihm, sich wieder an ihn zu kuscheln. Dann zieht er die zweite Decke über sie beide, und im nächsten Moment holt die Erschöpfung der letzten Tage Peter endgültig ein, und er ist eingeschlafen, bevor er auch nur ‚Gute Nacht‘ sagen kann.


	13. fill the glass, 'cause the last few days have kicked my ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Halestorm - Here's To Us]
> 
> Die nächsten zwei Kapitel sammeln noch die letzten losen Fäden und offenen Fragen auf. Und dann ist die Geschichte auch schon wieder zuende.

Der nächste Tag glänzt mit strahlendem Sonnenschein. Es ist beinahe schon unangenehm warm.

Und ganz besonders stickig ist es in dem alten Wohnwagen auf dem Gelände des Gebrauchtwarencenters Titus Jonas.

Das Dachfenster und die Tür stehen speerangelweit offen, doch es geht nicht genug Wind, um für Durchzug zu sorgen. Ein leicht abgestandener Geruch hängt in dem kleinen Raum, wie er durch ein Jahr spärlichsten Benutzens entsteht.

Justus sitzt wie immer auf dem Schreibtischstuhl, Bob auf dem Sofa mit seinem geliebten Magic-Mountain-Glas in der Hand, und Peter hat es sich auf dem Sessel bequem gemacht.

Es war seine Idee, das heutige Treffen in die Zentrale zu verlegen, und schon in dem Moment, als er den MG auf dem Schrottplatz geparkt hat, wusste er, dass es die richtige war. Es ist angenehm vertraut, das einzige, was fehlt, ist Blacky in seinem Käfig, aber dem wollten Bob und Justus die Fahrt und den Aufenthalt in dem überhitzten Wohnwagen nicht antun.

Neben Bob auf dem Sofa liegt der kleine Stoffhase.

Als Skinny ihn am Morgen aus dem Versteck im Ersatzreifen geholt hat, hat Peter sich das erste Mal wirklich die Zeit genommen, ihn genau in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Der Hase ist nicht größer als Peters Handfläche, hat hellbraunes, ausgeblichenes Fell und nur noch ein Ohr. Die Mittelnaht, die über den Bauch läuft, ist grob mit grünem Faden genäht – es fordert gerade dazu auf, sie aufzutrennen.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du tatsächlich etwas aus der Bibliothek geklaut hast“, stellt Justus fest, aber er klingt dabei nicht ganz so ärgerlich, wie Peter es befürchtet hat. „Hat Skinny so auf dich abgefärbt?“

Peter dreht die Colaflasche in den Händen. Wenn Justus ihn so mit der Nase darauf stößt, ist ihm klar, dass er etwas Falsches getan hat – tut, wenn man sich seine Streifzüge mit Skinny anschaut. Aber andererseits – es macht ihm Spaß, und es ist nicht so, als würde jemand ernsthaft zu Schaden kommen.

„Sei lieber froh, dass ich es getan habe“, erwidert er nur und versucht, nicht allzu gereizt zu klingen, „Sonst wäre Lee damit schon über alle Berge.“

Dazu fällt Justus offenbar kein Kommentar mehr ein, er dreht sich bloß ein Stück, und zieht die kleine Nagelschere, die sie für solche Zwecke haben, aus dem Stiftehalter.

„Bob, willst du aufmachen?“, schlägt er vor.

Bob nimmt die Schere entgegen, wirft jedoch erst einen fragenden Blick zu Peter. Als der nur mit den Schultern zuckt, hebt er das kleine Plüschtier auf seinen Schoß und beginnt, vorsichtig den grünen Faden zu zerschneiden.

Zuerst kommt nur weißes Füllmaterial zum Vorschein. Doch dann wühlt Bob mit den Fingern darin herum – was Peter zum Lachen bringt, denn ein bisschen komisch sieht das schon aus – und bringt schließlich einen kleinen Schlüssel und ein Stück Papier zum Vorschein.

„Der gehört zu einem Bankschließfach“, stellt Bob fachmännisch fest, nachdem er den Schlüssel genauer in Augenschein genommen hat. Dann faltet er den kleinen Zettel auf und grinst. „Und hier haben wir auch Name und Adresse der Bank.“

„Da hat also jemand schon Vorsorge für den Fall getroffen, dass er vielleicht jemand anderem Zugriff auf das Schließfach gewähren muss“, schließt Justus zufrieden. „Das wird die Sache für die Polizei erleichtern.“

„Apropos“, mischt Peter sich ein, „Hat Cotta schon was gesagt, ob Lee, Haydn und Danek Aussagen gemacht haben?“

Er hat ein kleines bisschen Bammel davor, was sie wohl zu Protokoll geben könnten – denn auch wenn zumindest Cotta jetzt weiß, wie es zwischen ihm und Skinny aussieht, ist er sich ziemlich sicher, dass weder er noch Skinny besonders glücklich darüber wären, das auch in einem Polizeibericht festgehalten zu sehen. Ganz abgesehen von den anderen Details, die Lee so erzählen könnte.

Justus schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich habe vorhin kurz mit ihm telefoniert, aber er hat nur gesagt, dass Lee lautstark nach einem Anwalt verlangt hat, und die anderen beiden nicht mal das gesagt haben.“

„Ich bin ja mal gespannt“, murmelt Peter, „Ich wüsste wirklich gerne, warum die drei überhaupt wussten, dass ich den dämlichen Hasen hatte.“

„Vielleicht können wir das beantworten“, meldet Bob sich zu Wort und überrascht schaut Peter zu ihm hinüber. 

„Naja“, Bob zuckt mit den Schultern, „Just und ich haben da vorhin schon drüber nachgedacht. Und ich glaube, nachdem sie es in den geheimen Raum geschafft haben, müssen sie zu dem Schluss gekommen sein, dass irgendjemand den Hasen gestohlen hat – und da waren wir die wahrscheinlichste Antwort.“

Bob unterbricht sich, um einen Schluck von seiner Cola zu trinken, und Justus übernimmt. Irgendwie fasziniert es Peter, dass sie immer noch so einfach die Erklärungen des anderen beenden können – und muss sich wieder in Erinnerung rufen, dass Justus nur mit ihm das letzte Jahr nicht geredet hat, und dass er und Bob einander vermutlich sogar näher sind als zuvor. Irgendwie versetzt ihm der Gedanke einen Stich.

„Danek hat dich möglicherweise erkannt, gleich, als wir das erste Mal da waren“, sagt Justus, „Und er dürfte auch gewusst haben, dass du… naja…“, er kämpft hörbar damit, eine passende Formulierung zu finden, und Peter möchte die Augen verdrehen. „Dass du mit Skinny zusammen wohnst. Eventuell diente Lees Einbruch sogar dem Zweck, dich näher in Augenschein zu nehmen.“

„Natürlich“, seufzt Peter. Lee hat zwar ganz betont hauptsächlich mit Skinny geredet, aber gleich der erste Satz – _Du bist also Skinnys neues Spielzeug_. Als hätte er schon gewusst, dass Skinny wieder mit jemandem zusammen ist. Was bei Skinny ja nun alles andere als selbstverständlich ist.

Stumm verflucht Peter sich, dass ihnen das nicht schon früher aufgefallen ist. Aber da er Lee zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht kannte, haben sie es einfach als gegeben vorausgesetzt, dass sein Besuch etwas mit Skinny zu tun hatte.

„Trotzdem hat er ganz schön gepokert“, fällt ihm dann auf, „Wenn der Hase bei euch gewesen wäre und Skinny nichts davon gewusst hätte…“

Bob zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich hat er darauf gebaut, dass Skinny zu uns kommt. Was ja auch passiert ist.“

So sehr er auch versucht, Peter kann sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie eine ehrliche Zusammenarbeit zwischen Skinny und Justus funktioniert haben soll.

„Tja“, macht Peter, weil er nicht weiß, was er noch dazu sagen soll. Dann steht er auf, geht zur Tür hinüber, und zündet sich eine Zigarette an. Ist das unnötig provokant? Vielleicht.

Das Missfallen auf Justus‘ Gesicht ist unübersehbar. Bob hat sich inzwischen anscheinend schon daran gewöhnt, aber Justus setzt an, etwas zu sagen.

Doch Bob kommt ihm zuvor. „Ich geh mal kurz rüber, Tante Mathilda meinte vorhin, dass sie noch Eistee für uns hat“, sagt er, und verlässt den Wohnwagen.

Peter sieht ihm nach, wie er über den Schrottplatz zum Haus verschwindet, bevor er sich mit einem Seufzen wieder Justus stellt.

„Justus…“, beginnt er resigniert, im gleichen Moment, in dem der sagt „Peter…“

Sie verstummen beide, dann lässt Peter ihm mit einer Geste den Vortritt. Manche Angewohnheiten wird man nur schwer los.

„Ich habe mich verhalten, wie ein Idiot, okay?“, gibt Justus unverblümt zu, überrascht Peter damit. Eigentlich hat er eher mit einer Standpauke gerechnet. Aber vielleicht hat Justus sich im letzten Jahr genauso oft wie Peter darüber geärgert, dass sie nicht miteinander geredet haben. Nicht wirklich, zumindest.

Peter muss grinsen. „Das hast du wohl“, erwidert er, wird aber gleich wieder ernst. „Ich aber auch.“

Er lehnt sich an die verkeilte Tür, ist sich beinahe übermäßig der Tatsache bewusst, dass Skinny es genauso gemacht hat, damals, nachdem seine Wohnungstür eingetreten worden war und sie in die Zentrale geflüchtet waren.

„Ich hätte euch nicht anlügen dürfen, und ich hätte auch das dämliche Stofftier nicht mitgehen lassen dürfen“, gesteht er ein. Ganz bewusst weigert er sich jedoch, sich dafür zu entschuldigen.

Justus nickt zustimmend, aber überraschender Weise ohne Selbstgerechtigkeit dahinter. „Ich hätte aber auch etwas weniger… harsch reagieren können“, erklärt er, „Denn uns das zu sagen, so oder so, wäre vermutlich auch nicht leicht gewesen.“

Peter lacht, und ist erleichtert, als Justus ebenfalls grinst. „Nein, das wäre alles andere als einfach gewesen.“

„Ich habe damals die Situation falsch eingeschätzt, glaube ich“, Justus wird wieder ernst, ist ungewohnt kleinlaut. „Ich sehe jetzt, dass Skinny dich wirklich – du bedeutest ihm wirklich viel.“

Offenbar fällt es Justus genauso schwer, dieses eine dämliche Wort auszusprechen, vor allem in Bezug auf _Skinny Norris_, wie es Peter meistens fällt, es auch nur zu denken.

Dabei weiß er eigentlich schon lange, dass es zutrifft.

„Du hättest ihn sehen sollen“, setzt Justus hinzu, „als er bei uns aufgetaucht ist.“

Peter nickt ernst. „Egal, wie es angefangen hat, keine Ahnung, was er sich dabei gedacht hat, aber das, was es jetzt ist, ist…“, er wird leiser, unsicher, ob er es tatsächlich so formulieren soll, wie es ihm gerade durch den Kopf gegangen ist. Es klingt so… _kitschig_, und das ist definitiv die falsche Beschreibung. „Es fühlt sich richtig an.“

Justus‘ Lächeln verunglückt ihm ein wenig. „Hauptsache, du bist glücklich damit.“ Es ist offensichtlich, dass _er_ alles andere als glücklich damit ist, aber Peter ist trotzdem irgendwie erleichtert. Es ist schon eine andere Aussage als sein ‚ich versuche, mich zurück zu halten‘ von zuvor.

„Das bin ich“, erwidert Peter.

„Wieder Freunde?“, fragt Justus, und Peter muss lachen. Diese Frage kam schon immer früher oder später, wenn sie sich gestritten hatten. Und es kann nur eine Antwort darauf geben.

„Wieder Freunde.“

Wie auf ein Signal taucht Bob wieder auf, eine große Kanne mit Eistee in der Hand. Er wirft ihnen einen vorsichtigen Blick zu, und entspannt sich sichtlich, als sie beide grinsen.

Peter drückt die Zigarette aus, und nimmt sich ein Glas vom Regal. Denn auch wenn er die Cola eigentlich immer aus der Flasche trinkt, bei Eistee sollte er das nicht versuchen. Bob schenkt ein, und lässt sich wieder aufs Sofa fallen.

„Wir sollten nicht mehr allzu lange bleiben“, stellt er dann fest, „Tante Mathilda sah eben schon wieder ganz so aus, als würde sie nach Arbeit für uns suchen.“

Peter und Justus müssen lachen. Manche Dinge ändern sich nie.

Und das ist gut so.

~*~

Als Peter nach Hause kommt, riecht die ganze Wohnung nach Knoblauch und Tomaten.

Er folgt dem Geruch in die Küche, wo Skinny am Herd steht. Musik dröhnt aus einer kleinen tragbaren Box auf dem Fensterbrett.

Bevor sie zusammen gezogen sind – was, wenn er ganz ehrlich ist, auch eine dieser Schnapsideen war (wortwörtlich), die sich am Ende als gar nicht so schlecht herausstellen – wäre Peter nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass Skinny _kochen_ könnte. Schließlich hat er sich bis dahin in Peters Abwesenheit hauptsächlich von Kaffee, Alkohol, Zigaretten und Pizza ernährt.

Die meiste Zeit gibt es bei ihnen immer noch Tiefkühlgerichte oder Take Away, wenn Peter sich nicht zum Kochen durchringt. Doch ab und zu packt es auch mal Skinny, und dann gibt es eigentlich immer Nudeln mit einer ganz bestimmten Soße.

Er lässt sich auf einen der Küchenstühle fallen und beobachtet Skinny. Das Rezept, das neben dem Topf liegt, ist handgeschrieben und schon hundert Mal gefaltet worden. Beim ersten Mal hat Peter sich erkundigt, ob es von Skinnys Mutter ist. Das verächtliche Zucken in Skinnys Mundwinkeln hat ihn eines besseren belehrt.

Irgendwann ist Skinny aber doch mit der Geschichte heraus gerückt – nach der Sache mit Dingo Townes Erbschaft haben seine Eltern ihn zu seiner Tante geschickt, ‚die einzige, die in der ganzen scheiß Familie irgendwas taugt‘, wie Skinny sagt. Von ihr hat er das Rezept mitgebracht.

„Kann man dir helfen?“, fragt Peter jetzt.

Skinny dreht die Musik ein bisschen runter, bevor er sich umdreht. „Nicht wirklich. Ist eh gleich fertig.“

Peter muss lächeln. Selbst wenn nicht hätte Skinny ihn wahrscheinlich nicht helfen lassen – bisher hat er ihm noch nicht einmal einen Blick auf die Zutatenliste erlaubt.

„Willst du n Bier?“ Skinny hat zwei Flaschen aus dem Kühlschrank genommen und hält eine fragend hoch.

Auf Peters Nicken schubst er sie über den Küchentisch zu ihm herüber, bevor er sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber fallen lässt.

„Ich hab meinen Job verloren“, erklärt er dann kleinlaut.

Überrascht schaut Peter ihn an – eigentlich hatte er den Eindruck, dass Skinny mit seinem Chef ganz gut zurecht kam, trotz dessen Missachtung von Pausenzeiten. Oder ist Skinny beim Klauen erwischt worden? Das wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal.

„Wieso das?“, fragt Peter nach, als Skinny ihm keine weitere Erklärung anbietet. Er achtet peinlich genau darauf, nicht so zu klingen, als würde er Skinny deswegen einen Vorwurf machen. Und wenn er ehrlich ist, tut er das auch nicht wirklich. Es ist unglücklich – aber nicht mehr. Und in einer Stadt wie Santa Monica findet man immer irgendwelche Aushilfsjobs.

„Ich war die letzten drei Tage nicht bei der Arbeit, und hab auch nicht auf Anrufe reagiert“, gibt Skinny zu.

Und spätestens jetzt hätte Peter ihm nicht mal böse sein können, wenn er gewollt hätte. An Skinnys Stelle hätte er auch keine Nerven dafür gehabt, neben der Suche nach ihm noch arbeiten zu gehen. 

Sein eigener Chef hat zum Glück die Geschichte mit der Entführung akzeptiert – auch wenn er erstmal ziemlich blöd geguckt hat. Am Ende hat er gegrinst und gesagt, selbst wenn es nicht stimmt, sei es wenigstens eine kreative Ausrede. Aber offensichtlich war Skinnys Arbeitgeber nicht so nachsichtig. Wovon Peter auch nicht wirklich überrascht ist.

„Ich kann ja mal Mrs Ahn fragen, ob die eine neue Reinigungskraft braucht, jetzt wo Danek hinter Gitter wandert“, schlägt er mit einem Grinsen vor.

Skinny schaut ihn einen Moment völlig perplex an. Dann lacht er. „Oh ja, ich würde ne klasse Putze abgeben“, stimmt er zu. „Und in der Gesellschaft von Büchern habe ich mich ja schon immer wohl gefühlt!“

Die Vorstellung bringt auch Peter zum Lachen. Denn sie wissen beide, dass das nur schief gehen könnte.

Er nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Bier, während Skinny wieder aufsteht, noch einmal in dem Topf mit der Soße herum rührt, und dann die Nudeln abgießt.

„Essen ist fertig“, stellt er unnötigerweise fest.

Schnell holt Peter zwei Teller aus dem Schrank, lässt sie von Skinny füllen, und geht rüber auf den Balkon. Er hat gerade mehr Lust, draußen zu essen.

Skinny folgt ihm, die beiden Bierflaschen in der Hand, und sie machen es sich auf den wackeligen Campingstühlen gemütlich.

„Hast du dich jetzt eigentlich mit Jonas wieder vertragen?“, fragt Skinny mit ungewohnter Neugier nach.

„Mhm“, macht Peter durch einen Mund voll Nudeln. Er schluckt, und fügt hinzu: „Er hat mir den Diebstahl großmütig verziehen.“

Ein hämisches Lachen kommt von Skinny. „Du hättest die beiden sehen sollen, als ich ihnen das erzählt hab.“

Peter verdreht die Augen, muss aber schmunzeln. Natürlich hat Skinny diebische Freude dabei, Justus und Bob deutlich zu machen, wie sehr Peter sich inzwischen verändert hat. Aber er kann es ihm auch nicht so richtig verdenken, wenn er ehrlich ist. Und ein bisschen lustig muss es schon ausgesehen haben.

„Was machen wir jetzt eigentlich“, erkundigt er sich dann, als ihm plötzlich etwas einfällt, „Jetzt, wo sowohl Tony als auch Haydn aus dem Geschäft sind?“

Ein unerwartetes Grinsen zieht über Skinnys Gesicht. „Ich hab vorhin mit Mücke geredet“, sagt er, „Und vielleicht lassen sie mich den Platz übernehmen.“

Der Teil von Peter, der in der letzten Zeit wieder so viel mit Justus und Bob ermittelt hat, will Skinny zur Vorsicht mahnen, und nachhaken, ob er das wirklich für eine gute Idee hält. Aber der –inzwischen deutlich größere – Teil, der sich komplett auf Skinnys Welt eingelassen hat, ist hochzufrieden.

Denn wenn Skinny wirklich Haydns Job übernehmen kann, ist er eine Stufe in der Hierarchie aufgestiegen. Vom kleinen Straßendealer zu einem der Zwischenhändler. Das bedeutet – mehr Kohle, bei weniger Risiko. Und das soll Peter nur recht sein.

Für eine Weile essen und trinken sie schweigend, die Füße auf dem Geländer abgelegt, und schauen hinüber über den Park. Der Himmel ist strahlend blau, und plötzlich muss Peter zurückdenken, an den Tag, an dem Bob und Jeffrey ihn zu Skinny ins Auto steigen sahen. Wie sie oben auf dem alten Fabrikgebäude standen, und nicht viel gefehlt hätte, und sie wären herunter gesprungen.

Peter ist sich ziemlich sicher, hätten sie damals auf dem Dach nicht gekifft, sondern irgendwas anderes eingeworfen, wären sie heute wahrscheinlich nicht mehr hier.

„Willst du eigentlich immer noch wegfliegen?“, fragt er, bevor er sich auf die Zunge beißen kann.

Am Rande seines Sichtfeldes bemerkt er, wie Skinny abrupt zu ihm herüber schaut, aber er hält den Kopf stur geradeaus gerichtet und schaut in den Himmel.

Eine lange Pause entsteht, und für einen Moment hat Peter Angst vor der Antwort – auch wenn er nicht wirklich sagen kann, warum und vor welcher Antwort.

Dann ertönt das leise Geräusch des Feuerzeugs, Skinny atmet hörbar den Rauch erst ein, dann wieder aus. „Nein“, sagt er leise. „Nicht wirklich.“

Wieder eine Pause. Skinny raucht, Peter trinkt ein paar langsame Schlucke von seinem Bier.

„Du?“, gibt Skinny die Frage schließlich zurück.

„Auch nicht“, erwidert Peter, und ist beinahe überrascht davon, wie wahr es ist.

Früher konnte er kaum länger still sitzen, als es zum Essen nötig war. Immer war er unterwegs – mit Justus und Bob in irgendwelche Fälle verwickelt, mit Jeffrey und Hannah surfen, mit Kelly im Kino, beim Sport, Joggen. Immer in Aktion, als wäre er auf der Suche nach etwas.

Erst seit Skinny ist er an einem Punkt, wo er zufrieden damit ist, einfach nur zu sitzen, vielleicht zu reden, über Dinge die keine Bedeutung haben, vielleicht nicht einmal das zu tun.

Als wäre er endlich irgendwo angekommen.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln langt er ohne hinzusehen über den Tisch nach Skinnys Zigarette, die der ihm mit einem rein gewohnheitsmäßigen Grummeln überlässt.

„Musst du heute noch irgendwo hin?“, will Skinny dann wissen.

Peter überlegt kurz – obwohl es eigentlich nicht nötig ist. Arbeiten muss er erst morgen wieder, weder Cotta noch einer der anderen Polizisten hat sich gemeldet, dass noch Nachfragen bestehen, Justus und Bob hat er am Nachmittag erst gesehen.

„Nein“, antwortet er.

Skinny klingt zufrieden, als er sagt: „Gut.“

Peter muss sich nicht nach dem Grund der Frage erkundigen. Offenbar fühlen sie beide diese gemächliche Faulheit, die jede Art von Bewegung als zu viel empfindet.

Hinter den Blöcken auf der anderen Seite geht langsam die Sonne unter, es wird kühler, doch nicht unangenehm, und sie bleiben einfach sitzen, die leeren Teller auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen, die leeren Bierflaschen daneben. Ab und zu zündet Skinny sich eine neue Zigarette an, die Peter ihm dann unweigerlich stiehlt. Einmal geht Skinny kurz in die Wohnung, holt eine Flasche Vodka und zwei Gläser.

Um sie herum wird es dunkel, während jeder seinen Gedanken nachhängt, bis schließlich das Gähnen überhand nimmt, und sie durch die dunkle Wohnung ihren Weg ins Bett finden.


	14. für immer werden wir gemeinsam hand in hand am abgrund stehen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja, und damit sind wir schon wieder am Ende. wer möchte, findet [hier](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/189491303853/oh-i-know-love-sounds-impossible-some-words) einen Link zur Spotify-Playlist zur Geschichte. Und damit, ohne weiteres Getue: Das letzte Kapitel.

Einige Tage später sind Peter, Bob und Justus bei Mrs Ahn zum Essen eingeladen. Mr Parker und Tammy sind auch da.

Die drei haben noch einige Nachfragen zu dem Fall, der sich irgendwie direkt unter ihrer Nase und gleichzeitig völlig ohne ihr Wissen entwickelt hat.

Sie sitzen alle in Mrs Ahns großer Wohnung – Peter fragt sich milde interessiert, wie sie die von einem Bibliothekarinnengehalt bezahlt – um den gedeckten Tisch, und Justus beendet gerade einen seiner gefürchteten Monologe.

„...und ins Rollen gekommen ist die Geschichte erst jetzt, da Lee Stevens nach seiner Entlassung in Mexiko erst einmal alte Kontakte reanimieren, und sich dann Zugang zur Bibliothek verschaffen musste. Danek hat zwar bereits vor einem Jahr begonnen, für die zuständige Reinigungsfirma zu arbeiten, ist jedoch erst seit zweieinhalb Monaten dort eingesetzt. Sobald er die Möglichkeit hatte, an einen Schlüssel zu gelangen, konnten Lee, Haydn und er nach Belieben die Bibliothek betreten – nur um dann feststellen zu müssen, dass Sie, Mrs Ahn, den Schalter für die Geheimtür verändert hatten.“

Zufrieden spießt Justus ein Stück Fisch auf, kaut, und fährt dann fort: „Die Polizei hat inzwischen das Geld aus den Raubüberfallen in dem Bankschließfach gefunden, um dessen Schlüssel es hier die ganze Zeit ging. Joshua Moore hat Lee vermutlich davon erzählt, als sie zusammen in der Zelle saßen. Das heißt, wenn er in Mexiko entlassen wird, steht ihm hier der nächste Prozess bevor.“

Mrs Ahn seufzt, tut sich noch etwas von dem Gemüse auf, das sie vorhin als Kimchi bezeichnet hat, und schüttelt den Kopf. „Dass Joshua in sowas verwickelt war. Er war so ein freundlicher, stiller junger Mann. Da sieht man mal wieder, wie man sich täuschen kann.“

Das scheint sie mit am meisten zu beschäftigen – dass sie nie einen Verdacht gegenüber Joshua Moore gehegt hat. 

„Und was hatten die Verbrecher jetzt mit dir vor, Peter?“, erkundigt Mr Parker sich. In der letzten Stunde ist er Peter trotz seiner seltsamen Art ein wenig sympathischer geworden. 

„Tja, so richtig wollen sie damit nicht rausrücken“, erklärt er. Lee, Danek und Haydn schweigen sich immer noch aus, entweder auf Rat der Anwälte, oder weil die meisten Kriminellen sowieso nur mit den Bullen reden, wenn sie versuchen, andere mit in den Abgrund zu reißen.

„Aber wir gehen davon aus, dass sie mich irgendwo zurückgelassen hätten, wo man mich dann später gefunden hätte oder auch nicht, und sich mit dem Geld nach Südamerika abgesetzt hätten.“

„Und ob sie dann später mit Joshua geteilt hätten, ist auch nicht sicher“, fügt Bob hinzu.

Skinny hat angedeutet, dass er Lee durchaus zutrauen würde, Joshua übers Ohr zu hauen. Aber so erzählen sie das nicht – irgendwie sind sie stillschweigend überein gekommen, Skinny einfach komplett aus der Geschichte heraus zu lassen. Und Peter hat zwar das deutliche Gefühl, dass Mrs Ahn die kleinen Ungereimtheiten auffallen, die dadurch entstehen, doch außer dem gelegentlichen wissenden Blick lässt sie sie unkommentiert.

So gut Peter die Frau leiden kann – er hat auch mehr als ein bisschen Respekt vor ihr, denn irgendwie scheint sie einfach viel zu aufmerksam zu sein.

„Danke übrigens“, mischt Tammy sich ein, „Dass ihr mir meinen Baseballschläger wiedergebracht habt!“

„Das hast du hauptsächlich Peter und dem Inspektor zu verdanken“, erklärt Bob.

Als Tammy sich erneut bedanken will, winkt Peter nur ab. „Ich hab schon davon gehört, wie gerne gerade in Santa Monica Asservate abhanden kommen. Und Cotta fand zum Glück, dass der als Beweisstück sowieso nicht besonders relevant ist.“

Tatsächlich waren es Skinny und einige seiner Kumpels, die sich gelegentlich schon lautstark darüber ausgelassen haben, wie gerne die Cops in Santa Monica Sachen verschlampen. Mücke versucht angeblich schon seit drei Jahren, einen Rucksack wieder zu bekommen, bei dem einmal Drogenspürhunde angeschlagen haben, weil er kurz zuvor Gras damit transportiert hatte.

„Wollt ihr noch Suppe?“, erkundigt Mrs Ahn sich, und deutet auf eine leere Schale.

„Sehr gerne“, antworten Tammy, Bob und Peter im Chor, und so geht sie hinüber in die Küche um Nachschub zu holen.

Eigentlich ist Peter kein großer Fan von asiatischem Essen, aber das hier ist wirklich nicht mit dem billigen Take Away zu vergleichen, das den Großteil seiner Erfahrung damit ausmacht. 

Das Gespräch wendet sich langsam von dem Fall ab, als Mr Parker eine Bestellung neuer Bücher erwähnt, die in den kommenden Tagen eintreffen soll, und Peter zieht sich etwas zurück, und lauscht zufrieden der entstehenden Diskussion zwischen seinen Freunden, Tammy und Mr Parker über die Qualität bestimmter Bücher.

Er nimmt sich noch etwas Reis, und versucht, nicht über die Vernehmung nachzudenken, die ihm am nächsten Nachmittag bevorsteht.

~*~

Obwohl Peter ja nun wirklich schon mehr als genug Kontakt zur Polizei hatte und schon so oft ausgesagt hat, dass er Bobs Archiv bräuchte, um es zu zählen, ist er diesmal nervös, als Skinny ihn vor dem Revier absetzt.

Mit der Vorladung in der Hand tritt er durch die automatische Tür ins Innere. Ihm ist plötzlich kalt, aber das könnte auch an Klimaanlage liegen.

Er geht zu einem Beamten hinüber, der an einem kleinen Tresen sitzt, der den Weg tiefer ins Innere des Gebäudes versperrt.

Dessen Aufforderung folgend legt er die Vorladung und seinen Führerschein vor, woraufhin der Beamte einen Anruf macht und der Person am anderen Ende mitteilt: „Deine Vernehmung ist da.“

Irgendwie findet Peter den Satz komisch. Aber bevor er länger darüber nachdenken kann, mustert ihn der Beamte, und erkundigt sich dann: „Sag mal, bist du nicht einer von den Jungs, die letzte Woche diese Entführer gestellt haben?“

Die Frage bringt Peter tatsächlich zum Grinsen. Also hat sich ihr Abenteuer auch hier schon wieder herum gesprochen. Eigentlich hätte er gedacht, dass die Polizei von Santa Monica zu groß wäre, als dass solche Geschichten gleich die Runde machen würden. Aber wie Inspektor Cotta mehr als einmal festgestellt hatte: „Polizisten sind überall gleich, und Polizisten reden gerne.“

„Jaaa, das waren meine Freunde und ich“, antwortet er, unsicher, ob er tatsächlich davon erzählen möchte.

Doch bevor der Beamte ihn ernsthaft dazu ausfragen kann, geht neben dem Tresen ein Fahrstuhl auf, und ein junger, dunkelhäutiger Mann in Zivil tritt heraus. Er kommt Peter vage bekannt vor.

„Peter Shaw?“, erkundigt er sich.

Als Peter nickt, gibt er ihm die Hand. „Isaiah Crawford“, stellt er sich vor.

Da fällt Peter wieder ein, woher er den Beamten kennt – er gehörte früher zu Cottas üblicher Entourage, und ist vor allem dadurch aufgefallen, dass er noch wortkarger war als Goodwin – und den hat Peter schon nie etwas anderes sagen hören als das gelegentliche „Verstanden, Inspektor.“

Skinny hatte ja erwähnt, dass der zuständige Sachbearbeiter aus Rocky Beach stammt, und plötzlich legt sich Peters Nervosität. Die Chancen stehen gut, dass Crawfords Erinnerungen an Peters frühere Heldentaten mit Justus und Bob etwaige Verdachtsmomente überschatten.

Er folgt Crawford in den Fahrstuhl, und hinauf in den vierten Stock. Dort geht es einen langen Gang hinunter, der auffällig nach Marihuana riecht, und dann in ein kleines Büro.

„Wir haben vor drei Tagen eine große Plantage ausgehoben“, erklärt Crawford mit einer Geste zum Flur und offenbar ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass es Peter eigentlich gar nichts angeht, „Gefühlt ist man schon high, wenn man aus dem Fahrstuhl steigt.“

Peter lacht, weiter beruhigt von der Plauderei. Ihm fällt auf, dass er Crawford in den letzten Jahren nie so viel hat reden hören wie heute schon. Vielleicht ist ihm der Umzug nach Santa Monica bekommen.

Dann geht er jedoch zum eigentlich Thema über, überprüft die Daten im Computer anhand von Peters Führerschein.

„Also, Peter…“, setzt er an, unterbricht sich dann jedoch sofort. „Ist das okay, wenn ich Peter sage?“

Peter nickt. Ihm soll es recht sein – je weniger Misstrauen Crawford ihm entgegen bringt, desto besser. 

„Also, Peter“, beginnt er erneut. „Ich habe im Moment kein Diktiergerät, deswegen werde ich die Fragen und Antworten einfach gleich mitschreiben, ist das in Ordnung?“

Wieder nickt er nur. Er kennt das ja von Cotta – die meiste Zeit arbeitet der zwar mit einem Tonbandgerät, aber bei kürzeren Sachverhalten hat er auch oft mitgeschrieben, weil er angeblich keine Lust hatte, auf die Abschrift zu warten.

„Du wohnst mit Skinner Norris zusammen, ist das richtig?“ Crawford nennt ihre Adresse.

„Das ist richtig“, bestätigt Peter.

Crawford nimmt die Finger von der Tastatur und fixiert ihn über den Schreibtisch hinweg. „Jetzt mal ganz unter uns, Peter, ich bin ja erst vor drei Monaten aus Rocky Beach hier her versetzt worden, und ich habe Gerüchte gehört, dass ihr beide zusammen seid. Stimmt das?“

Unbehaglich rutscht Peter auf dem harten Plastikstuhl hin und her. Skinny und er haben nicht abgesprochen, was sie im Fall einer solchen Frage antworten sollen, also trifft er die Entscheidung spontan.

„Ja, irgendwie schon“, erwidert er. Es ist einfacher, das zuzugeben, als er dachte. Vielleicht, weil Cotta auch nur mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue und einer Mahnung zur Vorsicht reagiert hat.

Auch Crawford schaut ihn nur ungläubig an. „Peter, du weißt aber schon, dass er hier des Drogenhandels beschuldigt wird, oder?“

Die Frage ist für Peter tatsächlich einfacher. Schließlich haben sie _darüber_ ausführlich geredet.

„Natürlich weiß ich das“, antwortet er und gibt sich alle Mühe, so ernsthaft und vertrauenswürdig wie möglich zu gucken. „Deswegen bin ich doch hier. Skinny und ich waren zuhause und haben einen Film geguckt. Er hat sich wirklich gebessert!“

Ein Hauch von Misstrauen hat sich in Crawfords Blick geschlichen, den Peter möglichst unschuldig erwidert.

Mit einem unzufriedenen „Hmpf“ macht der junge Polizist sich wieder ans Tippen.

„Welchen Film habt ihr geschaut?“, fragt er nach, ganz geschäftsmäßig.

Peter tut so, als müsste er überlegen. „Das war… Ich glaube, das war _Inception_.“

Crawford tippt mit gerunzelter Stirn, und Peter muss sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Nein, Moment!“, korrigiert er sich dann. Er hat schon so oft Aussagen gemacht und selbst irgendwelche Gauner zur Rede gestellt – er weiß, wie man eine Geschichte glaubwürdig macht. „Es war _Catch Me If You Can_.“

Als Skinny ihm zuvor erzählt hat, welchen Film sie angeblich gesehen haben wollen, hat Peter sich vor Lachen kaum noch eingekriegt, und auch jetzt fällt es ihm schwer, eine ernste Miene zu bewahren.

„Ich wusste doch, dass es was mit DiCaprio war“, fügt er hinzu, beruhigt, als sich Crawfords Gesicht entspannt.

Er stellt noch ein paar offensichtlich kaum relevante Fragen, die nur die Hintergrundgeschichte abklopfen sollen, und gelassen beantwortet Peter sie ihm.

Dann erkundigt Crawford sich tatsächlich ebenfalls noch nach der Entführungssache, von der Peter ihm nur zu gerne berichtet – um ihm schön unter die Nase zu reiben, dass er, Peter Shaw, Zweiter Detektiv, doch niemals mit Kriminellen gemeinsame Sache machen würde.

Als Peter schließlich nach nicht einmal einer Stunde wieder aus dem Gebäude tritt, steht der Sportwagen im Halteverbot gegenüber.

Er geht hinüber, steigt ein, und Skinny fährt los. Doch er biegt nicht zu ihrem Wohnblock ab.

Bevor Peter fragen kann, wo die Reise hingeht, erkundigt Skinny sich: „Wie bist du jetzt eigentlich mit den anderen beiden Schnüfflern verblieben?“

Seufzend zündet Peter sich eine Zigarette an. Dann erklärt er: „Wir sind offiziell kein Detektivbüro mehr, aber wenn sich etwas ergibt, wie jetzt mit Mrs Ahn, ermitteln wir trotzdem.“

Sie haben eine lange Diskussion darüber geführt, mitten in der Nacht am Küchentisch in der Wohnung von Just und Bob. Es war schließlich eine überraschend leichte Entscheidung – sie haben alle zu viel zu tun, um Vollzeit Kriminelle zu jagen. Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie keine interessanten Aufträge mehr annehmen wollen, die ihnen über den Weg laufen.

„Just hat einen kleinen Stapel neue Karten gedruckt, auf denen nur noch eine E-Mail-Adresse und nicht mehr die Telefonnummer von der Zentrale draufsteht“, ergänzt er, als Skinny nicht reagiert.

Es ist nur ein ganz kleiner Haufen, eine Handvoll Karten für jeden von ihnen. Aber da sie beschlossen haben, sie nicht mehr wie früher an jede Person zu verteilen, die ihnen begegnet, sollten sie eine Weile reichen. Irgendwie betrachtet Peter sie trotzdem noch immer ein wenig mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich jetzt häufiger streiten werden, wenn sie doch zusammen ermitteln – er passt einfach nicht mehr in die Lücke, die für ihn vorgesehen ist, und Justus und Bob haben sich noch nicht um den neuen Peter herum arrangiert.

Immer noch sagt Skinny nichts darauf. Vor dem Fenster fliegt eine vertraute Landschaft dahin, und Peter runzelt die Stirn. Überrascht wendet er sich zu Skinny um.

„Fahren wir nach Rocky Beach?“

Ein stummes Nicken antwortet ihm. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er keine weitere Erklärung bekommen wird, also fährt er einfach die Scheibe herunter und raucht in Ruhe weiter. Er wird schon früh genug erfahren, was los ist.

Schließlich erreichen sie das Ortsschild Rocky Beach, und aufmerksam verfolgt Peter ihren Weg. Sie fahren weder zum Schrottplatz, noch zu seinem oder Skinnys Elternhaus.

Dann wird ihm klar, wohin es geht, noch bevor Skinny auf den Parkplatz abgebogen ist.

Er schaltet den Motor aus, und einen Moment bleiben sie einfach im Wagen sitzen.

Dann gibt Skinny sich sichtbar einen Ruck, steigt aus. Peter folgt ihm.

Es ist immer noch warm, und die Sonne scheint. Der Geruch nach Erde und welken Blumen erinnert Peter an früher, und auch wenn sie damals ganz woanders waren, hört er plötzlich Bobs Stimme, die sagt „Hundert Männerschritte, wohlgemerkt!“ Seltsam, mit welchen Erinnerungen man manche Dinge verknüpft. 

Skinny wirft ihm den Autoschlüssel zu, so unerwartet, dass Peter ihn beinahe nicht auffangen kann.

„Du fährst zurück“, erklärt Skinny, lehnt sich noch einmal in den Sportwagen und kommt mit einer Flasche Vodka wieder zum Vorschein.

Mit einem überraschend sanften Gefühl schaut Peter auf den Schlüssel in seiner Hand hinab. Nach allem, was zwischen ihnen ist und war, nach all den Kleinigkeiten, die bei ihm das nagende Gefühl geweckt haben, dass Skinny vielleicht genauso fühlt wie er, ist das vielleicht der offensichtlichste Beweis seines Vertrauens.

„Du lässt mich ernsthaft deinen Wagen fahren?“, erkundigt er sich grinsend.

Skinny verdreht die Augen und lacht. Dann schwenkt er die Flasche. „Also, ich werds nicht mehr können.“

Sein Blick huscht über den Eingang zum Friedhof und schlagartig wird er wieder ernst.

Peter schiebt den Schlüssel in die Hosentasche. Seite an Seite gehen sie durch das breite Tor, und er zuckt beinahe zusammen, als Skinny wie beiläufig seine Hand nimmt und sie einfach nur festhält.

Sie gehen zwischen den Gräbern entlang, bis Skinny schließlich vor einem großen grauen Stein stehen bleibt.

Darauf steht der Name seines Vaters, darunter Geburts- und Todesdatum. Und dann – _geliebter Ehemann und Vater_. Vorsichtig wirft Peter Skinny einen Blick zu.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist irgendwo zwischen Lachen und Verachtung stecken geblieben.

Beinahe widerwillig lässt er Peters Hand los, schraubt die Flasche auf und nimmt einen großen Schluck.

„Tja, Mistkerl“, sagt er dann höhnisch, „Der Gedanke an dein Grab hat mich mehr als einmal am Leben gehalten, wusstest du das?“

Bei diesen Worten sieht Peter erschreckt zu ihm hinüber, doch Skinny beachtet ihn gar nicht, sondern starrt weiter böse den Grabstein an.

Er trinkt noch einen Schluck, lacht unfroh auf. „Und weißt du, was das Beste ist, Arschloch?“, erkundigt er sich bei dem kalten Stein, „Du hast vergessen, rechtzeitig n Testament zu machen und mich offiziell zu enterben.“

Mit einem erneuten Schluck dreht er sich zu Peter um und grinst hämisch: „Und meine Mutter _wird_ mir einen Teil des Erbes überlassen.“

Das sind theoretisch gute Neuigkeiten, doch Peter hält es für besser, erstmal nichts dazu zu sagen. Er nickt nur stumm, aber Skinny fixiert sowieso schon wieder das Grab.

„Er hat dich gehasst, wusstest du das?“, erkundigt Skinny sich nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens. Er klingt beinahe heiter dabei.

Überrascht schaut Peter ihn an.

„Schon seit ihr damals den Alvaros geholfen habt.“

„Ach so“, Peter grinst, „Dann bist du also nur mit mir zusammen um deinen Vater zu ärgern?“

Es ist das erste Mal, dass er es so ausspricht, fällt ihm auf. Doch Skinny scheint nichts daran zu finden. Stattdessen lacht er kurz auf, bevor er wieder ernst wird.

„Nein“, antwortet er leise. „Das nun wirklich nicht.“

Wie aus Reflex greift Peter nach seiner Hand, drückt sie. Und Skinny wehrt sich nicht.

Gedanken schwirren durch Peters Kopf, doch er kann keinen davon lange genug festhalten, um ihn auszusprechen. Außerdem wüsste er gar nicht, wie er die meisten davon verständlich machen soll, ohne, dass Skinny ihn auslacht. Denn irgendwie klingt es schon für ihn unweigerlich zu sentimental, unpassend.

Aber vielleicht braucht er es auch gar nicht sagen. Sie wissen beide, dass sie irgendwie zusammen gehören – das beweisen die Brandnarben auf Peters Brust, der Autoschlüssel in seiner Hosentasche.

_Peter gehört jetzt mir_, das hat Skinny laut Bob gesagt. Und auch wenn Bob von der Aussage ein wenig vor den Kopf geschlagen wirkte, Peter gefällt es. 

Und er weiß, dass das Gegenteil genauso wahr ist – Skinny gehört auch zu ihm. Egal, was passiert.

Daran können keine Fragezeichen, keine Bullen und auch sonst keiner etwas ändern.

Genauso wie Peter scheinen auch Skinny die Worte ausgegangen zu sein. Mit bitterer Miene betrachtet er den Blumenkranz und den geschmackvollen grauen Stein.

Für eine lange Weile stehen sie schweigend da. Ein zufällig vorbeikommender Besucher hätte sie vielleicht für trauernd halten können, trotz oder gerade wegen der stetig leerer werdenden Flasche in Skinnys Hand.

Schließlich schraubt er den Vodka abrupt zu, drückt ihn Peter in die Hand, der ihn entgegen nimmt, bevor er weiß, was er tut.

Schnell schaut Skinny sich um, wirft einen Blick den schmalen Weg hinunter, und einen hinauf.

Dann macht er sich am Reißverschluss seiner Jeans zu schaffen.

„Du hast jetzt nicht wirklich vor…“, entfährt es Peter, dem wieder einfällt, was angeblich Skinnys einziger Grund wäre, an das Grab seines Vaters zu kommen.

Das breite Grinsen, das sich auf dessen Gesicht ausbreitet, hat viel mit Alkohol und wenig mit Fröhlichkeit zu tun.

„Oh doch“, bestätigt er. „Genau das habe ich vor.“

_Oh, I know_ love_ sounds impossible_  
_But some words are just so hard to say_  
_And there's times you feel unlockable_  
_An' all you ever want_  
_Is someone to try to open up and find a way in_  
[Mercury Rev – Vermillion]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und hiermit ist diese Geschichte tatsächlich abgeschlossen. Bis auf eventuell den ein oder anderen oneshot über Kelly und Hannah ;)  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.


End file.
